Suward A Mediadora e O Vampiro
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Suze Simon está acostumada a lidar com fantasmas desde sempre. E apesar de conviver com seres não-humanos, sua mente não é tão aberta para outros tipos de seres sobrenaturais. Por isso ela nem suspeita que seu novo cliente não é exatamente "humano".
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tinha acabado de chegar da escola e estava fazendo minha lição de casa – leia-se "folheando a Cosmopolian" – quando o telefone tocou.

- Suze, telefone pra você. – Andy gritou do andar de baixo e eu saí correndo do quarto, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

- Obrigada, Andy. – falei toda educada, pegando o aparelho sem fio das mãos dele. – Alô?

_- Não diga "alô". Diga "Alô, meu gostoso"._

Tive que me segurar para não rir com o comentário de Paul. Meu cafetão, como eu costumava chamá-lo. Andy ainda estava ali perto e poderia desconfiar.

- Eu não estou interessada em comprar nada, obrigada. – falei num tom desinteressado, usando a nossa frase secreta para avisar que eu não podia falar naquele momento.

_- Vai para algum orelhão e liga para o meu celular_. – ele falou, entendendo de imediato. – _Consegui um trabalho quente para você. _

- Sim, anotei o número. Se me der vontade de comprar sacos de dormir, eu entro em contato.

- _Sacos de dormir é dose, Suze. Está sem criatividade?_ – Paul perguntou, rindo do outro lado da linha.

- Obrigada, passar bem.

_- Passarei muito bem pensando em você em cima de mim. _

Desliguei o telefone, tossindo para disfarçar o riso e comecei a subir as escadas novamente, mas a voz de Andy me fez parar com o pé no primeiro degrau.

- É incrível como esses vendedores acham você, mesmo sem você ter nenhuma conta, nem nada no seu nome. – ele comentou, enquanto enxugava uma colhe de pau num pano de prato laranja horroroso – Já é a terceira vez esse mês.

Ele estava contando?

- Pois é, né? – respondi dando de ombros – Hoje em dia essas pessoas conseguem todos os dados de todo mundo. Um absurdo isso.

- Completamente. No meu tempo não era assim.

Quem ouvia Andy falando até pensava que ele era um velho.

- Bem, vou terminar minha lição de casa. – a matéria com o horóscopo para 2010 estava fascinante.

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Usando toda a prática adquirida nos últimos meses, pulei da janela para o telhado, e depois para a árvore ao lado, me inclinando um pouco para tentar ver se Andy estava perto da janela de onde cairia.

A área estava limpa, então eu pulei para o chão de grama e corri em disparada para longe, na direção da praia, encontrando logo um orelhão.

Disquei o número da telefonista e pedi uma ligação a cobrar para o celular de Paul, que atendeu depois de dois toques.

_- Um dia, Suze Simon, você vai ter que comprar um celular_. – ele reclamou sem nem mesmo dar "oi".

- Já falei umas quinhentas vezes que a minha mãe não deixa.

- _Sua mãe não sabe que você tem uma conta bancária recheada e isso não te impede de encher ainda mais seu bolso._

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. – resmunguei. – Mas fala logo que serviço é esse porque eu saí escondida de casa.

- _Certo. Vamos direto ao ponto, então._ – ele falou e então assumiu a sua atitude profissional de sempre. – _O novo cliente acabou de mudar para Nova York e descobriu que há moradores não autorizados na sua casa._

- Nova York? Tem um lugar mais perto não? Estou perto da semana de provas.

- _Ele ofereceu dois mil dólares_.

- Dois mil? Mas eu cobro só mil.

_- Não terminei ainda, meu bem. Esses dois mil dólares são por fantasma, e ele tem certeza de que há mais de um. _

- Posso saber qual é a pegadinha?

_- Não tem pegadinha nenhuma. O cara é rico e tem urgência em ser atendido. _

- Por favor, Paul, me diz que esse não é um daqueles velhos excêntricos e paranóicos que vêem fantasmas e vultos por todo lado quando na verdade é só a própria sombra.

_- Não, não. Ele não é velho. Ao menos não aparenta ser._ – ele completou num tom que eu não reconheci. – _E ainda disse que paga as suas passagens e todas as despesas que você vier a ter com a viagem. _

- Novamente, qual é a pegadinha?

- _Já disse. O cara quer urgência no serviço e, é claro, sigilo. Em todos os aspectos. _

- Ah, claro. Como se eu fosse sair espalhando por aí o que eu faço.

_- Não é só sobre isso. Ele quer sigilo sobre ele também. Uma das regras é que você não deve falar nada a ninguém sobre o que acontecer naquela casa. Nada mesmo. _

- Não vai me dizer que é uma casa de masoquistas?

_- Ele pediu para não te contar todos os detalhes por telefone. Disse que ele mesmo contará quando for te pegar no aeroporto. _

- Paul, se esse cara me meter em alguma enrascada... Você sabe que minha ficha na polícia não é das mais limpas.

_- Não é nada ilegal. Pode relaxar, minha linda. _

- Acho bom.

_- Outra coisa que ele pediu... _

- Sabia que ainda tinha mais. – resmunguei, bufando, começando a me irritar.

_- Não é nada demais. Ele só quer que você fique hospedada na casa enquanto resolve tudo. _

- Isso só facilita as coisas para mim.

_- É. Mas ele não mora no centro da cidade. Na verdade, a casa dele é bem afastada. _

- Ah.

_- E como eu sei que você adora o centro de Nova York... _

- Tudo bem. Por esse valor, eu posso voltar lá nas férias e torrar tudo em sapatos.

_- Ok. Então trate de arrumar as suas malas. Seu vôo sai no começo da noite de sexta feira. _

- Que sexta feira?

_- Essa sexta feira. _

- Amanhã? – perguntei incrédula.

_- Hum... É. _

- Paul, você enlouqueceu? – perguntei, começando a me alterar – Nunca vou conseguir permissão da minha mãe para viajar assim em cima da hora. Ainda mais com as provas se aproximando e...

_- É só pelo final de semana, Suze_. – Paul garantiu, me interrompendo ao falar num tom mais alto que o meu – _Expliquei para o cliente que você não tem a semana livre e ele aceitou que, caso você não conclua seu trabalho em um final de semana, ele pagará novamente para você voltar lá no próximo_.

- Muito compreensivo. – ironizei.

_- Ele falou sério quando disse que tinha urgência em se livrar daqueles fantasmas. _

- Mas ainda tem a minha mãe.

- _E é por isso que Gina está aqui do meu lado_. – ele falou. – _Ela vai ligar para a sua casa dentro de quinze minutos, chorando desesperada pela amiga, dizendo que precisa de você o mais rápido possível. E eu, como um bom amigo com benefícios, vou pagar a sua passagem para que a nossa amiga pare de sofrer. _

Minha mãe conhecia Gina da época em que moramos em Nova York e sabia que, mesmo com a distância, nós continuávamos muito unidas, então isso daria muito certo. Ela não conhecia Paul pessoalmente, mas sabia que ele também era muito meu amigo, embora não desconfiasse dos motivos.

- Posso saber qual será o grande problema de Gina?

_- Claro que não. Você tem que ficar surpresa quando descobrir sobre o tremendo infortúnio pelo que ela está passando. _

- Cólicas menstruais? – perguntei, rindo alto e fazendo uma velhinha que passava com seu cachorro que mais parecia um rato, olhar torto para mim.

- _Pensei numa unha encravada_. – ele respondeu, rindo tanto quanto eu.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei correndo para casa, subindo a árvore com a mesma agilidade com que tinha descido. Entrei no quarto e foi só o tempo de lavar o rosto para tirar o suor da corrida quando o telefone tocou novamente. Abri a porta do meu quarto, apenas um pouco, e fiquei ali escondida ouvindo Andy atender.

Era óbvio que era Gina do outro lado da linha. A voz de Andy tinha ficado alterada, desesperada como ficava a voz de todo homem que não sabia lidar com o choro de uma mulher.

- S-Suze, telefone. – ele gritou com a voz meio estrangulada e eu dei um tempinho antes de abrir a porta de vez e descer os degraus lentamente.

Andy me estendia o aparelho com o olhar aterrorizado e eu me forcei para não rir.

- Alô?

- _SUZEEEEEE!_ – Gina gritou do outro lado, me obrigando a afastar o aparelho do ouvido, com a voz de choro mais falsa que eu já tinha ouvido. – _Me socorre, amiga. Meu esmalte acabou! _

Porcaria. Por que Gina tinha que falar merda logo agora? Tossi forte para disfarçar a crise de riso e me esforcei para ficar séria.

- Calma, Gina. Eu não estou entendendo nada. Respira fundo e fala de novo.

Gina fez o que eu pedia, respirando fundo, e eu podia ouvir as gargalhadas de Paul perto dela. Eu juro que ia bater naqueles dois quando os encontrasse pessoalmente.

_- Meu lindo esmalte azul acabou, amiga. E não vendem mais. O que farei sem ele? _

Foi a minha vez de respirar fundo para não começar a xingar ninguém.

- Eu continuo sem entender, Gina. Fala devagar. Andy está aqui na minha frente e está preocupado com você. – falei, olhando amorosamente para Andy que torcia o pano de prato de nervoso.

_- Epa. Foi mal_. – Gina murmurou, finalmente parando de brincar. – _A história é a seguinte: Você vai dizer que eu estava namorando um cara do colégio e que ele morreu essa tarde num acidente de moto. _

- Ah, meu Deus, Gina. – sussurrei, fingindo estar chocada – Eu sinto muito.

- _Buááá... Foi tão trágico, Suze_. – ela falou, voltando à brincadeira. – _Virou patê contra um poste. Você precisava ver. Aliás, você vai ver. Guardei um pedaço do cérebro dele pra ficar de recordação. _

E lá ia eu fingindo uma crise de tosse novamente.

Passei mais cerca de quinze minutos falando com ela, fingindo tranqüilizá-la, até que a minha mãe chegou do trabalho e era a vez de explicar tudo pra ela.

Coloquei algumas lágrimas nos olhos, apenas para deixar tudo mais dramático, e relatei o trágico acidente, aumentando a tragédia ao dizer que Gina deveria estar com o namorado naquela moto e só não pegou carona com ele porque tivera que ficar até mais tarde no colégio para uma reunião dos representantes de turma.

Minha mãe, é claro, ficou chocada e totalmente condoída por Gina e eu cheguei a pensar que tudo iria por água abaixo quando ela mencionou que iria ligar para a casa dela para dar uns conselhos de mãe.

- Mãe, tudo que Gina menos precisa agora é de sermões ou palavras carinhosas. – falei, tentando a todo custo não mostrar meu nervosismo – Ela só precisa de um ombro pra chorar e de uma amiga para fazer as unhas com ela.

Graças a Deus minha mãe não insistiu mais, mas por via das dúvidas eu peguei seu celular escondido e apaguei o número da casa de Gina da memória.

Ela não ficou muito feliz por eu ter que viajar tão perto das provas, mas depois que eu lhe garanti que Gina ia dormir por um dia inteiro depois de derramar todas as lágrimas e eu aproveitaria esse tempo para estudar, ela acabou aceitando.

Arrumei as malas naquela noite, colocando dois livros da escola – mesmo sabendo que eles nunca sairiam daquela mala – e ocupei metade da mala com alguns itens que eu poderia precisar para me livrar daqueles fantasmas. Apesar do dinheiro ser bom, eu não pretendia voltar à Nova York de novo para o mesmo caso. Minha mãe era boba, mas não cairia duas vezes no mesmo tipo de desculpa. E Gina já estava ficando sem parentes, amigos, namorados ou bichos de estimação para matar.

Eu teria o final da sexta feira e o sábado inteiro para fazer aqueles fantasmas seguirem seu caminho. E se até o domingo eles não tivessem saído por bem... Bem, eu estava indo preparada para eventuais contratempos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

No dia seguinte, Jake foi me levar ao aeroporto – a mando de Andy, é claro – e logo eu estava a caminho de Nova York. Paul tinha dito que o próprio cliente iria me pegar, mas agora eu via que não sabia nada a respeito dele. Nem sequer seu nome tinha lembrado de perguntar. Então, a não ser que Paul tivesse mostrado uma foto minha ao fulano, eu tinha certeza que encontraria alguém com aquelas plaquinhas ridícula com o meu nome em letras garrafais. E, se meu azar estivesse inspirado hoje, seria uma daquelas placas bem chamativas, que me faria querer abrir um buraco no chão.

Sim, meu azar estava comigo, mas não, ele não estava tão disposto.

Assim que localizei minha mala preta de couro com tachinhas nas laterais e a coloquei – com muito esforço, já que seu peso deveria ser o mesmo do meu... Não que eu seja pesada, mas... Enfim. Depois de colocar minha mala _não tão pesada_ num carrinho, rumei para a saída, encontrando várias plaquinhas e pessoas esticando os pescoços para tentar ver a chegada de um parente ou amigo. Finalmente, depois de procurar um pouco, consegui ler meu nome em uma placa pequena e discreta. Nada mais que "Suzannah Simon" numa letra caprichosa preta, escrita numa pequena lousa branca.

Foi então que, erguendo minha vista da lousa para a pessoa que a segurava – meu contratante, ao que tudo indicava – pensei que teria um AVC.

Não, eu não estou exagerando. Deixem-me apenas descrever em detalhes a visão que estava à minha frente.

Estava ali um homem de pele extremamente branca, cabelos perfeitamente desalinhados num tom de cobre, feições fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo simpática, olhos de um tom incomum de dourado e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego com os dentes brancos e alinhados.

É, eu sou detalhista. E também estava bem perto.

Mas isso foi apenas o rosto. Vamos terminar de avaliar o restante do conteúdo.

Ele usava um sobretudo aberto, deixando visível uma camisa branca de linho e a calça também preta, que parecia se ajustar perfeitamente no seu corpo que não era nem muito musculoso nem muito magro, completando com luvas de couro e sapatos sociais. E, ah! Um cachecol cinza jogado displicentemente no seu pescoço.

Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa para explicar o motivo do meu quase-AVC?

Sei que já estava encarando-o há algum tempo e que isso não é nada educado, mas eu não pude evitar. E ele tampouco pareceu incomodado com isso. Na verdade, parecia estar se divertindo com a minha análise minuciosa.

- Você deve ser Suzannah Simon. – ele falou e novamente eu tive uma rápida parada cardíaca.

Como se não bastasse ser lindo de morrer, ainda precisa ter uma voz ovulante como aquela? Ai meu pai... Já estou gostando desse trabalho.

Por algum motivo que eu não compreendi, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Será que eu estava babando e não percebi?

Lembrei que ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta e me apressei a agir profissionalmente.

- Sim, mas pode me chamar de Suze. – falei num tom calmo.

- Ok, Suze Simon. Sou Edward Cullen. – ele se apresentou e estendeu uma mão com a luva na minha direção.

De alguma forma, mesmo com a luva, eu tive a impressão de que sua mão era muito gelada.

- Prazer, Sr. Cullen.

Tudo bem que ele parecia ter a minha idade, mas ainda era meu cliente. E o cara que ia me pagar o dobro do que estava acostumada a receber. O mínimo que eu deveria fazer era tratá-lo com respeito.

- Não precisa. – ele falou do nada.

Franzi o cenho encarando, sem saber o que não precisava quando ele pigarreou e continuou.

- Digo, nada de "senhor". Apenas Edward.

- Ah, ok, então.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

O acompanhei até o estacionamento do aeroporto e paramos ao lado de um Volvo prateado. É claro que, para ele poder me pagar dois mil dólares por fantasma, eu sabia que seu carro seria algo bem chamativo, e aquele Volvo era simplesmente a sua cara.

Educadamente, como fazia tempo que eu não via, ele se adiantou e abriu a porta do passageiro para mim. Fingi que estava acostumada com aquele tratamento e deslizei para dentro do carro. Depois de colocar minha bagagem na mala, ele logo estava sentado ao volante e ganhávamos a estrada em direção à sua casa que, segundo Paul, ficava muito distante do centro.

- Se incomoda se eu ligar o som? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Não. Claro que não.

"Por favor, faça com que ele não tenha gosto cafona para música" – rezei mentalmente.

Observei enquanto ele procurava algum CD dentro da caixinha, mal olhando para a estrada enquanto íamos a uma velocidade surpreendentemente assustadora – mas é claro que eu não ia ficar bancando a donzela desesperada. Depois de procurar um pouco, Edward finalmente se decidiu por um CD que eu não consegui identificar, mas que me deixou agradavelmente surpresa quando o som de "Take a Bow" de Muse começou a tocar.

Ora, ora, quem diria que esse cara arrumadinho poderia gostar de Muse.

Ouvi um riso baixo e olhei para ele, pegando-o sorrindo sem motivo aparente, mas com a atenção voltada para a estrada.

Esse cara definitivamente não regulava bem.

- Ok, hum... – ele falou de repente, talvez um pouco mais alto do que deveria – O que... Bem, você é uma Mediadora, certo? – ele perguntou já com a voz normal.

- Correto. – respondi – Não sei se Paul informou, mas você não deve...

- Falar nada sobre você ou o que você fará na minha casa para ninguém. – ele completou.

- Correto. – repeti.

Por que eu ficava repetindo "correto" o tempo todo?

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Nós não falaremos nada sobre o seu segredo.

- "Nós"?

- Hum... Sim. Minha família e eu. – ele explicou. – Paul não lhe falou sobre eles?

- Não.

É claro que Paul não iria me falar. Ele sabia muito bem que eu iria reclamar a respeito disso. Nunca gostei de trabalhar em casas cheias e muitas vezes até pedia para que o dono da casa saísse enquanto fazia meu trabalho. Uma coisa que não era nada agradável era mediar fantasmas na frente de humanos comuns que não viam nada. Eu ficava parecendo uma louca falando sozinha. Já bastava minha mãe achar que eu não girava bem das idéias. Odiava ver estranhos me olhando torto.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

É claro que havia um problema. Eu queria que a família dele me deixasse sozinha na casa para fazer meu trabalho em paz. Podia ser?

- Não. – menti.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, olhando para mim de uma forma intensa, como se tentasse ler a minha mente.

- Eu só... Bem, eu não gosto de trabalhar em casa cheia. – respondi mesmo sem vontade – Apenas isso.

- A casa é grande. Talvez você nem note a presença deles.

- Quantos são?

- Sete, contando comigo.

- Família grande. – o que tornaria impossível não notar a presença de alguém.

- Sim. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, só então voltando a atenção para a pista.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente e eu resolvi quebrá-lo entrando finalmente no assunto que tinha me levado ali. Quanto mais informação eu tivesse, mais rapidamente conseguiria encerrar aquele trabalho.

- Como você descobriu que havia um fantasma na sua casa?

- Fantasmas. – ele corrigiu. – Tenho certeza que há mais de um.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- As coisas que andam acontecendo na casa... Bem, elas não acontecem em apenas um lugar e muitas vezes ocorrem ao mesmo tempo.

- Alguns fantasmas podem ser bem poderosos.

- Seu amigo falou a mesma coisa.

- Porque é a verdade.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que são vários.

- Posso saber o que te faz ter tanta certeza? – perguntei, virando meu corpo levemente na sua direção. – Na verdade, o que faz você pensar que há algum fantasma na sua casa?

É óbvio que ele ficou surpreso com a minha pergunta, porque se voltou com o cenho franzido para mim, novamente tirando a atenção da estrada. Instintivamente apertei o cinto de segurança contra o meu corpo para me proteger contra uma possível colisão.

- O que mais seria se não fantasmas?

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas não seria a primeira vez que chegaria a uma casa apenas para descobrir ser alarme falso.

- Não é. – ele falou simplesmente, voltando a atenção para a estrada como se o assunto estivesse encerrado.

- Novamente eu pergunto: como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- De que outra forma você explicaria frases aparecendo pelas paredes da casa e a minha irmã ter sido misteriosamente jogada pela janela quando não havia ninguém por perto?

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamei espantada – Ela está bem?

- Sim. – ele respondeu rindo. A irmã caía da janela e ele ria? – Rosalie é forte. Eles não conseguiram nada a não ser deixá-la bem irritada.

E certamente o fantasma ficou bem irritado por não conseguir machucá-la. Sim, porque certamente isso era obra de um fantasma. A não ser que a garota tenha encenado a própria queda.

- O que havia nas frases? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

- "Vão embora!", "Vocês não são bem vindos"... Coisas do tipo.

- Hum... Fantasmas defendendo o território. – deduzi. – Isso é muito comum.

- Bem, nós não vamos sair.

- Há quanto tempo vocês mudaram?

- Três meses.

- E logo começaram as atividades sobrenaturais?

- Sim. Cerca de duas semanas depois que nos mudamos.

- Hum... curioso.

- O que é curioso? – ele perguntou, mais uma vez tirando a atenção da estrada e me encarando com o cenho franzido.

- Geralmente as pessoas levam mais tempo para acreditar que as coisas estranhas que acontecem são obra de fantasmas. Você não faz idéia da quantidade de absurdos que as pessoas inventam para fazer de conta que não existe nada de anormal no mundo perfeitinho delas.

- Ah, eu faço sim.

A forma firme com que ele falou isso me deixou um tanto surpresa.

- E vocês não pensaram em nada antes de se dar conta de que eram fantasmas?

- Não exatamente. Sabíamos que não haveria como alguém... vivo entrasse na nossa casa sem que soubéssemos. Mas levamos alguns dias para descobrir que tudo era obra de seres de outro mundo.

- Ainda assim vocês tiveram a mente aberta.

- Bem... Nós estamos acostumados a coisas... diferentes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

O silêncio se instalou novamente dentro do carro e eu me pus a observar a paisagem por onde passávamos, mas a escuridão lá fora era tanta que tudo que eu podia ver era o acostamento e umas poucas árvores mais próximas. E nós íamos tão rápido que eu sequer conseguia ler alguma das placas por onde passávamos.

Sem motivo aparente, Edward começou a reduzir a velocidade e manobrou o carro até o acostamento, desligando o motor em seguida.

- O que...? – comecei a perguntar, olhando ao redor a procura de alguma casa. Não havia nada a não ser árvores.

- Nós já estamos chegando. – ele explicou – Mas antes eu gostaria de acertar alguns detalhes e falar um pouco a respeito da minha família.

Pela forma séria com que ele falava, eu podia ver que o assunto a seguir era importante. Tanto que ele até tirou o cinto de segurança e se voltou para mim. Isso, ou ele estava planejando me atacar.

- Estou ouvindo. – falei depois de também tirar o cinto e sentar de frente para ele.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de deixar claro que, da mesma forma que nós vamos guardar o seu segredo, eu quero que tudo que você veja ou ouça naquela casa, não sairá de lá.

- Isso é um tanto óbvio. – falei com ironia.

- Não digo respeito ao seu segredo, Suze, mas ao meu. – ele falou ainda mais sério. – Ao segredo da minha família.

- Que... tipo de segredo? – era agora que ele falaria da parte em que vivia numa casa de masoquistas ou contrabandistas?

- Quão aberta é a sua mente, Suze Simon? – ele perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios perfeitos.

- Bem aberta, eu posso dizer.

- Não foi o que Paul me disse.

- Paul é... Ele é um idiota. – respondi cruzando os braços, irritada.

- Então ele mentiu ao dizer que você acredita em muito pouco além de seres espectrais? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso.

- Tipo o quê?

- Tipo... Vampiros, por exemplo?

Mesmo sem querer, eu comecei a rir alto, relaxando imediatamente. E eu pensando que aquela seria uma conversa séria.

- Essa foi boa.

- Esse riso quer dizer que...? – ele questionou, deixando a pergunta no ar, ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas não havia mais traço de humor no seu semblante.

- Eu acredito em muita coisa sobrenatural, Edward, mas vampiros não existem. – respondi ainda rindo.

- Para alguém que lida com fantasmas diariamente, você é bastante cética.

- Digamos apenas que eu sou da era do "ver para crer".

- E se eu dissesse que você está diante de um vampiro? – ele perguntou ainda mais sério.

Apertei os lábios entre os dentes imediatamente para evitar que uma nova gargalhada saísse, e o fiz apenas porque ele estava sério demais. Das duas uma: ou aquilo era uma pegadinha e Edward Cullen era um excelente ator, ou Paul tinha me arrumado mais um cliente maluco. E nenhuma das alternativas era boa. E, levando em consideração a minha incrível sorte, eu tinha certeza que a segunda opção era a correta.

Perfeito. Edward Cullen era um lunático.

Lembrei que ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta, então tratei de prender a gargalhada que teimava em querer sair, e soltei meus lábios lentamente, respirando fundo antes de responder.

- Eu diria... Ou melhor, perguntaria: Onde estão as presas?

- Mito. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Claro que é. – retruquei com desdém, sentando de frente novamente e fiquei apenas encarando a estrada escura à nossa frente.

- Se você não acredita em vampiros, por que acredita que eles têm presas? – ele perguntou sabiamente.

- Agradeça a Bram Stoker e Anne Rice.

- Claro... – ele respondeu com o mesmo desdém que eu havia usado, e também sentou de frente novamente. – Tudo bem. Uma hora ou outra você verá a verdade. Mas vamos continuar.

- Sou toda ouvidos. – respondi com ironia.

- Duvido muito. – ele retrucou num tom baixo. – Mas enfim... Você acreditando ou não, é a verdade. Minha família e eu somos vampiros. Carlisle, meu pai, é o mais antigo de nós e, na verdade, foi ele quem nos transformou. Com exceção de Alice e Jasper. Você vai conhecê-los daqui a pouco. Eu sou o segundo mais velho. Tenho 108 anos no total.

- Bem velhinho. – ironizei.

- Eu peço apenas – ele continuou, como se eu não tivesse falado nada – que esse assunto não saia daquela casa. Apenas Paul sabe e ele já garantiu o seu silêncio.

- O que te faz pensar que eu vou sair por aí espalhando que um louco acha que é um vampiro?

- Como você se sente quando dizem que você é uma louca que _acha _que fala com fantasmas?

- Eu não... É totalmente diferente.

- Me diga como?

- Vampiros não existem. Simples assim.

- Tudo bem. Você pediu. – ele falou e no segundo seguinte não estava mais dentro do carro, sua porta aberta deixando o ar gelado entrar no carro.

Mas nem mesmo tive tempo de processar esse fato direito e ele já estava ao meu lado, do lado de fora do carro, mantendo minha porta aberta e me encarando com um sorriso triunfante ao ver minha expressão que deveria ser um misto de espanto e surpresa.

- Como você...? – não tive tempo de perguntar como ele tinha feito aquilo e Edward já me puxava para fora do carro, e encostava minhas costas na lateral do Volvo.

Observei enquanto ele diminuía a distância entre os nossos corpos, se aproximando lentamente, até que restavam apenas poucos centímetros nos separando.

- Se você parar para observar as diferenças, Suzannah – ele falou num tom baixo e rouco, me deixando de pernas bambas –, verá que, apesar de sutis, são muitas. Como, por exemplo – ele continuou, pegando a minha mão com a sua enluvada e levando até o seu rosto –, a diferença da nossa temperatura.

Ok. Sem dúvidas esse cara era quente. Quer dizer... Gelado, mas quente.

Mesmo sentindo uma temperatura anormalmente gelada sob a palma da minha mão, eu comecei a ficar com calor apenas pela forma intensa com que ele me encarava e o tom de voz que ele usava.

- Sente?

Ah, eu sentia muitas coisas naquele momento.

- Você... está com frio?

- Nem um pouco. – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto que aumentou o meu calor. – Poderia ficar nu aqui e não sentiria frio.

Ah, isso eu aprovaria.

- Mas eu sou gelado – ele continuou, abrindo um sorriso sem motivo algum – porque meu corpo está morto.

Sua mão continuou sobre a minha enquanto ele me "forçava" a acariciar seu rosto e em momento algum seu olhar desviou do meu. Eu me obrigava a manter o contato visual embora fosse bem difícil sustentar um olhar tão penetrante. Era como se ele conseguisse ver a minha alma.

- E você sente como a minha pele é dura? – ele perguntou, mais uma vez rindo sem motivo, forçando um pouco mais a sua mão contra a minha, me obrigando a sentir toda a dureza do seu rosto.

Sua pele era macia como seda, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia uma rocha de tão dura.

- Vampiros são duros e frios. – lembrei e me surpreendi ao perceber o quanto minha voz tinha soado insegura.

- Os reais são. – ele confirmou – E caso você não tenha reparado na minha velocidade, eu posso demonstrar de novo.

- Eu vi sim. – me apressei a responder. – Mas isso não quer dizer nada.

- Não? – ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que sorria torto de novo.

- Não. – respondi num tanto arfante demais. – Afinal, onde estão as características de vampiro? Onde está a sede pelo sangue? E eu quero só ver você se transformar em morcego aqui na minha frente.

- Como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido essa antes. – ele murmurou – Isso é puro mito, Suze. Vampiros não se transformam em morcegos. Mas quanto à sede... – ele sussurrou, se aproximando um pouco mais, chegando tão perto que seu hálito gelado contra o meu pescoço me deixou completamente zonza e arrepiada – A sede está aqui.

Ai meu santinho. Não fazia idéia do que Edward estava tentando com isso tudo, mas se era para me deixar com medo, não estava sendo bem sucedido. Na verdade, eu estava sentindo algo _bem_ diferente disso.

- Mas... – ele continuou se afastando de repente, me deixando um tanto aérea – minha família e eu somos o que chamamos de vegetariano. Só nos alimentamos de sangue animal.

- Eca. – exclamei, mesmo sem querer.

- Prefere que eu me alimente do seu sangue? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Claro que não. Eu... Ei, espera. Eu ainda não acredito em você.

- Ok. – ele falou apenas, dando de ombros e no segundo seguinte desaparecia. – Vamos, então? – me voltei rapidamente e ele estava parado do outro lado do carro, pronto para entrar. – Estão nos esperando.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bufei irritada e entrei no carro novamente, colocando o cinto quando ele arrancou cantando pneus. Uma rápida olhada na direção dele me fez perceber que Edward estava irritado. Suas mãos apertavam o volante com força e seu maxilar estava travado, seus lábios apertados numa fina linha, enquanto seu olhar se fixava apenas na estrada.

Ele fica de brincadeira com a minha cara e ele é quem fica irritado? Era só o que me faltava.

Tudo bem que Edward se movia rápido demais para um humano comum, o que tornava óbvio que ele não é tão comum assim. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja um vampiro.

Certo. Ele tem a pele fria e dura e eu sabia que isso fazia parte das "características vampirescas", mas daí a ele ser um vampiro... Ok, vendo por esse lado, ele poderia _sim_ ser um vampiro, mas... Oras, Edward não era um vampiro e pronto! Vampiros não existem. Ele deve ser apenas alguma outra coisa que eu nunca ouvi falar.

De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu acelerar ainda mais o carro, dessa vez me assustando de verdade. A estrada a nossa frente estava escura demais, mesmo com os faróis altos, e estávamos a mais de 190 quilômetros por hora. Num acidente não sobraria nem patê de Suze para contar história.

- Está tentando nos matar? – perguntei segurando nas laterais do banco involuntariamente.

- Eu já estou morto, então não tenho motivo para me preocupar.

- Mas eu não, então...

- Então você admite que eu estou morto? – ele perguntou diminuindo um pouco a velocidade.

- Eu admito que _eu_ estou vivinha e quero continuar assim por muito tempo. Pode ser?

E então ele acelerou ainda mais. As árvores que eu mal podia ver por conta da escuridão agora eram apenas um borrão.

- Edward, diminui, por favor. – pedi, me voltando um pouco para encará-lo.

- Não se preocupe, Srta. Simon. Eu não vou bater. – ele falou com ironia.

- Que garantia eu tenho disso?

- Nenhuma. – ele respondeu num tom neutro. – Da mesma forma que você não tem nenhuma garantia de que eu sou um vampiro e da mesma forma que eu não tenho nenhuma garantia de que você vá ver alguma droga de fantasma na minha casa.

- Mas Paul...

- Sim, Paul. Eu acreditei na palavra dele a seu respeito e ele acreditou na minha palavra. Mas agora, vendo você assim tão cética, não sei mais o que pensar.

Ok. Ele estava mesmo duvidando de quem eu era?

- Teremos a prova quando chegarmos na sua casa. – resmunguei cruzando os braços irritada. – Isso se houver algum fantasma por lá.

- Hum... – ele murmurou, finalmente diminuindo um pouco a velocidade. – Quando chegarmos em casa... É, quando chegarmos em casa as coisas finalmente serão esclarecidas.

Algo no seu tom dizia que não era apenas a veracidade da minha história que seria esclarecida em breve.

Dali em diante ficamos em silêncio e cinco minutos depois ele entrava por uma estradinha pequena, mas asfaltada, ladeada por árvores frondosas e uma cerca baixa de madeira escura.

Do nada, mais uma vez Edward começou a reduzir a velocidade, com a diferença de que não havia acostamento ali e mal dava para passar dois carros, então acabamos parados no meio da pista.

- O que foi agora? – perguntei encarando-o rapidamente enquanto olhava ao redor a procura de algo.

Definitivamente nós estávamos perto de alguma casa. Entre as árvores menos espessas eu consegui ver luzes que julguei ser de uma casa, provavelmente a dele. Mas eu parei de tentar adivinhar quando encarei Edward e o vi de cenho franzido, olhando para frente.

Ele engatou a primeira marcha mais uma vez e o vi pisando no acelerador, mas o carro não saiu do lugar.

- Que merda é essa? – ele perguntou resmungando num tom baixo, mudando de marcha e acelerando ainda mais, a ponto de fazer o pneu cantar, mas não nos movemos um centímetro sequer.

Eu tinha uma leve idéia do que estava acontecendo e tratei de me certificar, forçando minha vista para tentar ver algo naquela penumbra. Depois de procurar por alguns segundos, eu finalmente vi algo. Alguém, para falar a verdade. Alguém morto, mas ainda era alguém. O fantasma de um jovem levemente iluminado pelo farol do carro, parcialmente escondido ao lado de uma das árvores.

- Pára. Você não vai conseguir sair do lugar. – falei quando Edward começou a acelerar ainda mais, fazendo o cheiro de pneu queimado subir.

- São eles, não é? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Sim. Desliga o carro que eu vou falar com ele.

- Não! – ele resmungou novamente, de alguma forma acelerando ainda mais. – Eles não vão vencer assim tão fácil.

- Deixe de ser teimoso. Você não vai conseguir nada com isso.

Eu já estava vendo a hora de estourar o pneu quando, de repente, o carro deu uma arrancada tão forte que meu corpo colou no banco quando eu fui arremessada para trás. O fantasma tinha soltado o carro e agora disparávamos a toda velocidade em direção a uma árvore.

Vi a minha vida passando como um flash na minha cabeça, pensando que eu era muito nova para morrer e amaldiçoando aquele fantasma idiota e Edward por ser tão criança ao querer competir com um cara morto, chamando os dois de tudo menos de arroz doce.

Via a árvore cada vez mais perto e fechei os olhos me preparando para o impacto, mas ele não veio.

Quando abri os olhos novamente estávamos parados a centímetros da árvore, mas totalmente intactos. Edward tinha conseguido frear a tempo e salvado as nossas vidas.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu num tom baixo, desligando o carro e me encarou preocupado. – Você está bem?

- Sim. – respondi vagamente, embora meu coração estivesse batendo tão rápido que parecia estar parado.

- Respire.

É. Respirar é uma boa. Acalma e clareia os pensamentos. E faz as pessoas lembrarem-se do que quase aconteceu e de quem tinha acabado de quase nos matar. E como Edward já tinha se redimido ao salvar a minha vida, só restava uma pessoa.

Tirei o cinto e desci do carro em menos de dois segundos, olhando ao redor a procura daquele fantasma loiro idiota que achava que podia brincar comigo.

- Suze, volte para o carro. – Edward pediu também saindo do carro e começou a me seguir, logo me alcançando. – Já estamos chegando em casa.

- Ah, eu não vou deixar isso de graça, Edward. – resmunguei pisando firme pela estrada deserta, olhando para todos os cantos. – Não vou mesmo!

Finalmente o vi ainda ao lado da mesma árvore, com um sorriso vitorioso e irritante brincando nos seus lábios, mas esse sorriso começou a murchar quando ele viu que eu me aproximava cada vez mais dele, encarando-o fixamente.

Ah! Como eu adorava ver essa reação nos fantasmas.

- Suze, o que você vai...?

Mas Edward não precisou completar a sua pergunta, porque eu já ultrapassava a cerca que ladeava a estrada num pulo suave e preciso, logo partindo para cima do fantasma que me encarava com o cenho franzido, e desferi um soco certeiro bem no meio daquela cara espectral irritante.

- Isso é para você aprender a não mexer comigo, seu imbecil. – esbravejei quando ele caiu esparramado na grama com o nariz sangrando e o olhar aterrorizado.

E então ele sumiu com a cara de quem ia correndo contar para a mamãe o que a menina má tinha feito com ele.

Tadinho.

Quando me voltei, me deparei com Edward me encarando de olhos arregalados, mas claramente fazendo muito esforço para não rir. Fui até onde ele estava e ele me ajudou a pular a cerca de volta para a estrada e novamente eu tive aquela impressão de sentir sua mão muito gelada mesmo com a luva de couro.

- Esses são os métodos peculiares que Paul me informou? – ele perguntou com o sorriso.

- Paul é um idiota. Já falei isso. – resmunguei, enquanto voltávamos para o carro lado a lado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Adorava começar um serviço com o pé direito. Ou um soco de direita. Nem sequer tinha chegado à casa do cliente e já tinha socado um fantasma. Bem no meu estilo.

Mas eu sabia que aquela atitude poderia complicar as coisas para o meu lado. Fantasmas não gostavam de levar uma surra. Eles simplesmente não estavam acostumados a isso. E agora havia a possibilidade do tal fantasma não querer colaborar. Mas ao menos eu tive razão para ter feito aquilo. O cara tentou me matar, oras! Nada mais natural do que quebrar o lindo nariz dele.

É. Lindo! Apesar de homicida, aquele fantasma era extremamente gato.

Eu nunca entendia o motivo dos lindos morrerem tão cedo. Ou porque eles tinham que ser doidos como esse cara sentado do meu lado ao volante? Por que ele tinha essa estranha mania de ficar rindo sem motivo algum como fazia agora como se saboreasse uma piada interna? Eu não poderia encontrar ninguém normal e que não tivesse o rosto coberto de espinhas só para variar?

Finalmente paramos em frente a uma casa enorme e moderna de três andares e muitas janelas. No segundo seguinte em que Edward saía do carro, ele já estava ao meu lado, segurando a porta aberta para mim.

Além de doido, ainda era exibido.

Tirei o cinto e saí sem a ajuda dele, no instante em que a porta principal abria e um homem enorme... Não. Enorme era apelido. O cara era um guarda roupa na pele de um homem muito, mas muito lindo mesmo, que saía vindo em nossa direção com um sorriso brincalhão que me fez sorrir em resposta.

- Pensamos que não iam chegar mais. Alice disse que vocês tinham parado para se... divertir um pouco.

- Alice errou. – Edward respondeu não parecendo achar nenhuma graça do comentário do outro. – Tivemos problemas com o fantasma quando estávamos chegando. Suze, esse é meu irmão, Emmett.

- Olá, belezinha. – ele me cumprimentou percorrendo meu corpo de cima a baixo – Ouvimos o barulho dos pneus. – como ele poderia ter ouvido? Estávamos perto, mas não tão perto assim. – Mas vocês pararam antes, não foi? Alice disse que...

- Alice fala demais. – Edward resmungou. – Venha, Suze. Vamos conhecer o resto da família.

Confesso que estava com um pouco de receio em conhecer essa família. Já tinha conhecido Edward que era um louco de carteirinha. Acabara de conhecer Emmett que, pela forma como ele me secara, era um pervertido. Ainda tinha a tal de Rosalie que deveria estar possessa por ter sido jogada pela janela.

- Não se preocupe, Suze. – Edward falou enquanto segurava a porta aberta e abria espaço para que eu entrasse. – Ninguém aí dentro morde. Ao menos não sem consentimento.

- Rá rá. – ia soltar uma resposta bem afiada, mas a cena à minha frente me deixou sem palavras. Ou melhor, as pessoas à minha frente me deixaram assim.

Pense nas pessoas mais lindas de todo o mundo e multiplique por cem. Eu fiquei completamente sem ar ao observar aqueles rostos tão lindos e perfeitos. Simplesmente não conseguia decidir quem era o mais bonito. Se o homem de cabelos loiros e alinhados e postura firme; se a mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados parada a seu lado com a mão segurando a dele – certo, tinha um casal ali.

Sua expressão era tão bondosa e seu sorriso tão sincero que eu gostei dela de primeira. Havia também um outro loiro de cabelos cacheados e expressão dura como se algo ali o desagradasse bastante, mas ainda assim continuava lindo de morrer.

Logo identifiquei outro casal ao ver a forma como sua mão passava ao redor da cintura de uma garota pequena e de cabelos espetados. Ela sorria para mim ainda mais abertamente que os outros e parecia pular no lugar de excitação.

Sem contar com o cara de cabelos loiros cacheados, a única pessoa que não sorria era uma mulher loira que estava parada um pouco mais atrás dos outros e tinha a expressão entediada como se ela quisesse estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Mas ainda assim ela continuava tão bela e perfeita que me deu vontade de mudar a minha opção sexual. Isso ou me jogar de uma ponte direto num rio cheio de crocodilos, tamanha era a minha insignificância perante aquela mulher.

Como era justo alguém ser tão bonita assim? E por que raios eu estava pensando nas curvas perfeitas do corpo dela e em como seus cabelos pareciam se mover com uma suavidade hipnotizante mesmo sem haver um pingo de brisa sequer ali dentro? Era melhor parar de olhar para ela. Preferia me jogar da ponte do que virar lésbica. Gostava demais de homens para querer mudar de lado. Tudo bem que seria incrível ter uma mulher como ela, mas... Ai meu Deus! Alguém me faz parar de pensar nessas asneiras, urgente!

- Er... – Edward pigarreou ao meu lado com um enorme sorriso no rosto, dando a impressão de querer gargalhar e finalmente desviou a minha atenção daquela beldade. – Então... Suze. Essa é a minha família. Esses são meus pais – ele falou apontando para o loiro de cabelos alinhados e a mulher de cabelos castanhos e meu queixo quase caiu. Eles não deveriam ter mais de trinta anos. Sem condições de ser pais de um bando de marmanjo. – Carlisle e Esme Cullen.

Esme veio imediatamente até mim e me abraçou rapidamente, mas logo me soltou quando eu estremeci ao sentir seu corpo muito gelado contra o meu.

- Seja bem vinda, querida.

Ok. Eu tinha razão de gostar dela logo de primeira. Ela lembrava em muito a minha mãe com essa mania de chamar os outros de "querido" ou "querida" sem nem mesmo conhecer.

- Obrigada, Sra. Cullen.

- Nada de 'senhora', meu bem. Pode me chamar de Esme.

- Ok.

- Obrigado por atender ao nosso chamado com tanta urgência, Suze.

- Claro. – pagando tanto assim, quem seria doido de recusar?

Eu podia jurar que tinha ouvido Edward sussurrar um 'mercenária' antes de prosseguir com as apresentações, mas sua expressão não tinha mudado nada, continuando com aquele sorriso contido, enquanto ele apontava para o loiro de expressão torturada e a baixinha de cabelos espetados.

- Esses são meu irmãos, Alice e Jasper.

Outro choque. Eu tinha certeza que eles eram namorados ou algo do tipo. A forma como a mão de Jasper envolvia a cintura de Alice era... íntima demais. Não era como um gesto de irmãos. Definitivamente aquela família era estranha e eu estava ficando cada vez mais confusa, mas tratei de esconder isso enquanto Alice se aproximava e me abraçava assim como Esme havia feito. Com a diferença de que ela não se afastou quando eu estremeci com a gelidez do seu corpo pequeno.

O que tinha aquela família para ser tão gelados?

- Seja bem vinda, Suze. – Alice murmurou ainda me abraçando. – É melhor você abrir a sua mente ou vai acabar enlouquecendo aqui.

Só então ela se afastou, voltando para o lado do namo... aliás, _irmão_, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

- E aquela ali atrás é Rosalie. – Edward falou, encerrando as apresentações.

A loira estonteante nem sequer acenou com a cabeça quando foi apresentada, mas sorriu quando Emmett entrou carregando a minha mala e escondendo alguma coisa às costas.

- Nem pense nisso, Emmett! – Edward advertiu e o sorriso do outro desapareceu.

- Ah, qual é, Eddie. Não foi pra isso que ela veio? Por que não acabarmos logo com isso?

- Ela acabou de chegar e teve um encontro quase mortal com um deles. Deixe-a descansar.

- Não preciso de ninguém me dizendo o que fazer, Edward. – retruquei, me repreendendo imediatamente por falar com ele daquela forma. Apesar de ser louco e ter tentado me seduzir no meio da estrada deserta, ele ainda era o meu cliente. Mas se tinha uma coisa que me deixava irada, era alguém querendo mandar em mim. – Vou passar apenas um final de semana aqui. Quanto antes começar, mais rápido fico livre disso. – "e dessa família de loucos", completei em pensamento.

- Viu só, Eddie? A garota não precisa de guarda-costas. – Emmett falou e então depositou minha mala num canto da sala, só então revelando o que tinha escondido às costas.

- Um balde de tinta? – perguntei, tentando entender o que aquilo tinha a ver com os fantasmas.

- Esses fantasmas vêm tentando nos impedir de pintar a casa desde que nos mudamos. – Carlisle explicou. – Sempre que fazemos menção de mudar a cor das paredes, eles aparecem e criam todo tipo de confusão.

- Como jogar minha doce irmã pela janela. – Alice completou com tanta ironia que eu quase ri. Só segurei o riso porque Rosalie me lançava um olhar cortante, como se me desafiasse a tirar sarro do que acontecera.

Engoli o riso e me dirigi a Emmett, estendendo a mão para pegar o balde pequeno.

- Posso?

- Fique à vontade. – ele falou rindo e me estendeu o balde.

- Me permitem fazer um pouco de sujeira? – perguntei, lançando olhares à família reunida à minha frente.

- Você pode tentar. – Edward murmurou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se tivesse certeza de que eu não conseguiria fazer nada.

Fiquei de frente para uma das paredes imaculadamente brancas e posicionei o balde de tinta azul nas minhas mãos, pegando impulso para lançar aquela tinta contra a parede. E assim o fiz. Mas antes que a tinta chegasse à parede, ela começou a fazer o movimento contrário, vindo agora diretamente na minha direção.

Eu quase já conseguia sentir a tinta em cima de mim manchando meu casaco Gucci branco novinho. Mas assim como tinha acontecido agora pouco no quase acidente de carro, eu fechei os olhos para não ver a tragédia, mas não senti nada a não ser o impacto de algo duro se chocando contra a lateral do meu corpo, me levantando e me levando para longe, tão rápido que quando dei por mim estava do outro lado da sala, zonza e confusa.

- Quê? O que foi...? – perguntei desnorteada, olhando ao redor.

Vi a família Cullen parada no mesmo lugar ao pé da escada me encarando. Edward estava ao meu lado ainda com os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me encarava preocupado.

Empurrei-o pelo peito, ou ao menos tentei. Edward não se moveu um centímetro sequer, mesmo quando fiz mais força, mas ele viu o que eu estava tentando fazer e me soltou, recuando alguns passos. Mas a ausência das suas mãos me sustentando me fez perder o equilíbrio e cambaleei alguns passos. Certamente teria caído se Edward não tivesse vindo para o meu lado mais uma vez e me segurado com firmeza.

- Respire fundo. – ele aconselhou num tom baixo. Fiz o que ele falou e me senti um pouco melhor, parando de ver as coisas girarem ao meu redor. – Desculpa ter feito isso.

- Hum? Oi? Não. Não! Melhor isso do que levar um banho de tinta.

- Foi o que pensei.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu quase esqueci onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Já nem sentia mais a tontura pela forma brusca como Edward havia me tirado da mira da tinta. A tontura agora se devia apenas ao excessivo deslumbramento que estava sentindo por aquele louco que se dizia vampiro.

Lá estava Edward rindo de novo, e quando eu ia perguntar o motivo dele estar sorrindo dessa vez, eu senti um arrepio frio percorrendo meu corpo, arrepio já muito familiar para mim, e quando me voltei na direção de onde os Cullen estavam, vi outras cinco pessoas paradas um pouco mais acima, nos degraus da escada. Cinco pessoas mortas.

O sangue subiu à minha cabeça, a raiva voltando com força e eu andei até lá, pisando forte por todo o caminho.

- Que bom que família Buscapé está reunida. Quem foi o idiota que jogou tinta em mim? – perguntei irritada, quase gritando, encarando os fantasmas parados atrás dos Cullen, que me encaravam como se eu fosse a louca da história.

- Vá embora da nossa casa! – uma mulher loira e elegante, aparentando ter entre quarenta e cinqüenta anos, ordenou.

- Sua casa? – perguntei com ironia – Que eu saiba, a única moradia de defuntos é o cemitério.

- Essa casa é nossa! – o homem que aparentava a mesma idade dela falou, colocando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros, apoiando-a. – Se não saírem, nós vamos...

- Infernizar a vida de vocês, acabar com cada segundo de paz, assombrar a casa, as visitas e blá, blá, blá. – resmunguei interrompendo-o. – Como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido isso antes.

- O que é você? – uma fantasma muito fofa perguntou.

Sem querer comecei a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com aquela família. Pelo visto todos tinham morrido ao mesmo tempo, inclusive aquela menininha que não devia ter mais de dez anos.

Mesmo ela tento me chamado de "que", eu não consegui me irritar com ela.

- Sou uma Mediadora. – expliquei.

- Por isso pode nos ver? – ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Sim. Por isso mesmo. – não era exatamente por isso, mas eu não saberia como explicar para uma menininha a diferença entre mediadores e deslocadores.

Um sorriso sinistro atingiu seus lábios pequenos, fazendo-a parecer uma diabinha, e eu confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo dela.

- Me ensina a dar um soco igual ao que você deu no meu irmão?

O irmão dela, o mesmo fantasma loiro que quase tinha me matado na estrada, não gostou nada de ser lembrado do soco que eu tinha lhe dado e me encarou com o olhar cortante.

Acabei me distraindo tentando não rir ou soltar algum comentário que só serviria para irritá-lo mais e não reparei quando uma das fantasmas se afastou do grupo. Só percebi o que ela estava fazendo quando Carlisle – que estava quase do meu lado – começou a se mexer desconfortável, saindo do lugar o tempo todo.

Quando realmente prestei atenção, vi que a fantasma que deveria ser uns dois ou três anos mais velha que eu, estava passando as mãos nas costas dele, subindo e descendo.

Eu não sabia qual era a sensação de ter um fantasma tocando sem poder sentir o toque em si, mas pelo que Paul me falara, era algo semelhante a uma água gelada percorrendo seu corpo, mas sem molhar.

- Ei, você. – chamei e ela parou o movimento, mas não se mexeu – Gracinha. Pare com isso.

Ela apenas riu e voltou a acariciar as costas dele, fazendo-o se mexer desconfortável de novo e seu olhar tentou seguir o meu, olhando por sobre o ombro, mas ele não via nada, é claro.

Andei até ela determinada e a segurei pelo pulso.

- Bate em mulheres também? – ela perguntou nem um pouco abalada, ainda sorrindo travessa.

- Já que eu sou mulher e você também, não vejo nenhum problema nisso.

Ela ainda estava rindo quando sumiu e reapareceu ao lado da mulher que deveria ser a sua mãe.

- Só vamos dizer uma coisa, mediadora. – o homem mais velho e com pinta de galã falou em alto e bom som – Não temos nada contra você, mas...

- Ah, não vocês não têm nada contra mim, – interrompi com um sorriso sarcástico e a voz carregada de ironia – mas ainda assim esse seu filhinho idiota tentou me matar e eu quase tomei um banho de tinta. Isso porque vocês não têm nada contra mim, certo?

- Nós queremos esse seres nojentos longe da nossa casa. – ele continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada – E faremos de tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance para conseguir isso.

- Isso inclui tentar me matar?

- Não se meta no nosso caminho e nada lhe acontecerá.

- Ah, claro! Recado anotado, chefe. – falei batendo continência e então subi as escadas, ficando um degrau abaixo da família de fantasmas e de costas para os Cullen – Agora é a minha vez de passar o recado: Eu, diferente de vocês, tenho muito contra vocês. Primeiro por tentarem me esmagar contra uma árvore, depois por quase destruir meu lindo casaco Gucci novinho. – eu não me importava do cara ser bem mais alto que eu e ficar ainda mais alto por estar um degrau acima de mim. Continuei falando com firmeza, sem me importar de estar começando a ficar com dor no pescoço – Vocês estão mortos. Ouviu? Mortos! E mortos não têm direito a reivindicar imóveis. Não importa quem está aqui dentro, essa casa não pertence mais a vocês. Eu estou aqui porque eles me chamaram – eu falei apontando aleatoriamente por sobre o ombro –, mas é vocês que eu quero ajudar, fazendo com que encontrem seu caminho.

- Nós não vamos sair daqui enquanto...

- Eu ainda não terminei, seu loiro aguado – interrompi o fantasma novinho que ainda não tinha sido perdoado pelo que tinha feito comigo e voltei a atenção para seu pai. – Depende apenas de vocês se esse final de semana será agradável ou não. Podemos conversar e nos entender como pessoa e fantasmas civilizados e tudo será resolvido.

- A única forma de resolvermos isso é tirando esses vampiros imundos do nosso lar. – o fantasma pivete gritou e então sumiu, sendo seguido por todos os outros menos o pai.

- Você ouviu. – ele falou num tom calmo, mas sério. – Não queremos vampiros assassinos maculando nosso lar. Se você quer mesmo nos ajudar, mande-os sair daqui. Então seguiremos nosso caminho. Você tem até domingo para isso.

Ele já estava desaparecendo quando eu segurei seu pulso, detendo-o ali.

- Caso você não tenha notado ainda, as coisas não serão exatamente como vocês querem. Você me deu um prazo. Agora eu faço o mesmo. Convença sua família a sair dessa casa por bem, ou sairão por mal. Mas uma coisa é certa: _vocês sairão!_

Soltei seu pulso para que ele fosse embora e então me voltei para os Cullen que continuavam me encarando como se eu fosse a fantasma ali. Era por isso que eu não gostava de mediar com a casa cheia. A única pessoa que não me encarava assim era Edward. Ele olhava para mim apenas como se esperasse algo. Como se esperasse alguma reação minha. A ficha já tinha caído, mas eu não queria admitir ainda.

- O que aconteceu? – Carlisle perguntou depois de alguns segundos com todos em silêncio. – O que eles falaram?

- Eles... disseram que querem vocês fora da casa até domingo. – respondi numa voz um pouco baixa, tentando assimilar as novas informações. – E disseram que vocês são... são...

- Vampiros. – Edward completou, ainda me encarando daquele mesmo jeito.

- Sim. É o que somos, Suze. – Carlisle afirmou, parecendo agora um pouco tenso. – Pensei que Edward havia explicado tudo no caminho. Alice disse que...

- Mas ele explicou. – Alice falou parecendo se defender de alguma acusação que não havia sido feita. – Eu vi ele explicando tudo.

- Eu falei tudo que precisava, – Edward falou ainda olhando apenas para mim – mas você não acreditou.

- Por que acreditaria? Isso é... isso é... Vampiros não existem! – esbravejei querendo chamar todos eles de loucos, mas nem argumentos tinha.

- Emmett, não! – Edward gritou em tom de alerta, mas no milésimo de segundo seguinte o vampiro grandão estava atrás de mim, me segurando com uma força que me deixou um pouco sem ar e tirou meus cabelos do ombro, colando os dentes no meu pescoço. Mas não fez mais nada. Apenas ficou ali me segurando como se fosse me morder. – Emmett, solte ela. Isso não tem graça.

Vendo que nenhum membro daquela família parecia estar preocupado com a atitude desse... desse _vampiro_, eu me obriguei a relaxar, mesmo com ele rosnando ao meu lado.

- Acredita em nós agora? – Emmett perguntou, finalmente tirando a boca do meu pescoço e me soltou, mas continuou parado atrás de mim.

- Acredito.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mesmo sem querer acreditar, não havia como negar. As evidências estavam ali na minha frente. E agora que os fantasmas tinham se referido a eles como vampiros, não haveria como não enxergar as evidencias. Uma coisa era essa família ser um bando de loucos que achavam que eram vampiros. Outra bem diferente era ter fantasmas – seres que faziam parte da minha vida desde que eu nasci – falando que eles eram mesmo diferentes. _Muito diferentes_.

Então uma lembrança da conversa com Paul me voltou à mente e eu quis esganar ele de raiva. Paul tinha dito que o cliente não aparentava ser velho, mas num tom que dizia que era só aparência mesmo. Ele sabia a verdade. É claro que sabia. Edward tinha me dito que ele sabia tudo e prometera guardar segredo. Mas o filho da mãe bem que poderia ter me alertado.

- Ótimo! – então, com aquela mesma velocidade que me deixava zonza, Emmett voltou para o lado da loira com cara azeda, sorrindo satisfeito.

- O que mais eles falaram? – Carlisle perguntou, retomando a conversa – Você disse que nós não íamos sair; que queria conversar com eles e ajudá-los. O que eles falaram?

- Eles disseram que a única coisa que fará eles pararem é se vocês saírem. E disse que se eu ficar no meio, eles me incluirão no pacote.

- Não foi uma boa idéia trazê-la, Carlisle. – Esme murmurou me encarando com olhar apreensivo – Ela pode se machucar.

- Não se preocupem comigo. Não é o primeiro fantasma revoltado que encontro e duvido que será o último.

- Mas você pode se machucar. – ela continuou, ainda preocupada.

- Um machucado a mais, um a menos... – falei dando de ombros – Não fará diferença. Embora... O que acontecerá se eu sangrar aqui dentro?

Sabia que poderia ser idiotice perguntar isso. Poderia estar me oferecendo de mãos beijadas para aqueles vampiros e estar assinando meu atestado de óbito.

Ah, que legal! Seria a refeição principal ali dentro. Sangue de mediadora fresquinho.

- Nós não somos vampiros assassinos, Suze. – Edward falou, se aproximando devagar como se temesse que eu recuasse – Ele disse que nós somos assassinos e nojentos, mas é puro preconceito. Eu te expliquei que só nos alimentamos de sangue animal. Não matamos pessoas.

- Eu lembro disso. Mas o que... – sabe quando você olha para algo ou alguém que nada tem a ver com a conversa e aquilo faz a ficha cair legal? Bem, foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu estava olhando para o corrimão de madeira talhada com detalhes muito bonitos e antigos que não tinha nada com aquela conversa e percebi uma coisa muito estranha. – Eu não lembro de ter falado que os fantasmas chamaram vocês de vampiros assassinos e nojentos.

A reação de Edward foi apenas ficar em silêncio e me encarar como uma criança travessa que tinha falado demais e tinha sido pega em alguma mentira.

- Eles... falam isso o tempo todo. Quer dizer... Eu te disse que eles escrevem nas paredes.

- O que é muito estranho já que eles não gostam de sujar a própria casa. – comentei, descendo os últimos degraus e encarei cada um ali que pareciam evitar meu olhar.

- Eles costumam fazer isso na parede da garagem nova. – Carlisle respondeu, me encarando finalmente – Nós a construímos assim que nos mudamos porque a antiga não cabia nossos carros.

- Hum... – continuei encarando-os e quando eles não falaram mais nada eu comecei a me irritar – Por que estou com a impressão que há algo mais além do que vocês estão me contando?

- Não há nada, Suze. – Carlisle respondeu, mas não convenceu ninguém com sua voz calma de Dalai Lama.

- Se vocês querem a minha ajuda, é melhor que comecem a confiar em mim. – falei cruzando os braços decidida.

Eu sabia que eles estavam escondendo algo. Era um fato. E eu não achava justo eles saberem tanto sobre mim e eu saber tão pouco sobre eles. Se ninguém me contasse nada nos próximos minutos, poderia simplesmente pegar minha mala e voltar para Carmel.

Já era demais eu descobrir que estava diante de vampiros e ainda assim aceitar o trabalho, mas eles nem se davam ao trabalho de confiar em mim.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que era que eles não estavam me contando, mas algo me dizia que tinha a ver com Edward. Ou talvez com Alice. Não sei bem.

Edward tinha esse estranho costume de ficar rindo sozinho em momentos totalmente inconvenientes, embora agora estivesse bem sério, e tinha falado exatamente o que o fantasma havia me falado. Como se... Como se pudesse vê-los também, ou ouvir. Mas isso não era possível. Afinal, se fosse isso, por que ele teria me chamado afinal?

E Alice? Qual era a dela? Por que ela ficava dizendo que tinha visto quando Edward me contara que eles eram vampiros? Nós estávamos no meio da estrada totalmente deserta. Não tinha como ter alguém por perto sem eu ter notado. A não ser que...

- Vocês se transformam em morcegos?

Nem bem fiz a pergunta e me arrependi. Tinha sido idiotice pensar isso. Tanta idiotice que os vampiros à minha frente estavam rindo da minha cara agora. Perfeito. Estava numa casa cheia de vampiros que não confiavam em mim e ainda era motivo de piada.

- Desculpe, Suze, nós não... – Edward começou ficando sério novamente, mas eu ergui uma mão interrompendo-o.

- Esquece. Com licença. – pedi me afastando de todos e me dirigi até a porta da frente.

- Não vai embora, não é? – Alice perguntou.

- Não sem a minha mala. – respondi sem me voltar. – Só preciso fazer uma ligação.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e peguei o celular que estava no bolso da minha calça jeans, apertando no botão de rediscagem. Foram quatro longos toques até que Paul atendesse.

- _Espera um instante. Vou procurar um lugar silencioso_. – Paul gritou do outro lado, um ruído terrível dificultando que eu o ouvisse.

Esperei enquanto o som de música alta ia diminuindo a medida que ele se afastava e estão tudo ficou silencioso. Eu aqui me ferrando e o idiota em alguma boate se divertindo.

_- Pronto, pode fa..._

- Seu filho da mãe! – gritei interrompendo-o – Eu juro que vou te bater tanto quando nos encontrarmos que será preciso cirurgia plástica agressiva para você parar de se alimentar de canudinho.

_- Suze, eu..._

- Como você teve a coragem de me mandar para a casa de sete vampiros e nem sequer me avisar? Você não tem medo da morte, não?

- _Você teria acreditado se eu tivesse contado?_ – ele retrucou, aumentando a voz também quando eu continuei gritando.

- Mesmo se eu não acreditasse, seu traidor da espécie, você tinha que ter me alertado.

_- Eles são bons, Suze. Jamais teria te mandado para um lugar se a sua vida estivesse em risco._

- Em risco ou não, Paul, você errou feio dessa vez.

_- Sei que errei. Desculpa, ok? Eu só tinha certeza que você não iria acreditar e acabaria não aceitando o caso por pensar que se tratava de uma família de loucos._

- Ah, é. Tem esse detalhe também. Você sabe que odeio trabalhar com casa cheia. Você me fez pensar que o cara morava sozinho.

_- Desculpa por isso também. Eu..._

- Te desculpo com uma condição. – o interrompi novamente, falando calmamente agora.

_- Sabia que ia chegar a hora da exploração._

- Exploração uma merda! Você está em dívida comigo.

_- O que é? Vai reduzir o meu lucro?_

- Até poderia, mas não. O que eu quero é que você me responda uma coisa.

_- O quê?_

- Tem alguma coisa com essa família que eles não estão me contando. O que é?

- Paul não sabe, Suze. – Edward respondeu, aparecendo de repente ao meu lado, me fazendo pular um metro para trás com o susto.

- Merda! Que susto, Edward! – reclamei levando uma mão ao peito e quase deixei o celular cair. – Falo contigo depois, Paul.

_- Ok. Se cuida._

"Se cuida." O filho da mãe me manda pra uma casa dessas e fala "se cuida"? Ele é que tinha que se cuidar, porque quando eu o encontrasse, aquele sorriso lindo ficaria completamente desdentado.

- Escuta aqui, Edward. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa que...

- Sim, tem. – ele respondeu me interrompendo. – Mas não é nada que vá interferir no seu trabalho aqui. E não é nada que possa colocar a sua vida em risco ou algo do tipo. E se você quiser, posso pedir para todos saírem da casa para que você possa trabalhar em paz.

- Isso seria uma boa. – murmurei. – Nada contra eles, mas é só que a casa já está muito cheia.

- Eu sei. Sabia que havia mais de um fantasma, _óbvio_. Com toda a confusão que estava acontecendo aqui, tinha que ser mais de um, mas nem cheguei a imaginar que eram cindo. – ele comentou passando as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa. – Imagino que não vai ser fácil para você mediar todos eles nesse final de semana. Então vou pedir para que todos saiam e te deixem trabalhar em paz, ok? Mas por favor, não vá. Nós não queremos nos mudar dessa casa. Demorou muito para que encontrássemos um lugar perfeito para morarmos. Apesar de não nos machucarmos com a presença desses fantasmas, não é nada agradável ficar ouvindo barulhos esquisitos ou ser jogado pela janela.

Foi a minha vez de ficar em silêncio absorvendo o que Edward tinha acabado de falar. Não tudo, mas dois pequenos detalhes.

- Por que você acha que eu vou embora? – perguntei voltando a cruzar os braços.

E lá estava aquela expressão de alguém que foi pego no flagra novamente.

- Você disse que...

- Não disse, não. Em momento algum eu disse que estava _pensando_ em ir embora.

- Eu só...

- O quê, Edward? "Você só" o quê? – insisti quando ele ficou em silêncio novamente. – E mais. Como raios você sabe que são cinco fantasmas?

Tinha certeza que esse final de semana abriria a minha mente de vez para todos os tipos de coisas estranhas. Sempre acreditei em fantasmas, é claro. Aos seis anos descobri que era uma mediadora. Aos dezesseis, que era, na verdade, uma deslocadora, graças a Paul. Antes nem sequer pensava que essa coisa de viajar no tempo e no espaço pudesse existir de verdade. Hoje fazia parte da minha vida. Agora tinha essa de vampiros. Logo estaria acreditando em lobisomens, duendes, fada do dente e até em Papai Noel.

Ok. Talvez não em Papai Noel. Mas logo estaria no ponto de procurar saber mais sobre o tal do Harry Potter.

- Edward? – insisti quando mais uma vez ele ficou em silêncio e aquele típico sorriso torto começava a aparecer no seu rosto perfeito que mais parecia ser esculpido em mármore.

- Harry Potter só existe nos livros, Suze. – ele respondeu apenas, parecendo fazer um grande esforço para não rir.

- Eu não... Eu... Como você...? – interrompi minha tagarelice sem sentido e respirei fundo tentando compreender o significado de tudo aquilo. Como ele poderia saber que eu estava pensando em Harry Potter? Não podia ser coincidência, podia? A chance dele saber o que eu... o que eu estava... _pensando_... Ah, merda! – Você lê mentes! – exclamei num tom esganiçado.

- Sim. – ele respondeu apenas, embora eu não tivesse feito pergunta alguma, e voltou a ficar sério.

Ah merda! Merda! Porcaria. Ah merda! E ele está ouvindo eu pensar tudo isso. Merda!

"_Pára de falar 'merda', Suze!"_ ordenei a mim mesma. "_Ele vai pensar que você tem mente suja_."

E ele com certeza está ouvindo tudo isso. Tanto que está rindo da minha cara de novo. Merda!

- Ai droga! – exclamei agora em voz alta e apertei a cabeça como se tentasse bloquear meus pensamentos dele.

- Não adianta.

- Pára de ler a minha mente, droga!

- Desculpa, não consigo controlar isso. – ele falou agora rindo abertamente. – E você pensa muito alto.

Ele ria! Claro que ele ria. Porque não era ele que estava nessa situação totalmente constrangedora. Meu Deus! Será que eu pensei alguma coisa constrangedora nas últimas horas?

Claro que eu pensei. Minha mente era um poço de merda. Vivia pensando porcaria.

Ai meu santo! Ele deve ter pensado o pior de mim quando fiquei pensando que ele era louco por dizer que era vampiro. Que horror! Tinha chamado-o de nomes horríveis na viagem até aqui. E... E... Ai, por favor Deus, abre um buraco e me suga para o centro da terra. Ninguém dará pela minha falta.

Eu, Suze Simon, lembrava bem de ter pensado altas impurezas quando o conheci. E saber que ele tinha ouvido cada pensamento pervertido, para dizer o mínimo...

- Não foi tão ruim assim. – ele falou ainda sorrindo, passando a mão no cabelo mais uma vez.

- Ai meu Deus! – gemi de vergonha e dei as costas para ele, sentando no degrau da entrada, escondendo o rosto nos braços apoiados nos joelhos. – Vamos lá, solo! Abra sob mim e me tira daqui!

- Desculpa, Suze. – Edward pediu num tom baixo e sentou ao meu lado.

- Você deveria ter falado algo. – reclamei ainda com o rosto escondido.

- Não acho que iria fazer alguma diferença. Pensamento não é algo fácil de controlar.

- Mas eu poderia tentar. – resmunguei com vontade de chorar de tanta vergonha. – Sua família deve estar pensando horrores de mim. O que eu pensei sobre cada um quando cheguei...

- Eles não sabem de nada. – ele falou e só então eu ergui meu rosto para encará-lo, apoiando o queixo nos braços ainda dobrados sobre os joelhos. – Eu sou o único que pode ler mentes.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Mas Alice... Ela parece ser diferente.

- Você é muito perceptiva, sabia? – ele falou com um meio sorriso – Alice vê o futuro. Ela nos viu quando eu tomei a decisão de te contar sobre quem somos. Ela vê as coisas baseada nas decisões das pessoas. E viu quando você decidiu que iria embora se nós não confiássemos em você.

- Ah. Parece legal.

- Nós confiamos em você. De verdade. – ele murmurou e pegou na minha mão sobre o joelho, apertando-a levemente. – Não vá. Por favor.

Ai droga! Por que ele tinha que me olhar assim tão intensamente? Quem poderia resistir a um pedido de um homem gostoso como esse? Impossível não era? E ele parecia estar sendo sincero quanto a confiar em mim.

- Eu estou. – ele garantiu, voltando a apertar a minha mão de leve. – Confiamos em você. Ok?

- Ok. Eu fico. – suspirei e peguei impulso, ficando de pé novamente. – Mas temos que combinar uma coisa.

- Claro. – ele ficou de pé também, perto demais e eu tive que erguer o rosto para encará-lo – O que é?

- Saia da minha mente! – ordenei, dando as costas para ele, andando na direção da casa.

- Desculpa, mas isso não é algo que eu possa fazer. Não sei controlar. – Edward logo estava ao meu lado e abriu a porta para mim, mas me segurou pelo pulso antes que eu entrasse. – A propósito. Gostei da parte do "homem gostoso".

Edward queria me matar de vergonha. Só podia ser isso. Estava prestes a disparar uma resposta bem afiada para ele quando entramos na casa e vi apenas Carlisle parado ao pé da escada nos aguardando.

- Sabe que escuto a resposta afiada mesmo sem você falar, não é? – Edward perguntou enquanto fechava a porta depois que entramos.

- Eu já pedi para você parar de ler a minha mente! – resmunguei me voltando irritada para ele.

- E eu já disse que não é algo que possa controlar. – ele devolveu rindo.

- Mas que droga! – cruzei os braços ainda mais irritada e me voltei para Carlisle que nos observava com um leve sorriso nos lábios – Onde estão os outros?

- Saíram para te deixar mais à vontade. Só devem no domingo. Fiquei apenas porque tenho que ir para o hospital dentro de algumas horas.

- Hospital? – perguntei tentando não aparentar surpresa, mas não sendo bem sucedida.

- Carlisle trabalha no St. Vincent's Medical Center. – Edward explicou parando ao meu lado – E antes que você pergunte o que eu sei que vai perguntar, não, ele não tem nenhum problema com sangue. Carlisle é o mais controlado de todos nós. Trabalha em hospitais há mais de dois séculos.

- Dois séculos? – perguntei um tanto esganiçada, olhando de Carlisle para Edward – Quantos anos vocês têm?

Claro que havia muito o que saber sobre todos daquela família. Recusei a sugestão de Carlisle para descansar um pouco e fomos para a sala, Carlisle sentando em uma poltrona a minha frente e Edward ao meu lado no sofá de três lugares.

Juntos os dois me contaram um pouco da história da família – só então eu entendi porque Edward chamava Esme e Carlisle de pais – e tentei não surtar muito quando eles me falaram suas idades reais. Só me acalmei mais quando o assunto saiu dos vampiros e chegou nos fantasmas. Ali era o meu porto seguro.

- Então você pode mesmo ver os fantasmas, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim. Através da mente de Suze. – Edward respondeu me olhando de relance – É bem interessante.

Eu não achava nada de interessante nisso. Seria impossível achar interessante alguém invadindo minha mente. Agora nem pensar direito mais eu podia.

- Desculpe. – Edward pediu num tom baixo.

- Saco! – resmunguei, tentando ignorar o fato de que ele podia ouvir mesmo _tudo_ que eu pensasse e tentei manter uma conversa para não acabar pensando besteira – Então se você viu tudo, sabe que esses fantasmas estão mesmo determinados na causa.

- Sim, eu percebi isso. Eles não vão sair assim tão fácil. – Edward comentou, olhando para Carlisle agora.

- Não é assim tão simples. – retruquei firme – Eles não vão sair. Ponto! Pela forma determinada com que eles agiram, não vão se deixar convencer a deixar a casa sem que vocês saiam. Mas ainda assim vou tentar conversar com eles amanhã.

- Não é perigoso para você ficar perto deles? – Carlisle perguntou com a expressão preocupada.

- Duvido muito que eles tentem algo contra mim novamente. Eles sabem que eu sou a única aqui que pode ouvi-los e eles querem que eu convença vocês a ir embora. Se me machucarem, os mais prejudicados serão eles.

- Tome cuidado.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Carlisle. Mas se quiser, pode me ajudar com algo.

- O que precisar.

- Seria útil ter alguma informação sobre esses fantasmas. Seus nomes, o modo como morreram. Quanto tempo faz que isso aconteceu. Coisas do tipo.

- Nós já temos essa informação. – Edward respondeu, sentando de lado no sofá de forma a ficar de frente para mim. – Quando suspeitamos que eram fantasmas, procuramos saber sobre os antigos moradores e descobrimos que eles tinham morrido há sete anos. A casa estava vazia desde então.

- Como eles morreram? – perguntei sentando de lado também.

- Vazamento de gás. Estavam todos dormindo. Ainda tenho os dados sobre eles salvos no meu computador. Posso te mostrar.

- Quero ver sim. – murmurei, me recostando no sofá e suspirei cansada.

Não era um cansaço físico, embora estivesse começando a ficar sonolenta. Mas a sensação de esgotamento se devia mais ao fato de eu estar farta de ver esse tipo de tragédia ao meu redor. Uma coisa era uma morte aqui e outra ali. Outra bem diferente era uma família inteira morrer de uma vez por um motivo tão tolo. E o que era pior: não tinham como culpar ninguém.

E eram todos tão jovens. Mesmo os pais. Todos tinham um futuro longo pela frente que foi brutalmente interrompido. Era nesses momentos que eu gostaria de ser normal para não presenciar tanta injustiça.

- Suze. – Edward chamou num tom baixo e gentil. – Você não...

- Edward – interrompi bruscamente, ficando em pé – se vai ficar dentro da minha mente, guarde suas opiniões apenas para você, ok? Agora se não for incômodo, gostaria que mostrasse onde vou ficar. Quero começar cedo amanhã.

Pensei que Edward fosse falar alguma coisa, mas um rápido olhar para Carlisle o fez ficar calado e ele se limitou a sair da sala pedindo que eu o acompanhasse até o andar de cima.

- Sua mala já está aí dentro. – ele informou quando paramos em frente a um dos quartos. – Se precisar de algo, é só me chamar. A qualquer hora.

- É. Vampiros não dormem. – murmurei abrindo a porta, lembrando de parte da conversa que tínhamos tido agora pouco.

- Boa noite, Suze. – Edward murmurou antes que eu fechasse a porta – E me desculpe por ficar invadindo sua mente.

- Vai parar? – perguntei me voltando para ele.

- Você pode parar de pensar?

- Claro que não. Isso é impossível.

- É impossível para mim parar de ler a mente das pessoas também. – ele devolveu com um meio sorriso lindo, mas irritante – Mas vou tentar parar de comentar sobre o que escuto, ok?

- Acho que isso é tudo que posso conseguir, não é? – perguntei suspirando em derrota.

- Sim. Sinto muito. Mas não fique assim, ok? – ele murmurou se aproximando um pouco e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, causando um arrepio por todo meu corpo ao sentir seu toque gélido. – Eu estou achando bastante agradável ouvir o que você pensa sobre mim.

- Seu idiota! – esbravejei dando um passo para trás e bati a porta na sua cara.

Edward era um imbecil mesmo. Como alguém conseguia ser tão incrivelmente irritante com apenas algumas palavras? E era bom que ele ouvisse mesmo a quantidade de xingamentos que eu estava despejando sobre ele na minha mente nesse instante.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**:: Carlisle's POV ::**

Eu ainda não estava completamente convencido de que chamar essa garota para nos ajudar com os fantasmas tinha sido uma boa idéia. Ela poderia se machucar seriamente.

- Ela já disse que sabe se defender, Carlisle. – Edward falou ao entrar na sala e se jogou no sofá despreocupadamente. – Você precisava ver a forma como ela saltou do carro e partiu para cima do fantasma. Foi bem impressionante.

- Mas se não fosse pelo seu reflexo, ela poderia estar morta agora. – retruquei.

- Sim, mas ela está bem. E eu vou tomar cuidado para que nada disso aconteça novamente. – ele falou com um sorriso.

- Você está se divertindo com isso, não está?

Ele riu ainda mais abertamente e deitou no sofá, ficando a contemplar o teto.

- A mente dela é tão criativa. Você não faz idéia da quantidade de xingamentos ela conseguiu pensar a meu respeito nos últimos três minutos.

- Você está provocando, Edward. Isso não é certo.

- É divertido, Carlisle. Finalmente eu posso ler a mente de alguém que não é um vampiro e posso conversar a respeito.

- Mas se controle ou vai acabar irritando-a de verdade.

- Tenho certeza que não. – ele murmurou ainda encarando o teto como se tentasse ver através dele e de repente ficou em pé. – Vou encontrar com o pessoal enquanto ela dorme. Estou começando a ficar com sede e já que terei de ficar de babá pelos próximos dois dias, é melhor estar bem alimentado.

- Você fala como se fosse um estorvo ficar com ela. Sei que não é.

- Ah, de fato não é. – ele respondeu com um sorriso, olhando rapidamente para o andar de cima.

- Edward...

- Parei. Não demoro. – ele informou já andando para a parte de trás da casa. – Devo estar de volta antes de você sair para o hospital.

Edward estava parecendo Emmett com seu comportamento infantil. Mas eu não poderia culpá-lo por se sentir tão bem perto de uma humana novamente. Fazia tempo que não tínhamos contato com alguém que não fosse um vampiro. Apesar de Suzannah não ser uma humana normal, não mudava quem ela era. A diferença era que seu sangue parecia não exercer nenhuma atração sobre nós. Nem mesmo Jasper se alterara com a sua presença.

Quando Emmett fizera a brincadeira de fingir que ia mordê-la, chegando perto demais do seu pescoço, eu cheguei a pensar que aquilo estava indo longe demais. Mas quando Edward murmurara para mim dizendo para que eu me acalmasse, que Emmett estava perfeitamente controlado, eu relaxei.

Ouvi Suze andando pelo quarto, provavelmente se preparando para dormir e deitei no sofá para relaxar um pouco antes de ir para o hospital. Liguei a televisão e estava passando um programa de culinária.

Já fazia três horas desde que Edward tinha saído e dentro de mais ou menos uma hora eu teria que ir trabalhar. Esperava que ele não demorasse muito porque não queria deixar Suzannah sozinha com cinco fantasmas ensandecidos soltos pela casa.

Esme tinha razão. Poderia ser muito perigoso para ela ficar ali. Mas se Edward garantia que poderia cuidar de tudo, só o que eu poderia fazer era confiar no meu filho.

Pensar em Esme me trouxe imagens do que ela estava fazendo agora. Eu amava vê-la caçando. Apesar dela não ter o instinto predador aguçado, não deixava de ser sexy vê-la atacando um cervo ou um leopardo, seu preferido. Sempre que saíamos juntos para caçar, só nós dois, eu ficava com vontade de interromper sua refeição para beijá-la e sentir seu corpo contra o meu. E só pensar nisso foi o bastante para me deixar excitado. Era como se pudesse sentir seu toque sobre o meu corpo, sentir seus lábios no meu pescoço, seu hálito gelado contra o meu rosto.

Espera um instante. O hálito de Esme não era gelado. Não para mim. Então porque eu estava sentindo um vento frio soprando contra o meu rosto?

Abri os olhos, mas não vi nada que pudesse estar trazendo aquele ar para mim. E eu continuava com a sensação de estar sendo tocado, quase como se tivesse alguém em cima de mim, embora eu não conseguisse ver nem sentir ninguém ali. Era como se não passasse disso. De sensações. Coisas da minha mente projetando o prazer que eu estava sentindo ao pensar em Esme.

De repente foi como se todos os sons ao meu redor desaparecessem e eu estivesse completamente sozinho naquela sala. Nada fora dali importava para mim.

Recostei a cabeça novamente nas almofadas e fechei os olhos me permitindo levar por aquilo. Eu sabia que havia algo errado, mas estava me sentindo tão bem que a vontade daquilo continuar foi mais forte, e eu gemi baixinho ao sentir uma pressão no meu quadril, roçando no volume que começava a se formar.

**:: Suze's POV ::**

Estava tentando dormir, mas por mais que aquela cama fosse extremamente confortável, eu acabei passando horas revirando de um lado para o outro sem conseguir relaxar.

Levantei irritada com aquilo, pensando em tomar um copo de água para tentar me acalmar dos últimos acontecimentos, mas olhei ao redor e não vi nenhum copo para que eu pudesse encher na torneira.

Estava só de camisola de cetim e descalça, mas tudo que fiz foi vestir um robby do mesmo tecido da camisola e saí do quarto, descendo andando pelo longo corredor até chegar ao topo da escada.

Estava começando a descer quando ouvi um gemido masculino seguido de uma risada baixa de mulher, ambos vindos da sala que estava com as luzes apagadas, mas com uma iluminação que parecia vir de uma televisão ligada.

Pensando que poderia se tratar de algum dos casais loucos daquela família, achei melhor dar meia volta e ir para o meu quarto tentar dormir sem a água mesmo, mas nem bem tinha completado o movimento de girar o corpo para voltar e Edward aparecia lá embaixo aos pés da escada, seu olhar cravado na sala, seu cenho franzido, e então ele ergueu a vista para mim e fez sinal para que eu descesse, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios para pedir silêncio.

"_Eu não vou descer!"_, exclamei na minha mente, sabendo que ele ouviria.

No segundo seguinte Edward estava ao meu lado e colocava uma mão sobre a minha boca para impedir que eu gritasse com o susto.

Seu corpo estava completamente colado ao meu, uma mão ao redor da minha cintura enquanto a outra permanecia sobre a minha boca e eu o encarei alarmada quando ele aproximou o rosto do meu até que sua boca quase encostasse no meu ouvido.

- É Carlisle lá embaixo. – ele sussurrou num tom tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. – Mas eu não consigo ver com quem ele está.

Afastei meu rosto para encará-lo e apenas encontrar o seu olhar me fez compreender aquelas palavras.

"Fantasma."

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e colou ainda mais meu corpo ao dele, tirando meus pés do chão e me levou para o andar de baixo naquela velocidade que me deixava zonza e só me soltou quando estávamos ao lado da porta da sala onde tudo acontecia.

Girei o corpo ficando de costas para ele, Edward ainda próximo demais de mim, e eu andei um pouco para o lado até conseguir visualizar a cena que me deixou de olhos arregalados.

Estava prestes a gritar de novo, dessa vez de raiva, quando Edward colocou a mão sobre a minha boca mais uma vez e me segurou pela cintura, impedindo que eu entrasse na sala e acabasse com aquilo.

"_Que foi?"_ perguntei na minha mente e ele respondeu da mesma forma que tinha feito agora pouco, sussurrando bem baixo no meu ouvido.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. Carlisle não me ouviu chegar nem está nos ouvindo conversar.

"_Ele está ocupado demais com isso"_ pensei enquanto apontava para a cena a nossa frente.

A mesma fantasma que tinha ficado tocando em Carlisle enquanto eu falava com os pais dela mais cedo, agora estava em cima do médico. E quando em digo "em cima", é em cima mesmo! Ela estava deitada sobre o corpo dele, uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril, seu corpo espectral ondulando sobre o do vampiro. E o pior de tudo é que Carlisle parecia estar adorando aquilo.

Apesar dele obviamente não conseguir tocar nela, ele estava sentindo tudo que ela fazia, e certamente estava gostando demais porque não parava de gemer e arquear o quadril contra o dela, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo rebolando em cima dele.

- Ela fez algo contra ele. – Edward continuou sussurrando, seu hálito gelado roçando no meu pescoço e me deixando arrepiada – Já o chamei duas vezes, mas ele não me escuta.

"_Ela deve ter algum poder para criar uma bolha ao redor deles"_ ponderei lembrando de uma vez quando enfrentei um fantasma que tinha esse dom. Por mais que tentasse chegar perto dele, era como se tivesse uma barreira invisível que me impedia. _"Vou tentar algo para afastá-los."_

- Você acha que consegue?

"Não se ele se deixou envolver pelo poder dela. E é o que está parecendo. Mas vou tentar."

- Espera. – ele pediu me segurando mais firme contra o corpo dele. – Ela pode machucá-lo?

"Ele é um vampiro, Edward. Como pode se machucar?"

- Então deixa. – ele sussurrou, seu lábio roçando rapidamente no meu ouvido, liberando mais uma descarga elétrica. – Deixa eles se divertirem um pouco.

"_Você está falando sério?"_ perguntei tentando girar meu corpo para encará-lo, mas ele me segurava com tanta firmeza que eu tive que me contentar em olhar por sobre o ombro e vê-lo acenando afirmativamente. _"E a sua mãe? Isso não te incomoda?"_

- Não é como se Carlisle estivesse fazendo isso de propósito, Suze. Ele nem deve saber o que está acontecendo, de acordo com o que eu vi na sua mente sobre esse poder.

"Mas mesmo assim..."

- Deixa rolar. Não tem como impedir mesmo. Tenho certeza que Esme vai entender.

Ou eu tinha a mente muito fechada, ou Edward tinha a mente muito aberta. Porque aquilo estava estranho demais até para mim que estava acostumada com tudo. Ou quase tudo.

Mas ver Carlisle de olhos fechados completamente dominado pelo prazer que uma fantasma estava lhe proporcionando, certamente não estava na minha lista.

E o pior de tudo era que meus pés pareciam estar presos ao chão, me impossibilitando de sair dali. Meus olhos continuavam presos naquela cena e ter Edward tão perto assim não facilitava para que eu pensasse com clareza.

- Quer que eu te solte? – ele perguntou ainda sussurrando no meu ouvido, mais uma vez roçando os lábios no meu lóbulo, mas algo me dizia que agora foi proposital. – Talvez tenha sido. Depende da sua resposta. – ele murmurou com o tom um pouco mais rouco – Quer que eu te solte, Suze?

Se eu queria? Claro que não queria. Mas aquilo não estava certo. Estava bom, mas muito errado.

- Vou seguir a resposta da sua mente e não a que escapar pelos seus lábios, ok? – Edward comentou voltando a roçar os lábios no meu ouvido. – Abre os olhos. – ele pediu.

Nem tinha me dado conta de que tinha fechado os olhos para aproveitar a sensação da sua boca gelada. Fiz o que ele pedia e continuei observando aquela cena que me deixava super constrangida, mas não deixava de ser excitante.

"_É seu pai aí, Edward. Não acha melhor sairmos?"_ perguntei quase fechando os olhos novamente quando os lábios desceram para o meu pescoço.

- Não fecha os olhos, por favor. – ele voltou a pedir. – Só posso ver isso através de você. E não, não é estranho. Estou acostumado a ver esse tipo de coisa nessa casa. Nunca com uma fantasma envolvida, mas o resto eu já vi.

Continuei observando a cena enquanto Edward deslizava os lábios pelo meu pescoço, roçando os dentes de leve na pele sensível e eu até pensaria que ele poderia me morder, mas acho que não corria esse risco.

- Não tem perigo nenhum. – ele murmurou, continuando a me torturar.

Um gemido mais alto atraiu a minha atenção para aqueles dois no sofá, e o que eu vi quase me fez querer cavar um buraco e me enterrar nele.

A fantasma agora tinha aberto a camisa de Carlisle e tinha se inclinado sobre ele, deslizando os lábios no peito firme e pálido.

- Ela é bem ousada. – Edward murmurou sem parar o que fazia.

"_Como é o nome dela?"_ perguntei com a voz entrecortada, tentando a todo custo não fechar os olhos para aproveitar mais os toques dos lábios de Edward.

- Laura. – ele respondeu. – Quer que eu pare?

Se eu dissesse que sim ele teria como ler a minha mente e ver que eu estava mentindo então apenas meneei a cabeça e me deixei levar.

Laura continuava focada em dar prazer a Carlisle enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo comigo, mas se eu já estava me sentindo envergonhada por estar presenciando aquela cena dos dois, não era nada comparado ao que eu senti quando vi a fantasma abrindo a calça do médico e ergueu o vestido perto curto que ela usava – não tanto para que eu visse o que não queria – e se ajustou melhor em cima dele, uma mão escondida debaixo do seu vestido meio solto, e desceu o quadril de vez, fazendo os dois gemerem alto.

- Oh, céus! – ofeguei baixinho, chocada e excitada com aquilo.

Suas duas mãos se posicionaram sobre o peito nu de Carlisle e ela começou a se mover sobre ele, subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido, as mãos de Carlisle agarrando o tecido do sofá com força.

Quanto mais ela aumentava o ritmo, mais Edward se dedicava ao meu pescoço, deslizando uma mão pela minha barriga e me pressionou mais contra o seu corpo, permitindo que eu sentisse o quanto ele também estava apreciando tudo aquilo.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto seu cheiro é gostoso, Suze. – ele murmurou com a voz rouca, agora lambendo meu pescoço e quase me fazendo desfalecer nos seus braços.

"Meu sangue..."

- Sim, seu sangue. – ele confirmou – O cheiro é delicioso, mas o melhor é que ele me deixa controlado. Sinto o cheiro, mas a sede não vem.

"E isso é bom?"

- Eu não estou te matando, então sim, é muito bom.

Eu também estava achando muito bom. Continuava com um pouco de vergonha por estar vendo os dois transarem bem na minha frente, mas Edward estava fazendo o possível para que essa vergonha fosse deixada de lado. E estava sendo bem sucedido.

Suas mãos começaram a subir para os meus seios cobertos apenas pela camisola fina e ele deslizou o hobby por um dos ombros, seguindo com os beijos para lá ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão fria cobria meu seio, me fazendo arfar com o contato.

Laura agora se movia ainda mais rápido em cima de Carlisle que gemia sem controle, arqueando o quadril contra o dela.

- Acha que essa tal bolha vai se romper quando eles acabarem? – ele perguntou enquanto pressionava o mamilo com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele achava mesmo que eu era capaz de raciocinar naquele momento? Como eu posso saber se a bolha seria rompida ou não? Dependia daquela fantasma louca e pervertida.

- Então é melhor pararmos aqui. – ele murmurou parecendo um pouco irritado, tirando a mão do meu seio e colocou o hobby de volta no lugar, mas manteve uma mão ao redor da minha cintura. – Não sei quanto a ela, mas Carlisle está quase lá. Se ela romper a ligação quando acabar, os dois vão nos ver aqui e saberão que estávamos espiando.

"Tem razão."

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e deixei que Edward me levasse até o topo da escada, permitindo que eu colocasse os pés no chão quando teve certeza de que eu ficaria em pé sozinha.

Ficamos parados ali por mais alguns segundos e ouvimos os sons dos gemidos cada vez mais altos e então um grunhido de Carlisle ecoou pela casa.

Encarei Edward que mantinha os olhos fixos em mim e ele sorriu de leve, dando um passo na minha direção, o suficiente para colar nossos corpos novamente.

- Vá dormir, Suze. Você já teve emoções demais por hoje. – ele sussurrou com o rosto bem perto do meu. – Vou falar com Carlisle depois que perceber que ele está sozinho e vou tentar explicar o que houve.

- Preciso ter uma conversinha com essa fantasma.

- Deixe para fazer isso pela manhã. Espere Carlisle sair porque tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito constrangido por você ter presenciado tudo.

- Mas você não precisa falar. – sussurrei com urgência, meu rosto ficando quente de repente.

- Ele saberá que essa é a única forma para eu saber tanto. Só através dos seus olhos e dos seus ouvidos eu pude ver exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Ele me colou ao seu corpo mais uma vez, me segurando pela cintura, permitindo que eu sentisse sua excitação contra o meu ventre, e me levou até a porta do meu quarto.

- Vá dormir. Ou tente descansar um pouco. – ele sussurrou sem me soltar. – Amanhã será um longo dia. – ele completou depositando um pequeno beijo no meu pescoço e me colocou no chão. – Boa noite, Suze.

- Boa noite, Edward. Peça desculpas a Carlisle por mim.

- Pode deixar.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim certa de uma coisa. Aquela noite seria longa e insone.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Quando a claridade começou a invadir o quarto, eu já tinha tomado banho e estava sentada na cama esperando um horário mais apropriado para sair. Mas depois eu me chutei mentalmente por estar sendo tão estúpida. Vampiros não dormiam. Eu não precisava ficar esperando ninguém acordar. E já fazia mais de duas horas desde que eu me tranquei no quarto. Carlisle certamente já tinha ido para o hospital. Agora estava sozinha com Edward.

Bem, eu, Edward e cinco fantasmas com quem eu teria uma longa conversa em breve.

- Edward? – chamei em voz alta, ainda sentada na cama.

- Está decente? – ele perguntou, quase no mesmo instante, parado do outro lado da porta.

- Estou vestindo uma fantasia de leoa que é constituída só da cauda e orelhinhas. – respondi olhando para a porta que se abria – Quer ser meu leão?

- Sabia que os leões são os meus favoritos? – ele comentou andando lentamente na minha direção, então, num movimento ágil, ele avançou sobre mim, me fazendo deitar na cama e ficou por cima, sua boca roçando no meu pescoço. – São apetitosos.

- Hum... Se você tem um fetiche por animais do sexo masculino, então talvez seja melhor chamar Paul aqui.

Edward riu contra o meu pescoço, me arrepiando ainda mais e se afastou um pouco para me encarar.

- Sem graça. – ele resmungou, dando um pulo suave para trás, ficando em pé fora da cama.

- Sério. Tenho certeza que Paul virá se o chamar. – falei, sentando novamente e arrumei a blusa que tinha subido um pouco.

- Eu passo essa. – ele desdenhou com um meio sorriso – Você me chamou.

- Sim. E sei que você sabe para quê.

- Mas prometi que não comentaria sobre o que ouvisse na sua mente.

- Há algumas horas atrás você não lembrou dessa promessa. – retruquei com um sorriso irônico.

- Há algumas horas atrás eu esqueci muita das minhas promessas, Suze. – ele devolveu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Pior é que eu também.

- Então... – pigarreei de leve, decidida a mudar de assunto. – Eu te chamei aqui para te pedir aqueles arquivos que você mencionou sobre os fantasmas. Vou precisar saber um pouco mais sobre eles antes de sentar para uma conversa.

- Você acha que eles vão querer sentar para uma conversa? Aquele fantasma que levou um soco está bem irritado.

- Sentar é um modo de falar, Edward. Eu vou falar e eles vão me ouvir.

- Você fala como se fosse simples.

- É simples. – pulei para fora da cama e andei até Edward, pousando as duas mãos sobre o seu peito. – E se você for um vampiro bonzinho trazendo meu café da manhã e os arquivos, posso pensar em te deixar assistir.

- Opa. Serei autorizado a assistir uma sessão espírita! – ele exclamou com ironia. – Super!

- Continuei chamando de sessão espírita e eu faço amizade com os fantasmas e os incentivo a tirar vocês da casa.

- Se fizer isso não receberá o pagamento, mediadora. – ele falou com um sorriso vitorioso, achando que tinha me vencido com essa.

- O melhor pagamento seria ver sete vampiros tendo os traseiros chutados por cinco fantasmas. Isso, querido Edward, – murmurei, ficando nas pontas dos pés para sussurrar no seu ouvido – seria melhor que um orgasmo.

Aproveitei a oportunidade em que Edward ficou momentaneamente sem palavras e me afastei com a intenção de ir até a minha mala para pegar meu perfume, mas a mão fria de Edward me deteve, me segurando pelo pulso.

Num gesto rápido ele me trouxe de volta para si, fazendo com que meu corpo se chocasse contra o dele e me segurou com firmeza pela cintura, sussurrando no meu ouvido como tinha feito na noite passada.

- Se você diz isso é porque nunca experimentou um de verdade.

- Eu sou uma mediadora, Edward. – retruquei com esforço para me manter sã quando senti seus lábios roçando no meu pescoço – Tenho um conceito diferente do que me dá mais prazer.

- E eu sou um vampiro, Suze. – ele devolveu se afastando um pouco para me encarar – Mas sexo ainda é o que me dá mais prazer.

- Pensei que fosse beber sangue.

- De forma alguma. Claro que beber sangue durante o sexo torna tudo melhor, mas infelizmente não bebo mais sangue humano.

- Bem, há quem goste de sexo envolvendo anim...

- Ok, Suze. Você venceu. – ele me interrompeu com um sorriso ainda maior e começou a andar em direção à porta. – Vou pegar o notebook com os arquivos sobre os fantasmas e depois vou preparar algo para você comer.

- Eu vou com você. – falei já andando para fora do quarto também. – Cansei de ficar no quarto.

- Eu costumo causar esse efeito nas mulheres. E olha que nem estou no meu melhor dia.

Ignorei o comentário de Edward e o acompanhei até o seu quarto, mas não me atrevi a entrar. Dois segundos depois ele voltava com o notebook e descemos juntos em direção à cozinha.

– Quer comer o quê? – ele perguntou abrindo a geladeira depois que eu me acomodei à mesa com o notebook ligado à minha frente.

– Qualquer coisa sem sangue. – murmurei prendendo o riso, começando a ler o arquivo que Edward tinha deixado aberto para mim.

– Nem mesmo uma carne mal passada? O sangue vai estar cozido.

– Bacon com ovos está bom, Edward.

– Que nojo.

Ignorei seu resmungo e me concentrei nos dados à minha frente, me informando sobre aqueles fantasmas enquanto ele preparava meu café da manhã.

Pelos dados que Edward tinha conseguido obter, Agatha era o nome da mãe e seu marido se chamava George. A mulher não trabalhava antes de morrer, mas vivia em eventos sociais. O que tinha de fotos dela em jornais nas colunas sociais não era brincadeira. O homem tinha uma empresa de seguros que estava crescendo cada vez mais no estado, o que justificava ele morar numa casa tão grande e luxuosa.

Quanto aos seus filhos, Laura – a fantasma tarada que tinha "atacado" Carlisle – tinha 20 anos e estava fazendo faculdade de medicina. Acho que esse foi um dos motivos que levou ela a se encantar tanto pelo médico. Se bem que sendo bonito e sexy daquele jeito, a profissão não deveria importar muito.

– Você não ouviu isso, ouviu? – perguntei olhando para Edward que estava de costas para mim fritando bacon.

– Eu sei que você acha meu pai bonito e sexy, Suze. – ele respondeu, olhando para mim por sobre o ombro, com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios – Só o jeito que você olha para ele, como se quisesse estar no lugar da fantasma ontem à noite...

– Vai à merda, Edward! – resmunguei, voltando à minha leitura.

Alex era o nome do fantasma que quase tinha me matado naquele acidente de carro. Era bom saber o nome de quem eu tinha batido e agora podia xingá-lo à vontade. Ele tinha dezessete anos quando morreu e era capitão do time de futebol da escola particular onde estudava.

Dos três filhos, apenas Margareth – ou Maggie, como havia no jornal com a notícia da morte – era ajuizada. Ela tinha oito anos e tinha sido campeã regional do concurso infantil de soletrar. Havia uma pequena foto dela com um troféu e uma homenagem do seu treinador de campeonato inclusa na matéria do jornal. Todos que falaram da pequena fantasma, a descreveram como calma, amorosa e divertida.

Tudo bem que ela tinha me pedido para ensiná-la a dar socos, mas ao menos ela não tinha o instinto assassino do irmão, nem a mente pervertida da irmã.

Eu teria que tomar cuidado com Alex para que ele não se irritasse novamente e acabasse contagiando a família. E maior cuidado eu teria que ter com Laura. Se ela criasse aquela bolha enquanto estivesse mediando-os, seria impossível obter algum progresso.

– E como você vai fazer para que ela não crie a bolha? – Edward perguntou, depositando o prato ao lado do notebook e sentou na cadeira à minha frente.

Afastei o notebook para o lado e peguei o garfo, começando a comer antes de responder.

– Preciso conquistar a confiança deles, em primeiro lugar.

– Não acho que você tenha começado com o pé direito.

– Talvez não. – concordei depois da segunda garfada. Apesar de Edward ser um vampiro, ele cozinhava muito bem. Esse café da manhã estava tão gostoso quanto o que Andy preparava.

– Obrigado. – ele agradeceu com um sorriso satisfeito. – Quem é Andy?

– Meu padrasto. E saia da minha cabeça, vampiro curioso! – reclamei tentando ficar séria, mas foi impossível quando ele se fingiu de ofendido, fazendo bico. – Idiota. – resmunguei, sem conseguir mais segurar o riso. – A questão é que mesmo não tendo um primeiro bom contato com os fantasmas, ainda não é o fim do mundo. Eles precisam de mim para tirar vocês daqui e vão me respeitar.

– Você acha?

– Eu tenho certeza.

Terminei de comer e fui para a sala com Edward, pedindo mentalmente para que ele ficasse longe dali enquanto eu falava com os fantasmas.

– De jeito nenhum. E se eles tentarem te machucar?

– Eu já disse que sei me cuidar. – resmunguei cruzando os braços numa postura desafiadora.

– Se não fosse por mim, você teria sido esmagada naquele carro e teria levado um banho de tinta.

– Alex só fez aquilo porque você estava comigo. E o banho de tinta, que eu ainda não sei quem foi o responsável, foi culpa do seu irmão. – retruquei de imediato, sorrindo de leve quando ele não encontrou argumentos – Eu nunca fiz nada contra esses fantasmas e eles sabem disso. Sabem que eu estou aqui para ajudar.

– A pergunta é: ajudar a quem? – ele questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Ajudar aquele que menos me irritar.

– Lembre-se que eu estou pagando, Suzannah.

– Você não me deixa esquecer isso, Cullen. Mas não se preocupe. Sei do meu dever. E sei quem está certo ou errado nessa história. Porque pode ter certeza que eu não ajudaria vocês mesmo se me pagassem um milhão, caso visse que os fantasmas sairiam prejudicados.

– Quem te vê falando assim pensa que você é a pessoa mais íntegra do mundo. – ele murmurou se aproximando lentamente e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, brincando com ela entre os dedos.

– Está tentando me ofender, Cullen? Tentando me fazer ver que eu escolhi o lado errado da briga? – desafiei, tentando não me deixar abalar pela sua mão que roçava no meu rosto enquanto ele continuava brincando com o meu cabelo.

– Você usa seu dom para ganhar dinheiro, Suze. – ele respondeu olhando fixamente para os meus olhos – Não estou tentando ofender ninguém. Estou apenas dizendo a verdade.

– Você não me conhece. Não pode me julgar por suposições.

– Não estou supondo nada. Você é mercenária e sabe disso.

Eu queria batê-lo, mas sabia que não tinha forças perto dele. E sabia também que ele podia ler a minha mente e antecipar a minha reação. Mas se ele pensava que sairia ileso depois dessas palavras, estava muito enganado.

Vi seus lábios se contorcendo num pequeno sorriso vitorioso por saber que tinha me atingido, mas eu faria aquele sorriso perfeito desaparecer logo mais.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei nos cinco fantasmas daquela casa, chamando seus nomes claramente na minha mente, ao mesmo tempo em que emitia um pedido de ajuda que sabia que eles poderiam ouvir.

Edward nem bem se deu conta do que eu estava fazendo e seu corpo já estava sendo lançado para bem longe, atravessando uma das enormes janelas, indo parar tão distante que eu quase não conseguia vê-lo.

Sentia os fantasmas parados atrás de mim e rapidamente me concentrei em Edward antes que ele voltasse e tentasse fazer alguma idiotice.

"_Fique longe, Edward"_ pedi mentalmente, rezando para que ele me ouvisse. _"Esse seu comportamento idiota me ajudará a ganhar a confiança deles. Não venha para cá agora. E não se preocupe comigo. Eu ficarei bem."_

Quando vi que Edward não tentava se reaproximar da casa, deduzi que ele tinha me ouvido, me surpreendendo com a habilidade dele que me alcançava mesmo a essa distância.

Respirei fundo e só então me voltei para os fantasmas que me encaravam com um misto de desafio e compreensão. Nem preciso dizer que o desafio vinha de Alex, preciso?

– Obrigada por isso. – agradeci, olhando para cada um pausadamente e então me encaminhei para um dos sofás, obviamente não o mesmo em que Laura tinha estado com Carlisle.

– Ele não machucou você, não é? – Agatha perguntou, se acomodando ao lado do marido no sofá de dois lugares, deixando seus filhos no outro maior.

– Não. Só estava me irritando. – respondi dando de ombros.

– Eu sei que você está aqui para tentar nos tirar da nossa casa, mediadora. – George falou num tom calmo e sério – Mas isso não é algo que discutiremos. Não vamos sair daqui enquanto eles estiverem.

– Meu nome é Suze, George. Por mais que seja uma mediadora, ser chamada assim faz com que eu me sinta menosprezada.

– Suze, então.

– E vocês têm que entender que estão mortos. Não foi culpa de ninguém, muito menos da família que mora aqui agora. – continuei, sem me deixar abalar pela cara de poucos amigos que eles tinham – E pessoas mortas não podem ser donos de casa alguma.

– Se quer nos ajudar, tire-os daqui. Então sairemos. – Agatha falou apenas, cruzando os braços em postura de desafio.

– Mas não foi para tirar vocês nem ninguém daqui que eu aceitei esse trabalho, Agatha. Eu quero apenas ajudar vocês a seguir em frente.

– Nós não iremos a lugar algum enquanto esses vampiros sanguinários continuarem a sujar a nossa casa. – Alex resmungou, cruzando os braços como a mãe tinha feito.

– Se vocês estão observando-os tanto quanto eu imagino que estão, sabem que isso não é verdade. Vocês sabem que eles não são assassinos.

– Mas não são humanos, tampouco. – Alex retrucou de imediato.

– Falou o _fantasma_ que tentou me matar. – devolvi encarando-o desafiadoramente. – Vocês tentaram me atacar duas vezes desde que eu cheguei. Primeiro jogando o carro contra a árvore. Se não fosse pelo reflexo de Edward, do _vampiro_, eu estaria morta agora. E depois jogaram a tinta em cima de mim.

– Aquele vampiro tentou manchar a minha parede. – Agatha retrucou, se acusando involuntariamente.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Agatha? – perguntei, ficando na ponta da poltrona, me controlando para não partir para cima dela por quase ter estragado meu casaco Gucci.

– Você estava no lugar errado. Apenas isso. – ela murmurou olhando para baixo.

– E vocês não se preocupam em machucar qualquer pessoa que esteja no caminho, desde que consigam o que querem, não é? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha – Quem são os assassinos cruéis agora?

– Você não vai nos fazer mudar de idéia com esse papo de querer jogar a culpa em nós. – Laura falou pela primeira vez e eu não pude deixar de lembrar o que tinha acontecido essa noite entre ela e Carlisle. – Nós não queremos machucar você. E não vamos, contanto que você não fique no nosso caminho.

– Se quiser nos ajudar, ótimo. – Alex continuou – Mas se não quiser, aconselho a pegar suas coisas e ir embora.

– Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntei mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma ameaça das mais transparentes. E só foi confirmada com ele arqueando uma sobrancelha me desafiando. – Está querendo levar outro soco, por acaso?

Sua postura confiante facilmente vacilou e ele se recostou no sofá novamente, finalmente calando a boca.

– Tenta bater no meu irmão mais uma vez para ver o que acontece com você. – Laura ameaçou, ficando de pé e eu imediatamente fiz o mesmo.

– E você vai fazer o quê, Laura? – perguntei colocando as duas mãos na cintura assim como ela tinha feito. – Me envolver nessa sua bolha estúpida e me seduzir como fez com Carlisle? Com o _vampiro_ que você tanto despreza?

Assim como tinha acontecido com o seu irmão, no instante em que terminei de falar, a confiança dela desapareceu e eu tinha certeza de ter visto medo nos seus olhos.

– Você fez o quê? – seus pais esbravejaram ao mesmo tempo, ficando de pé em um salto.

– É mentira dela. – Laura tentou, mas sua voz fraca não permitiu que ela soasse verdadeira.

– Como você pôde fazer isso, minha filha? – sua mãe perguntou quase chorando.

– Ela está mentindo, mãe! – Laura gritou agora, seu corpo começando a tremer, não sei se de raiva ou de nervoso.

Recuei um passo para trás para não acabar me envolvendo em alguma perda de controle emocional daquela fantasma pervertida e o meu movimento atraiu sua atenção para mim. E sua ira também.

– Por que você teve que falar? – ela perguntou ainda gritando, inconscientemente se entregando – Você não tinha nada que abrir essa sua boca enorme, sua mediadorazinha de araque!

Por sorte eu já estava acostumada demais com aqueles ataques e vi perfeitamente quando ela ergueu um dos vasos de flores com o poder da mente e o lançou contra mim. Tudo que precisei fazer foi dar dois passos rápidos para o lado e a porcelana se espatifou contra a parede às minhas costas.

– Pare com isso, Laura! – seu pai ordenou gritando também, e eu já podia ver o efeito que a raiva de Laura estava causando nos outros fantasmas. Seus corpos espectrais começaram a tremer levemente, mas não o bastante para me deixar em alerta. – Saia daqui agora! – ele ordenou, apontando para a porta como se indicasse que ela deveria deixar a sala.

– E vai fazer o quê? – ela perguntou desafiando o pai – Me colocar de castigo? Eu tenho vinte anos, Sr. George. E caso o senhor não lembre, EU ESTOU MORTA! – ela finalizou a plenos pulmões, gritando tão alto que eu tive que tampar os ouvidos.

Logo em seguida à sua explosão, ela desapareceu, deixando seus pais prostrados no meio da sala.

– Você veio para cá nos ajudar ou para acabar com o pouco da família que nos resta? – Agatha perguntou num tom pesaroso e então desapareceu, sem me dar chance de responder, ou ao menos tentar.

George não falou mais nada – provavelmente ainda chocado com a revelação do que a sua filha havia feito e com a sua recente explosão – e então desapareceu também.

– Parabéns por isso, mediadora. – Alex murmurou com sarcasmo. – Fez um excelente trabalho.

– Vai mesmo ficar com gracinhas para o meu lado, Alex? Não vejo sua irmã por perto para te defender.

Dei um passo na sua direção, firmando a minha intenção de batê-lo novamente, mas nem precisei avançar muito e ele já arregalava os olhos, desaparecendo no segundo seguinte, me deixando sozinha com Maggie.

Ela tinha se mantido o tempo todo em silêncio, brincando com os pingentes da sua pulseira dourada, e agora um pequeno sorriso surgia nos seus lábios.

– Isso definitivamente é melhor do que novela mexicana.

Não conseguir prender o riso nessa hora, e sentei novamente na poltrona, encarando a pequena fantasma que parecia não ter pressa alguma de ir embora.

– Você não me odeia como o resto da sua família?

– Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente, ainda brincando com a sua pulseira.

– Por que não?

Era bom saber que alguém ali não me odiava, mesmo esse alguém sendo apenas uma criança. Ao menos era alguma coisa.

– Porque minha amiga disse que você está do lado dos mocinhos. – ela respondeu apenas, dando de ombros.

– E quem é essa sua amiga tão esperta? – perguntei de brincadeira e ela riu.

– Ela é esperta mesmo. – ela falou ainda com aquele sorriso fofo no rosto, finalmente parando de brincar com a pulseira e me encarou – Nós somos amigas há muitos anos. Antes mesmo da minha morte. Minha mãe dizia que era uma amiga imaginária, mas eu sabia que não era.

E eu sabia bem o que era aquilo. Tinha passado anos da minha infância com esses "amigos imaginários" até que aprendi a manter a minha boca fechada sempre que um deles aparecia na minha frente. E só então minha mãe ficou aliviada por ter uma filha "normal".

– Essa sua amiga, Maggie... Posso te chamar assim, não posso? – perguntei, por via das dúvidas e ela assentiu sem deixar de sorrir. – Como a sua amiga se chama?

– Clícia.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Clícia? Clícia. Clícia. Por que esse nome não me era estranho?

– Ah, eu preciso ir agora. – Maggie anunciou ficando de pé. – Daqui a pouco meus pais voltam para saber onde eu estou.

– Se você quiser, pode voltar aqui a qualquer momento para conversarmos.

– Tá.

Ela sorriu para mim e então sumiu. Alguns segundos depois Edward aparecia na sala e se recostou no batente da porta, me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Tentei não pensar no quanto aquela visão me deixava sem fôlego, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida.

E Edward rindo da minha cara era a resposta para a minha pergunta não feita.

– Idiota. – resmunguei, fechando os olhos e me recostei na poltrona.

– É engraçado ver você lutando para bloquear sua mente.

– É. Hilário. Estou morrendo de rir.

Ainda ouvi ele rindo baixinho e então o som de tecido mexendo me fez perceber que ele tinha sentado em algum dos sofás à minha frente.

– Essa primeira conversa não deu muito certo, não foi? – Edward perguntou depois de um tempo e eu agradeci a mudança de assunto – Eles parecem estar ainda mais contra você.

– Muito pelo contrário. – respondi sorrindo e abri os olhos – Foi excelente. Maggie está do meu lado.

– Maggie? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha novamente e sua expressão era mais irônica impossível – A fantasma de oito anos e que tem uma amiga imaginária chamada Clícia?

– Quando se é fantasma a idade não importa. Ela esta morta pelo mesmo tempo que toda família e pode me ajudar tanto quanto qualquer outro. E se a amiga dela, que por sinal é uma fantasma também, caso você não tenha percebido...

– Eu ouvi isso na sua mente. Mas você a conhece?

– O nome não é estranho, mas não consigo lembrar de onde. – fiquei um tempo em silêncio tentando forçar a minha mente, mas não vinha nada. – Você não pode me ajudar aqui?

– Se você não consegue lembrar, não tenho como ajudar. Não posso ouvir algo que não está na sua mente.

– Inútil. – resmunguei baixinho, mas ele riu. Sinal claro de que a audição dos vampiros era realmente apurada.

– Mais do que você possa imaginar.

– Sai da minha mente, sugador de sangue. – reclamei, ficando de pé e rumei para as escadas com Edward no meu calcanhar.

– Magoou.

– O fato é que – continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompida antes – se essa outra fantasma também está do meu lado, então agora são duas. O problema todo é Laura que está bem irritada comigo e Alex que a segue como um poodle treinado. Os pais são neutros, mas ainda são uma ameaça. – subi as escadas e rumei para o meu quarto, a fim de pegar meu celular para ligar para Paul.

Mas assim que abri a porta do quarto, levei um susto não só per ter um fantasma ali dentro, mas porque aquela fantasma não deveria estar ali.

– Clícia!

– Oi Suze.

A fantasma à minha frente sorria para mim como se fôssemos amigas de longa data. Nós nos conhecíamos há muito tempo, sim. Mas de amigas nós não tínhamos nada.

– E-eu... exorcizei você. – balbuciei, encarando-a como há muito tempo não encarava um fantasma.

Recuei um passo e Edward imediatamente se posicionou à minha frente numa postura nítida de proteção, embora não houvesse nada que ele pudesse fazer para me defender.

– Não. Você _pensou_ que tinha me exorcizado. – ela corrigiu, sentando descontraidamente na minha cama.

Saí do espaço de "proteção" de Edward e me encaminhei rapidamente para ela, pronta para dar um soco naquela fantasma idiota e dessa vez exorcizá-la direito, embora não pudesse ver onde eu tinha errado da outra vez.

Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar perto demais, ela desapareceu.

Bufei irritada e sentei no mesmo ponto da cama onde ela tinha estado, e só então encarei Edward que me observava com o cenho franzido.

– Vai me explicar? – ele perguntou, andando na minha direção e sentou ao meu lado.

– Não está lendo a minha mente?

– As lembranças estão voltando muito rápido para você. Não estou conseguindo acompanhar.

Olhei para o meu celular que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama e ainda pensei em ligar para Paul, mas sabia que ele ficaria tão surpreso quanto eu estava naquele momento.

– Eu conheci Clícia há cerca de dois anos. Ela estava assombrando a casa da família e chegou a machucar a irmã mais nova. Nada muito sério. Paul conhecia o irmão dela e ficou sabendo do que estava acontecendo, então me chamou para ajudar. – respirei fundo e soltei o ar pesadamente ao lembrar daquele caso – Ela não queria sair de jeito nenhum. Destruiu boa parte da casa num surto de raiva e eu tive que exorcizá-la. Foi o meu primeiro exorcismo, mas eu tenho certeza de que fiz certo. – sabia que estava usando um tom de defesa, mas não poderia deixar Edward pensar que eu era algum tipo de amadora – Clícia desapareceu e a família ficou em paz. Por isso eu não entendo como ela pode estar aqui agora.

– Falhou no seu trabalho, Simon? – ele perguntou com ironia.

– Ela não era meu trabalho, Cullen. – retruquei ainda mais irritada do que antes – Ao menos não um remunerado.

– Então você não cobra de todo mundo?

– A cada dez casos, eu cobro um. Só envolvo dinheiro quando preciso sair de casa e passar muito tempo fora. Ou quando a família é excêntrica e não tão desesperada.

– Não tão desesperada? Como seria isso?

– Jamais cobraria da sua família se vocês estivessem correndo risco de vida.

– Mesmo tendo que sair da sua casa e passar o final de semana num Estado tão longe? Ainda assim você não cobraria nada?

– Tenho dinheiro reservado para essas ocasiões. Paul seleciona a maioria dos meus trabalhos. Ele investiga e diz quando vamos cobrar ou não.

– E você consegue ganhar bem assim mesmo?

– O suficiente para encher meu closet com tudo que gosto e ainda poupar um pouco para a faculdade.

– Tanto assim?

– Você ficaria surpreso com a quantidade de ricos loucos que acham que a casa está sendo assombrada quando não passa invasores ou fruto de uma imaginação fértil.

Ele ficou sério me encarando por um tempo e então estendeu uma mão na minha direção, colocando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha, mandando uma corrente elétrica por todo meu corpo.

– Desculpe por ter te chamado de mercenária. – ele falou num tom baixo, parecendo realmente arrependido de ter falado aquilo. – Eu estou arrependido mesmo. Não deveria ter te julgado assim tão rápido.

– Tudo bem. – murmurei, me sentindo levemente hipnotizada pelo olhar dele. – Se-será que você po-poderia se afastar?

– Por quê?

– Eu estou tentando pensar em como uma fantasma que deveria estar no mundo dos mortos apareceu aqui e a sua proximidade está tirando a minha concentração.

Um sorriso torto apareceu nos seus lábios e ele se aproximou ainda mais, quase encostando sua boca no meu ouvido e apenas a sua respiração gelada foi o bastante para tirar qualquer pensamento coerente da minha mente.

– Vou me afastar agora. – ele sussurrou com a voz sedutora – Mas depois vou querer continuar o que começamos ontem à noite.

Estremeci diante das suas palavras e recuei um pouco para encará-lo.

– Você faz isso de propósito, não é? Gosta de atrapalhar o meu trabalho.

– Gosto de ver você assim tão deslumbrada e entregue.

– Eu não estou entregue. – retruquei indignada, ficando em pé e aumentando a distância entre nós.

– Apenas um toque, Suze, – ele falou com a voz baixa, mas confiante – e eu te garanto que você faria o que eu quisesse.

Pior é que era verdade. Vampiro idiota!

Edward permaneceu na cama sem conseguir controlar uma gargalhada alta, enquanto eu ia até o sofá. Sentei, me sentindo um tanto tensa, tentando pensar num meio de explicar o fato de Clícia continuar nesse mundo.

– Não seria mais fácil você perguntar diretamente para ela? – ele sugeriu vendo que eu não estava achando graça nenhuma da situação.

– Duvido muito que ela venha se eu chamar. Esqueceu que tentei exorcizá-la?

– Mas você não disse que ela estava do seu lado?

– Não. _Maggie_ disse que ela falou que eu estava do lado dos mocinhos. Mas isso não quer dizer que Clícia esteja do meu lado.

– _Talvez eu esteja._

Fiquei em pé em um pulo e me voltei rapidamente ao som daquela voz, mas não havia ninguém ali. Ao menos não alguém que me permitisse vê-la.

– Por que não aparece? – perguntei irritada, cruzando os braços, olhando para um ponto qualquer no quarto.

– _Vai tentar me bater se eu ficar visível?_

A voz de Clícia estava claramente receosa e eu tentei relaxar um pouco, diminuindo a postura agressiva.

– Não. – respondi, voltando a sentar.

No segundo seguinte Clícia aparecia ao pé da cama.

– Por que você estaria do meu lado? – perguntei sem rodeios.

– Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou realmente arrependida por tudo que fiz? – ela perguntou, sentando na ponta da cama, não muito longe de Edward.

Ele, por sua vez, estava com a atenção totalmente voltada para mim, certamente para não perder nenhum detalhe daquela conversa.

– Eu tenho algum motivo para acreditar nisso?

– Olha, eu sei que fiz muita merda, mas eu estou arrependida, ok?

– Hum... – me recostei no sofá, voltando a cruzar os braços – Vamos fingir que eu acredito e então preciso perguntar: o que fez você se arrepender?

Clícia respirou fundo e então levantou, passando a andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro.

– Você sabe que eu morri há mais de 10 anos, não é?

– Vai me contar alguma novidade?

– É só que... Nós não tivemos oportunidade de conversar da outra vez. Acho que seria bom explicar tudo desde o começo. – apenas dei de ombros e isso foi incentivo suficiente para ela. – Quando eu morri, eu não consegui achar o caminho de volta para casa. Queria ver minha família, mas não lembrava onde morava. Fiquei vagando por um tempo, acho que alguns meses, até que encontrei Maggie num parquinho. Ela me viu, diferente de todas as outras pessoas vivas que passavam por mim. Ficamos amigas e eu acabei esquecendo de procurar a minha casa.

– E então Maggie morreu.

– Foi. Ainda assim era legal ficar com ela por aqui. A gente se divertia muito, apesar da diferença de idade. Mas um dia nós duas estávamos brincando de assombrar uma escola e eu vi a minha irmã. Resolvi seguir ela até a nossa casa e descobri que não era mais a _nossa_ casa. Eles tinham se mudado logo depois da minha morte. Acabei descobrindo também que todas as minhas coisas tinham sido dadas para caridade e isso me irritou muito.

– Você estava morta, Clícia. O que ia fazer com aquelas coisas?

– Eu sei, ok? Mas eu tinha uma espécie de testamento que eu fiz de brincadeira, mas que era um pouco sério. Eu tinha listado algumas coisas que queria que fossem entregues para certas pessoas e minha irmã sabia disso. E ela não respeitou a minha vontade. Eu tinha um monte de livros, muitos mesmo, e queria que eles fossem entregues à minha melhor amiga. E ela não recebeu nenhum deles. Todos os meus livros, _todos_, foram doados para uma biblioteca de quinta que nem tinha supervisor e os idiotas riscavam meus lindos livros. Faziam desenhos obscenos. Você não ficaria irritada se estivesse no meu lugar?

Certamente não. Ao menos não com livros. Mas se meus sapatos fossem doados e eu visse alguém usando os Jimmy Choo de camurça na chuva, com certeza iria querer matar um.

Mas eu não respondi nada. Já era bastante saber que Edward teria ouvido meu rápido surto de futilidade. Então apenas dei de ombros novamente, e esperei que ela continuasse.

– Bem, o fato é que isso me irritou demais. Então, já que eles se livraram tão facilmente das minhas coisas, nada mais natural do que forçá-los à minha presença um pouco. Comecei a assombrá-los, principalmente a minha irmã, e foi aí que você entrou. Eu estava só me divertindo. Juro! Não tinha noção do quanto a minha presença estava afetando a todos. Queria apenas irritar a minha irmã. Aquele incidentezinho com ela foi totalmente sem querer.

– Sei...

– Juro! – ela garantiu com ênfase, se aproximando um pouco mais de mim – Eu só queria deixá-la com medo e nervosa. Mas o susto foi um pouco maior do que eu tinha calculado e ela caiu da escada.

– Você ainda não explicou o motivo de ter se arrependido. – lembrei.

– Depois que você me "_exorcizou_" – ela falou, fazendo as aspas no ar – eu voltei até a minha casa. Não aprontei nada. Só queria observar. E foi então que eu vi que a minha presença naquela casa não estava afetando só a minha irmã. Minha mãe tinha entrado em depressão quando descobriu que meu espírito tinha ficado preso nesse mundo. E meu pai começou a beber. Os dois sempre foram muito católicos e pararam de ir à Igreja. – ela parou de falar e se aproximou mais, me olhando um tanto receosa, mas vendo que eu não ia fazer nada, sentou ao meu lado no sofá. – Eles foram se recuperando aos poucos depois que eu me ausentei e agora já estão bem. Mas não sei o que teria acontecido com eles se eu tivesse continuado aprontando daquele jeito.

Clícia parecia estar sendo sincera em todas as suas palavras. Eu não conhecia aquele lado bondoso dela, mas resolvi lhe dar um voto de confiança. Ao menos por enquanto.

– E como diabos você escapou do exorcismo? – perguntei por fim, não resistindo mais a curiosidade. – Eu tenho certeza de que fiz tudo certo.

– E fez. Quer dizer, eu acho que fez. Aquele foi o primeiro e único exorcismo que vi. Mas... o que você não sabia, porque eu fiz questão de te esconder isso, era que eu tinha o mesmo poder da irmã de Maggie, Laura.

– A bolha?

– Sim. Quando você falava comigo, eu simplesmente me colocava naquela bolha e te ignorava. E quando você estava me exorcizando, tudo que eu precisei fazer foi fingir que estava sendo exorcizada, baseada nos filmes que já tinha assistido, e desapareci na hora que julguei ser a certa. Então fiquei quieta até me certificar de que você tinha ido embora de São Francisco. Só então voltei para casa.

Eu tinha vontade de esganar aquela fantasma. Me enganou e eu caí como um patinho. Mas eu tinha que dar os méritos para ela. A sua interpretação foi perfeita.

– Sua família está bem, então. Você parece estar em paz. Por acaso não está vendo nenhuma luz branca, ou uma escada bem longa, ou seja lá o que vocês vêem quando chega a hora de ir?

– Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente e se recostou no sofá descontraidamente.

– Por que não? – perguntei me empertigando – O que falta para você ir embora?

– Está me expulsando, Suze? – ela perguntou ficando em pé e cruzou os braços com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Meio óbvio, não?

– Você deveria ser mais educada com alguém que poderia te ajudar, sabia?

– Eu nunca vou ser educada com... Espera! Me ajudar? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

– Talvez. – Clícia murmurou dando de ombros e se afastou lentamente olhando ao redor para a decoração do quarto.

– Por que você me ajudaria? Eu te exorcizei.

– Eu joguei uma televisão em você. – ela lembrou e eu tentei ignorar Edward que começou a rir, ainda sentado na cama. – Estamos quites.

Bufei irritada, me remexendo desconfortável no sofá e encarei Clícia que agora estava parada do outro lado do quarto.

– Segue para a luz, Clícia.

– Não tem luz, Suze.

– Vai embora! – ordenei.

– Eu não quero!

– Por que não? – perguntei ainda mais irritada com aquela situação – Vai logo! Vai lá reencarnar em um besouro.

– Suze. – Edward chamou me interrompendo e levantou da cama, vindo até mim, sentando ao meu lado no sofá. – Talvez você devesse ser... – ele fez uma pausa olhando rapidamente para Clícia e continou falando com uma voz suave e apaziguadora. Ao menos ele tentava. – ...um pouco mais paciente com ela.

Encarei Edward o enxergando bem pequeno, querendo mais que tudo dar um tapa na nuca dele e o mandar calar a boca, mas sabia que eu seria a única a sair machucada ali.

– Não se mete, Edward. – resmunguei apenas e levantei, indo até Clícia que recuou alguns passos até que suas costas se chocaram contra a parede ao lado da porta do banheiro. – O que ainda te prende aqui?

– Eu... não sei. – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa. – Primeiro eu pensei que o que me prendia aqui fosse porque eu não encontrava a minha família. Depois pensei que era por causa do que eles tinham feito com as minhas coisas. Mas agora eu já resolvi tudo e nada mudou. – ela suspirou pesadamente e então me encarou – Minha família está em paz. _Nisso_ você acertou. Mas eu não me sinto em paz.

– Por que não?

– E como eu vou saber? Só o que eu sei é que quero te ajudar.

– Mesmo depois do que eu te fiz?

– Mesmo depois do que você _tentou_ fazer. – ela me corrigiu.

– E como você pretende me ajudar?

Clícia então sorriu e saiu de onde estava, voltando a andar pelo quarto.

– Sabe aquela bolha de Laura? – ela perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta. – Ela descobriu essa habilidade há pouco tempo, enquanto _eu_ descobri há mais de oito anos. Então posso dizer que sou um pouco melhor que ela nessa parte e sei de coisas que ela não sabe.

– Como o quê?

– Coisas. – ela falou apenas – Eu vou te contar sobre o meu plano, mas antes tenho uma condição.

– Claro que tem. – resmunguei dando-lhe as costas e andei até a enorme janela de vidro, vendo a floresta que rodeava a casa. – Nada é de graça, não é? O que você quer? Que eu te deixe em paz quando isso acabar?

– Não, Suze. _Eu_ vou te deixar em paz. Só o que quero é que você não use o exorcismo como primeira opção.

Me empertiguei novamente e voltei a encará-la, cruzando os braços.

– Eu _nunca_ uso o exorcismo como primeira opção. Acho que você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso.

– Certo. – ela murmurou dando de ombros e cruzou os braços também, se aproximando de mim. – Vou reformular meu pedido: não use o exorcismo em hipótese alguma.

– Mas pode ser necessário. – falei, também andando na direção dela – Essa família não vai sair espontaneamente.

Nós continuamos andando na direção uma da outra e agora estávamos cara a cara. Por termos quase a mesma altura, nossos rostos quase se encostavam.

– Talvez. Mas não quero que você faça isso.

– Você não tem que querer. – retruquei.

– Vocês duas não podem resolver isso sem brigar?

– Cala a boca, Edward! – eu e Clícia mandamos ao mesmo tempo e então começamos a rir, deixando a atmosfera mais leve.

Nos afastamos um pouco e Clícia ficou séria novamente, passando a mexer nas pontas do cabelo liso, parecendo um tanto sem jeito.

– Eu só não quero que Maggie se machuque. – ela admitiu por fim.

Eu também não queria que ninguém se machucasse. Muito menos Maggie que era a única realmente do meu lado. Bem, Clícia também.

Por mim, eu encerraria aquele caso apenas com uma conversa pacífica, sem danos físicos ou emocionais para ninguém, fantasma ou não. O problema é que nem sempre isso era possível.

- Vou tentar. – respondi por fim. – Mas se não tiver outro jeito...

- Você pode transportá-los. – Clícia falou me interrompendo. – Você sabe disso, não é?

É, eu sabia.

- Não trabalho com isso. – respondi fria, tentando bloquear a minha mente para que Edward não a lesse. E, a julgar pela expressão confusa dele, acho que tinha conseguido. Finalmente.

- Mas trabalhava. Sei que sim.

O ruim de ser uma das únicas deslocadoras do mundo era que isso me tornava uma pessoa levemente famosa. Ao menos entre os fantasmas e mediadores.

- Não faço mais. – minha voz permanecia fria, mas agora começava a enfraquecer devido às lembranças.

- Medo de morrer, Suze? – Clícia perguntou com ironia.

- Você não ficaria se estivesse no meu lugar? – perguntei, cruzando os braços e a encarei com firmeza.

Clícia apenas deu de ombros e começou a se afastar, andando na direção da janela.

- Eu já estou morta – ela murmurou num tom neutro. – Nos falamos depois. – e então ela sumiu.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sentei na ponta da cama novamente e suspirei, subitamente cansada.

- Ela foi embora? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim.

- Do que ela estava falando?

- Você é muito curioso, sabia?

- Estou acostumado a estar na mente de todos. E agora você me bloqueou. – ele falou sentando ao meu lado e me encarou como se tentasse me ler de alguma forma.

- Percebi. – falei sorrindo. – Como eu fiz isso?

- Não sei. Uma hora eu estava na sua cabeça e no segundo seguinte não havia mais nada a não ser a sua voz normal. Nem mesmo a fantasma eu pude ouvir.

- Bom saber que eu posso, afinal, bloquear a minha mente.

- Certo. – ele resmungou, faltando apenas cruzar os braços e fazer bico para parecer uma criança birrenta. – Pode desfazer agora?

- Hum... Não! Está ótimo assim.

Ele ainda continuou me encarando com o olhar firme, talvez fazendo algum esforço mental para destruir a barreira que eu sequer sabia como tinha criado. No momento, eu evitava pensar a respeito, por medo de que, se pensasse demais, poderia acabar desfazendo isso.

Edward suspirou derrotado e se jogou para trás, deitando na cama, mantendo as pernas para fora. Me olhando meio de lado, ele bateu de leve no colchão ao seu lado. Deitei também e o encarei ainda sorrindo.

- O que Clícia quis dizer quando falou que você poderia transportar os outros fantasmas?

E ele sabia bem como acabar com a minha alegria.

Desfazendo o sorriso, eu desviei o olhar e encarei o teto.

- Esquece isso, Edward. – resmunguei.

- Por que seu coração fica tão acelerado quando fala sobre isso? – ele perguntou, apoiando o corpo em um cotovelo para me encarar.

- Que tal você usar aqueles tampões de ouvido bem potentes? – sugeri ainda sem o encarar. – Um absurdo isso de ficar ouvindo até os batimentos do meu coração. Uma invasão de privacidade, se quer saber.

Edward riu de leve e se inclinou sobre o meu corpo lentamente, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Por um segundo eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar, mas seus olhos estavam cravados no meu pescoço. E foi para lá que ele dirigiu seus lábios gelados e macios.

- E se você quer saber, Suze, eu _adoro_ ouvir o som do seu coração disparado. Ou até mesmo ouvir a batida errática dele quando faço isso. – ele sussurrou, depositando um beijo suave no meu pescoço, realmente fazendo meu coração falhar e então acelerar. E falhar de novo quando ele continuou me beijando daquele jeito gentil.

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso. – sussurrei de volta, sentindo cada poro do meu corpo reagir àquele contato.

- E eu adoro fazer isso.

Edward continuou beijando meu pescoço e logo passou para o outro lado, ficando agora quase completamente em cima de mim, sua mão começando a passear pelo meu ombro, descendo pelo meu braço, me deixando ainda mais arrepiada.

Mas foi apenas quando ele mudou o tipo de beijo, passando do suave para o ousado, chegando a usar a língua e roçando os dentes pela pele sensível do meu pescoço, que eu gemi.

E o som desencadeou todo o resto.

Edward me puxou para cima, fazendo com que eu ficasse completamente em cima da cama e seu corpo cobriu o meu, voltando a devorar meu pescoço, parecendo completamente viciado naquela parte do meu corpo. E eu não faria o mínimo esforço para privá-lo daquele vício.

Eu adorava sentir seus lábios gelados na minha pele. Adorava ainda mais quando ele roçava os dentes de leve, em seguida passando a língua, me deixando completamente incoerente.

E ainda mais incoerente eu fiquei quando sua mão deslizou pela minha cintura, subindo por dentro da blusa, quase chegando tocando um seio.

- Me fala o que Clícia quis dizer, Suze – ele pediu falando contra o meu pescoço numa voz _muito_ persuasiva.

Mas nem com a continuação das suas carícias foi o bastante para me desviar daquele assunto.

- Obrigada por quebrar o clima – resmunguei, empurrando-o de leve pelo peito, mas ele sequer se moveu.

Fiz um pouco mais de força e só então Edward parou de beijar meu pescoço e tirou a mão de dentro da minha blusa, mas não saiu de cima de mim.

- O que tem de tão grave nessa história?

- Você não vai desistir enquanto eu não falar, não é? – perguntei, desistindo de tentar tirá-lo de cima de mim e passei a brincar com os seus cabelos perfeitamente desalinhados.

- Não – ele respondeu de pronto com um sorriso. – Tenho a eternidade para descobrir isso. E também vou ficar tentando entrar na sua mente novamente. Esperando só um deslize nessa sua barreira irritante para ler a sua mente.

- Você é que é irritante, Edward. – Mas eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Uma hora ou outra ele ia conseguir entrar na minha mente, então era melhor eu contar logo, assim não me sentiria tão invadida. Suspirei derrotada antes de começar a falar. – Eu, como deslocadora, tenho a habilidade de me transportar no tempo, além de poder transportar os fantasmas para o mundo dos mortos. O limbo, por assim dizer.

- Isso é uma coisa ruim? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, acariciando meu rosto enquanto eu continuava brincando com seus cabelos entre os meus dedos.

- No começo eu não achava. Era bem mais prático simplesmente levar os fantasmas para lá e deixar que eles entrassem na porta certa e seguissem seus caminhos.

- E por que deixou de ser prático?

- Porque eu descobri que isso estava me fazendo mal – respondi seca.

O cenho de Edward franziu ainda mais e eu levei o dedo indicador para aquele ponto, fazendo-o relaxar antes de continuar.

- Comecei a me sentir mal depois de me deslocar algumas vezes. Vivia com enxaqueca, mas de início não associei uma coisa à outra. Mas Paul se preocupou e resolveu investigar. Ele descobriu que havia outro deslocador nos Estados Unidos e foi visitá-lo. Eu queria ir junto, mas o cara morava no Texas e eu estava em época de provas, então minha mãe não me deixou viajar.

- Por que você está falando nesse cara no passado?

- Porque ele morreu.

- Mas... Mas...

- Vampiros gaguejam? – perguntei com ironia.

- Como isso aconteceu? Por quê? – Edward perguntou depois de menear a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos.

- Ele, assim como eu, fez muito uso dessa facilidade de transportar os fantasmas, ao invés de mediá-los. Mas eu usei apenas por alguns meses. Pouco menos de um ano. Mas ele usou por quase duas décadas. – Respirei fundo assim como Edward tinha feito, antes de continuar a falar – Esse dom é também uma maldição. Ao menos é como eu vejo agora. Ela pode ser útil para acelerar o processo de mediação, mas acelera também o processo de envelhecimento das células do corpo humano. Começa apenas com dores de cabeças fracas, que vão aumentando com o tempo. Depois o sistema imunológico despenca. Michael Sheen, o outro deslocador, tinha quarenta e dois anos quando morreu, e tinha passado os dois últimos anos da sua vida numa cama de hospital.

- Isso mata tão rápido assim? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Acho que não tão rápido assim, mas Michael abusou. Ele ia para o mundo dos mortos apenas para se divertir. Eram idas quase diárias. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu prefiro não arriscar.

- Como Clícia sabe de tudo isso? Você tentou transportá-la?

- Não! Claro que não. Nem sabia que podia fazer isso quando peguei o caso dela. Ela só sabe do que eu faço porque meu nome é um pouco conhecido no mundo dos fantasmas – respondi. – Nem todos os fantasmas que encontro são mediados por mim. E esses espalham as coisas por aí.

Do nada, uma expressão de alívio tomou conta do rosto de Edward, mas ele beijou minha testa de leve antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa.

- E você não gosta disso – ele falou com um sorriso.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Não. Eu não gosto.

- Algumas pessoas, a maioria ao menos, gosta de ser famosas.

- Você gostaria? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas não lhe dei tempo para resposta. – É complicado chegar para mediar um fantasma se ele já souber quem eu sou. O que eu faço. Gosto de pegá-los de surpresa, como aconteceu com Alex.

- O soco, você fala?

- Claro. Se ele soubesse quem eu era, não teria permitido que me aproximasse tanto.

- Mas agora eles sabem. Não vai ser fácil.

- Eu sei. Mas dou meu jeito.

- Esse é o seu jeito de lidar com as coisas, Suze? Na cama com um vampiro? – Mas não foi Edward quem perguntou aquilo.

Soltei o ar pesadamente ao ouvir a voz de Clícia de volta no quarto e já ia começar a empurrar Edward quando ele mesmo tomou a iniciativa e se afastou, sentando ao meu lado na ponta da cama.

- Oi para você também, Clícia – ele murmurou, olhando ao redor no quarto.

- Merda! E eu jurando que ainda estava bloqueando a minha mente para você – resmunguei, sentando também.

- Falhou há alguns segundos – ele falou com um sorriso satisfeito, feliz por ter voltado à sua realidade invasiva.

- Vocês vão ficar de papinho, ou querem ouvir o que tenho para falar? – Clícia perguntou parada ao lado de uma das prateleiras cheias de livros e CDs de Edward.

- Manda.

- Falei com Maggie e ela vai trazer os pais aqui daqui a pouco para uma conversa. Só vocês. Sem filhos. Bem, talvez Maggie, mas se você quiser, peço para ela ficar de fora.

- Acho melhor.

E assim que ficou combinado. Quando a noite chegou, eu estava na sala da casa de Edward esperando os fantasmas – apenas Agatha e George – ao lado de Clícia.

Edward queria ficar também, mas achamos melhor que ele não participasse da conversa. Ao menos não ativamente. Mas eu bem sabia que ele ficaria por perto e ouviria tudo.

Carlisle já tinha encerrado seu turno no hospital, mas Edward tinha lhe pedido para ele não ir para casa agora. O que era até melhor, porque eu ainda não sabia como ia encará-lo depois do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Laura na noite anterior. Não tinha sido totalmente culpa minha ficar espiando, mas... Bem, talvez tenha sido culpa minha, já que Edward só viu o que viu por minha causa. É... _Definitivamente_ era melhor o médico ficar longe da casa por enquanto. De preferência até eu ir embora.

Estava começando a ficar impaciente com a demora dos dois fantasmas quando eles finalmente apareceram.

E Maggie estava com eles.

- Oi, Maggie – cumprimentei sem levantar do sofá.

- Oi. Só vim trazê-los – ela informou, mesmo sem eu ter perguntado nada. – Vamos? – ela chamou, olhando para Clícia.

- Você não vai ficar? – perguntei, vendo a fantasma levantar do sofá e andar até Maggie.

- Não. Essa conversa não me diz respeito. Acho que você dá conta de tudo sozinha, não é? – ela perguntou num tom zombador.

- É claro. Só pensei que você fosse ficar.

- Não mesmo. Vou cuidar para que certo alguém não apareça aqui e atrapalhe a conversa.

Sabia bem a quem ela se referia. Clícia ia vigiar Laura.

- Ok. Obrigada.

No instante seguinte eu estava sozinha com os dois fantasmas e fiz sinal para que eles sentassem no sofá à frente do que eu estava. Sabia que fantasmas não se sentiam cansados, mas desse jeito eu me sentia mais normal naquela conversa. Com exceção do leve brilho que os corpos espectrais à minha frente exibiam, nós três parecíamos simples pessoas conversando sobre o dia a dia.

- O que você quer conosco? – George perguntou sem rodeios.

E da mesma forma eu respondi.

- Quero que vocês vão embora dessa casa. De preferência para o mundo ao qual vocês pertencem.

- Se era só isso que você queria falar, perdeu sem tempo – ele falou, já se preparando para ficar em pé.

- Não. Não é só isso – falei num tom firme, fazendo-o sentar novamente. – Eu quero que vocês partam, é claro. Mas não apenas pelo motivo que vocês pensam.

- Você quer que nós deixemos esses vampiros assassinos em paz – Agatha falou começando a se irritar. – Isso não vai acontecer.

- Não é apenas por isso. – Mais uma vez meu tom era firme, e eu aproveitei o silêncio dos dois para falar tudo que precisava. Aquela poderia ser a minha última chance de mediá-los pacificamente. – Eu fui contratada por essa família para tirar vocês daqui, é claro, mas não foi por isso que eu aceitei o serviço. Eu aceitei vir aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu sempre aceito. _Por vocês_. Não é por eles que eu faço o que faço. Se fosse só pelo dinheiro, eu viria aqui, exorcizaria vocês e iria embora.

- E por que não faz? – George perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Se quer tanto se livrar de nós...

- Não é isso que eu quero – o interrompi com firmeza, mas consegui não ser rude. – Como eu disse, não é por eles que eu trabalho. E eu sei que o exorcismo não é nada legal. Nem para mim, e muito menos para vocês. Então eu prefiro trabalhar assim. Conversando. Explicando o porquê de vocês precisarem seguir adiante. Não é para deixar um bando de vampiros em paz. É para que as _suas almas_ fiquem em paz.

Respirei fundo antes de continuar, dando tempo para que eles falassem algo, mas os dois agora estavam atentos ao que eu falava.

- Vocês acham que é saudável ficar nesse mundo? Vocês estão apenas indo contra o curso natural das coisas. E o que os prende aqui é tão insignificante que realmente não vale tanto esforço.

- É claro que vale. É a nossa casa! – Agatha retrucou.

- É um monte de concreto – devolvi calmamente. – Um monte de concreto que não vale mais nada para vocês. Agatha, você está morta. Seu marido está morto. _Seus filhos_ estão mortos. E você acha mesmo que eles estão felizes? – Mas eu não lhe dei tempo para responder. – Tudo que seu filho faz é brigar, sua filha mais velha está se envolvendo com um vampiro que vocês deveriam odiar, e a sua filha mais nova fica por aí brincando com outra pessoa que está morta. Mas não é a briga, o vampiro ou Clícia que está prendendo-os nesse mundo. É essa fixação doentia que vocês têm por um monte de tijolos que não serve para nada para vocês. Se os Cullen saírem da casa, outros virão. E o que vocês farão? Vão assombrá-los também?

- Se eles não forem dignos da nossa casa, nós...

- Vocês vão impedir que seus filhos sigam seus destinos por algo tão mesquinho? – a interrompi, falando num tom baixo e chocado. – Vai impedir que seus filhos tenham a oportunidade de ir para o lugar ao qual eles são destinados? Eu não sei se esse papo de reencarnação é verdade, mas e se for? Vocês vão prender seus filhos aqui, quando eles poderiam nascer de novo? Ter uma nova e talvez longa vida? Se isso não é ser egoísta, eu não sei o que é.

- Eles estão na causa conosco.

- Estão mesmo? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Será que eles estão seguindo o coração deles ou o de vocês? Porque eu não vejo seus filhos tentando proteger a casa. Eu vejo Alex tentando comprar briga e machucar as pessoas, inclusive a mim. Eu vejo Laura encantada por um vampiro que vocês deveriam odiar. E eu vejo Maggie implorando para vocês virem aqui falar comigo. E agora me respondam uma coisa: por que vocês acham que a sua filha mais nova pediu para vocês virem?

Agatha e George se entreolharam e não responderam. Eu sabia que a semente da dúvida estava plantada. Aquele era o ponto fraco deles. Os filhos. A felicidade dos filhos.

Eu tinha arriscado nesse palpite, apenas levada pela certeza de uma coisa que a minha mãe tinha me dito uma vez: não importa o quanto uma coisa pode ir contra os ideais de um pai, a felicidade do filho está sempre em primeiro plano.

- Eu não quero ter que fazer nada disso à força. E eu estou disposta a voltar aqui todos os finais de semana se for necessário. Pode levar o tempo que for, mas eu quero fazer vocês enxergarem que o que estão fazendo é errado. Não pelos vampiros. Pouco me importa se eles estão incomodados com a presença de vocês. Claro que esse eles fossem humanos e estivessem se machucando com as brincadeiras de vocês, eu não estaria sendo tão tolerante, mas esse não é o caso. E, portanto, se eu não conseguir convencer vocês nesse final de semana, eu volto no outro. E no outro. E no seguinte. Posso vir aqui quantas vezes quiser, até fazer sua família seguir o caminho certo. Tenho muito tempo. – É claro que eu não ia ficar tentando mediá-los por tanto tempo, mas eles não precisavam saber disso. – Mas posso apenas dizer que isso não vai ser um desperdício de tempo apenas para mim. Vai ser, principalmente, para vocês.

- Nós temos uma eternidade pela frente – George lembrou sabiamente.

- Sem dúvida. E o que vocês fariam se, por exemplo, os Cullen fossem embora depois de alguns anos e viesse uma família perfeita para morar aqui?

- Então nós iríamos embora – ele respondeu simplesmente, como se aquela fosse uma pergunta muito idiota.

- E o que vocês fariam se descobrissem que Laura estava apaixonada por Carlisle?

- Isso é um absurdo! – George exclamou ultrajado.

- Não é impossível – falei com calma. – Ela já demonstra algum interesse nele e isso pode não demorar a evoluir. E então não vai ser mais a fixação de vocês pela casa que a manterá nesse mundo. E então, quando vocês se sentirem prontos para partirem, sua filha não será capaz de seguir com vocês. Porque ela tem a eternidade dela para estar apaixonada por um vampiro que é tão eterno quanto ela. E ela ficará presa aqui para sempre.

- Isso nunca aconteceria – Agatha falou, mas assim como no marido, havia incerteza no seu olhar.

- Pode ser que não. Pode ser que sim. Mas se não for com Laura, será com algum dos seus filhos. Quanto mais tempo eles passam aqui, maior é a probabilidade deles se prenderem a algo que vocês não podem controlar. É isso que vocês querem?

- É claro que não – George respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Mas, amor... A nossa casa – Agatha reclamou, virando para o marido como se suplicasse.

- Ela está certa, meu bem. Essa casa era nossa quando nós estávamos vivos. Com os nossos filhos vivos. Ela não nos pertence mais. E mesmo se pertencesse, vale mesmo a pena sacrificar a pós-vida deles por _isso_? – ele perguntou, abrangendo a sala com os braços. – Eu não quero ver meus filhos infelizes.

- Nem eu, mas...

- Nós temos que ir – ele falou num tom baixo, mas firme, quase triste. – Antes que eles não possam mais ir conosco.

Seria mesmo assim tão fácil? Apenas algumas palavras bonitas da minha parte e eles iriam embora?

- Tudo bem, nós vamos – Agatha falou. Quase pulei do sofá vibrando, mas me contive. – Mas com uma condição.

E ali estava o suborno. _Sempre_ havia uma condição. Nunca, em toda a minha carreira como mediadora, eu tinha conseguido despachar um fantasma apenas com conversa sem que ele ou ela me pedisse algo em troca. Só esperava que, seja lá o que eles quisessem, estivesse ao meu alcance. Algo abaixo de ter que levar as cinzas deles para serem jogadas do Monte Fuji.

Juro que quando o fantasma de um japonês excêntrico me pediu isso, eu tive vontade de quebrar a urna na cabeça fantasmagórica dele.

É claro que depois de uma conversa bem estressante, eu convenci o cara de que o que ele queria era loucura e ele aceitou que suas cinzas fossem jogadas num lago que ficava há alguns quilômetros da casa dele.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance, farei o que for possível – falei com cuidado, medindo as minhas palavras de forma a fazê-los entender que eu não era a Mulher Maravilha.

- Quero que você converse com Laura e a convença a ir também.

Sério? Laura? Pior seria se fosse o idiota do filho deles.

- Ok.

Eu consegui convencer os pais. Por que a filha seria tão difícil? Tudo que eu precisaria fazer era dizer que Carlisle ficaria feliz com a partida dela.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

- Eu não faria isso, se fosse você – Edward aconselhou, aparecendo na sala no segundo seguinte à partida dos fantasmas.

- Faria o quê? – perguntei confusa, sentando mais relaxada no sofá agora que a parte ruim tinha passado.

- Falar para Laura que Carlisle vai gostar dela ir embora pode não ser algo bom.

- Por que não? Ela gosta dele. Vai fazer o que ele quiser.

- Sério, Suze, às vezes eu acho que você não entende nada de relacionamentos. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, que meneou a cabeça e suspirou, sentando ao meu lado no sofá. – Como você reagiria se soubesse que a pessoa de quem você gosta quer te ver bem longe?

- Ora, eu... – Ok, talvez isso não fosse tão legal. – Acho que eu não pensei por esse lado.

- Percebi.

- E o que eu falo para ela então?

- Não sei. Chame-a aqui. Teste-a. Veja o que ela quer.

- Você acha mesmo que ela vai me dizer exatamente o que quer?

- Por que não? Você mesma não disse que sempre há esses subornos no seu trabalho? Um favor em troca da partida?

- Eu não disse isso, espertinho. Eu _pensei_. E continua sendo bem desagradável ter você na minha mente, ok?

- Se eu não tivesse te contado, Suze, você nem saberia. Não tem como ser desagradável. Você nem sente.

- É invasão de privacidade.

- Isso é – ele concordou com um sorriso divertido.

- E você não faz nada para controlar.

- Claro que não. É divertido.

- Você é um pervertido. Fica estuprando a minha mente.

- Não seja tão dramática. Não é nada como um estupro – ele retrucou, se inclinando um pouco na minha direção, lentamente fazendo com que eu ficasse deitada no sofá, com seu corpo gelado e duro por cima. – Eu consideraria mais uma longa e prazerosa noite de amor, onde os dois lados não sentem nada de desagradável. Afinal, você não está sentindo dor alguma, está?

- Idiota! – murmurei, não conseguindo falar no tom firme que pretendia.

- Eu posso te garantir que eu estou adorando essa noite de amor, Suze.

- Se isso fosse uma noite de amor, Edward – devolvi, conseguindo falar mais firme depois de respirar fundo – eu estaria fazendo outros sons. Sons nem um pouco parecidos com os que estou fazendo agora. Algo que não implicaria com nós dois discutindo.

- Isso pode ser contornado facilmente.

O roçar suave dos lábios macios e gelados sobre os meus deteve a resposta mal-educada estava na ponta da minha língua. E quando a língua dele deslizou pelo meu lábio inferior, eu já nem lembrava mais qual era a resposta. E depois disso, quando sua língua pediu passagem entre os meus lábios, indo de encontro com a minha língua, eu sequer lembrava meu nome.

Era a primeira vez que ele me beijava. Edward já tinha flertado, beijado, lambido e chupado meu pescoço, tocado meus seios enquanto praticávamos o voyeurismo, mas nunca, em momento algum, ele tinha me beijado.

E beijar Edward não era nada, nem perto, do que eu poderia imaginar.

Aquilo deveria ser proibido. Deveria ser lacrado, jogado dentro de um cofre e o cofre lançado na parte mais funda do oceano, num lugar onde nenhum humano poderia encontrar.

Digo apenas uma coisa: beijar um vampiro era como a morte. Mas o tipo de morte que eu não me importaria em morrer mais mil vezes.

Fazia o coração parar de bater, apenas para no segundo seguinte disparar num ritmo alucinado, como se tentasse rasgar o peito. Fazia o ar faltar, mas não sabia se isso era culpa da boca dele que devorava a minha com urgência, ou se era minha por simplesmente esquecer de respirar.

Naqueles poucos minutos que duraram o beijo, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser beijar Edward de volta, agarrando sua nuca com força, amassando seus cabelos entre meus dedos, sentindo sua mão deslizar pela lateral do meu corpo, até o quadril, e então para a minha coxa e joelho, puxando uma perna para rodear a sua cintura.

E quando ele soltou um pouco do seu peso sobre o meu e eu percebi que não era a única que estava gostando demais daquilo tudo, finalmente o som que não tinha nada a ver com discussão escapou da minha boca.

- Problema contornado – ele murmurou roucamente contra a minha boca.

- Eu... Eu acho que ainda temos um problema aqui – falei num tom muito baixo, ainda segurando seus cabelos na altura da nuca para não permitir que ele se afastasse.

- É? E que problema seria esse? – ele perguntou, beijando o canto dos meus lábios.

Em resposta, eu apenas arqueei meu quadril em direção ao seu, friccionando nossos sexos, e foi a vez dele praticamente rosnar contra a minha boca.

- Tem razão – Edward gemeu, repetindo o movimento. – Um problema muito grave.

- Aham.

Sua boca cobriu a minha mais uma vez num beijo sôfrego, enquanto sentia sua mão muito gelada se infiltrando na minha blusa, tocando minha barriga com uma delicadeza quase reverente.

Lentamente Edward começou a erguer a peça, expondo cada vez mais meu corpo, e a sua mão ia acompanhando todo o percurso, me deixando em chamas. E foi nesse instante, quando eu prendi a respiração antecipando seu toque sobre os meus seios mais uma vez, que eu senti uma presença.

Edward provavelmente deve ter sentido o mesmo através do seu dom, porque parou de me tocar, abaixando a blusa novamente até que eu estivesse composta.

Abri os olhos e o encontrei me observando com a expressão de desejo frustrado, sabendo que a minha expressão não estava muito diferente.

- Acho que temos visita – ele murmurou, ainda sem sair de cima de mim.

Girei o rosto para o lado e me deparei com Laura nos encarando com o olhar divertido, sentada descontraidamente no sofá em frente ao que estávamos.

- Definitivamente.

O empurrei de leve pelos ombros e quase ri quando ele sentou rápido e puxou uma almofada para colocar no colo. Teria rido se não estivesse irritada com aquela fantasma por ter nos atrapalhado.

- Me disseram que você queria falar comigo – ela comentou ainda rindo. – Se soubesse que seria convidada para uma sessão de filme pornô ao vivo, teria trazido a pipoca.

Respirei fundo e sentei corretamente no sofá, terminando de arrumar a roupa que estava um tanto amassada.

- Estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

- Mas, ora, não se incomodem comigo. Podem continuar. Finjam que eu não estou aqui, ok?

- Não sei se seus pais te disseram, – falei, ignorando seu comentário – mas eu conversei com eles e...

- E os convenceu a sair da casa – ela completou me interrompendo. – Parabéns, mediadora. Tirou dois. Mas eu não vou sair, e tenho certeza que meus irmãos também não. E, para falar a verdade, duvido muito que meus pais saiam sem nós.

Pior é que ela estava completamente certa. Seus pais tinham mesmo falado que eles só sairiam se eu conseguisse convencer Laura a sair também.

- Você precisa entender, Laura, que não é saudável ficar nesse mundo. Você está morta e não pode...

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que eu posso ou não? Eu estou morta, como você bem acabou de lembrar. O que significa que nada pode ficar pior. E eu não vou a lugar algum.

E então ela sumiu.

- Que merda! – exclamei, pulando do sofá e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. – Não acredito que vou ter que recorrer ao exorcismo por causa de uma fantasma mimada.

- Esse é o único meio? – Edward perguntou, ainda sentado no sofá.

- De que outra forma eu vou conseguir fazer com que eles saiam, Edward? Pedindo não vai ajudar, como você viu bem.

- É, mas talvez você possa conversar um pouco mais. Não tem tanta pressa assim.

- Amanhã é domingo, esqueceu? Tenho que voltar para casa.

- Mas você falou que poderia voltar outros dias. Outros finais de semana.

Parei de andar e encarei Edward, mas não consegui decifrar a sua expressão que estava exageradamente neutra.

- Acho que você leu a minha mente naquele momento e sabe bem que eu estava mentindo.

Edward apenas deu de ombros e desviou o olhar do meu, passando a observar a paisagem através da janela.

O que era isso? Era impressão minha, ou Edward estava querendo que eu voltasse?

E foi só eu pensar nessa hipótese para ele voltar a me encarar, dessa vez sem a máscara da indiferença no olhar. Mas quando ele falou, não tinha nada a ver com a transparência no seu olhar que dizia claramente que ele queria mesmo que eu voltasse.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Claro que não. Diferente de você, eu não leio pensamentos.

- O que eu quis dizer foi que eu tive uma idéia – ele falou com um sorriso maior. – Quer ouvir?

- Manda.

Andei de volta para o sofá e sentei de forma a ficar de frente para ele. E quando ele imitou o meu gesto e também ficou de frente para mim, eu pude ver pelo seu sorriso que Edward estava tramando algo.

- Gostei da sua idéia de Carlisle falar com Laura.

- Mas você disse que ela não iria gostar de ouvir que Carlisle quer se livrar dela. E eu concordo com isso.

- Estou falando apenas da idéia dele conversar com ela. O assunto seria outro. – E então Edward me explicou no que ele tinha pensado.

As chances daquilo dar certo eram poucas, mas no momento não tínhamos outra opção. Se corresse tudo bem, eu poderia estar fazendo minhas malas ainda essa noite. Do contrário, eu teria um exorcismo para preparar.

- Pronto. Carlisle estará aqui dentro de dez minutos – Edward informou depois de explicar tudo a Carlisle e desligar o celular.

Sabia que a presença do médico seria fundamental para o plano dar certo, mas ainda não sabia bem como iria me comportar na sua presença.

- Relaxa, Suze. Se você não comentar nada, Carlisle também não o fará – Edward falou com a voz calma, sentando de forma mais relaxada no sofá. – E tenho certeza de que ele está muito mais constrangido com tudo isso do que você.

- Duvido muito – resmunguei, soltando o ar pesadamente. – O que ele fez foi involuntário. _Eu_ fiquei observando propositalmente.

- _Nós_ ficamos observando – Edward corrigiu, sorrindo abertamente. – E foi bom, não foi?

- Indecente. Ele é o seu pai.

- Não era o meu pai que estava nos meus braços. E não era nos pensamentos, nas sensações dele que eu estava concentrado. – Sua voz ficou mais baixa e levemente rouca, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. – Não era com ele que eu estava pensando em repetir aquelas cenas, no meu quarto. Enquanto você observava os dois, pequena voyeur, eu estava apenas com você.

- Vo-você estava observando – pigarreei quando minha voz tentou falhar, antes de continuar – observando os dois através da minha mente.

- De fato. Mas apenas para saber quando deveríamos parar – ele concluiu com uma piscadela, e ficou em pé, usando minha coxa como apoio para levantar.

O detalhe é que eu sabia que Edward jamais precisaria de apoio para levantar e eu sabia que ele só tinha feito aquilo para me provocar. Afinal, mesmo se ele precisasse de apoio, não precisava ter tocado tão para cima, muito menos apertado os dedos na parte interna da minha coxa.

E tanto isso foi completamente proposital que, quando ele se voltou para me encarar, um sorriso muito perverso estava estampado nos seus lábios.

- Não vai chamar Clícia? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Clícia? – Quem? Onde? – Ah, claro.

Chamei Clícia na minha mente e ela logo aparecia ali.

- Chamou?

- Preciso de um favor – falei sem rodeios.

- Manda.

- Você disse que sabe mais sobre aquela bolha que Laura cria.

- E eu sei.

- Tem como você criar uma bolha para trazê-la aqui e fazer com que ela fique?

- Posso tentar – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, mas algo no seu olhar dizia que ela iria fazer aquilo e adoraria cada momento. – Mas você não vai exorcizar ela, vai?

- Não. Só quero conversar.

- Ok. Só me diz quando e eu a trago.

- Te aviso quando estiver tudo pronto.

Assim que ela sumiu novamente, Carlisle entrou na sala e eu tentei a todo custo não corar. Mas não era algo que dava para controlar.

Ele, sem dúvida, percebeu que eu não estava exatamente à vontade ali, mas não falou nada. Nem mesmo quando eu engasguei ao tentar falar "oi" e fui sentar de cabeça baixa.

Edward sentou ao meu lado, deixando Carlisle sentar à nossa frente, e eu já ia agradecê-lo na minha mente por não me fazer sentar no mesmo sofá que seu pai, quando o energúmeno resolveu abrir a boca.

- Ela está um pouco sem jeito por ter te espiado na noite passada, Carlisle. Não liga para isso.

Bati nas suas costelas com o cotovelo, mas acabei ganhando apenas uma dor absurda no braço e gargalhadas dele.

- Não ligue para o meu filho, Suze – Carlisle pediu num tom calmo, encarando Edward como se quisesse matá-lo, mas quando seu olhar caiu sobre o meu, estava amoroso. – Ele às vezes esquece que já nasceu há mais de um século e se comporta como um adolescente entrando na puberdade.

Foi a minha vez de rir alto, para infelicidade de Edward, que fechou a cara para mim e para Carlisle.

- Então – Carlisle continuou quando eu comecei a me acalmar – Edward disse que você quer que eu fale com Laura e peça para ela ir embora.

- É. Bem, foi idéia dele, mas eu acho que pode dar certo. Mas você teria que tomar cuidado com o que fala. Se ela sentir que você está expulsando-a, ela pode se irritar ainda mais.

- Mas por que eu? E como eu vou falar com ela, afinal?

- Bem, eu estaria com vocês – respondi sentindo meu rosto corar novamente. – Serviria como intérprete. E acho que, no momento, ela só ouviria você, Carlisle.

- Verdade – Edward apoiou, colocando um braço sobre os meus ombros, me puxando para perto dele. – É óbvia a preferência que ela tem por você. Nós dois vimos isso na noite passada.

- Edward! – eu e Carlisle exclamamos juntos e Edward voltou a rir.

- Tudo bem. Eu falo com ela – Carlisle falou por fim. – Quando será isso?

- Agora mesmo se estiver tudo bem para você – falei tentando me desvencilhar dos braços de Edward, mas a minha força diante da dele era inútil. – E você, cai fora, Edward.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu vou ficar.

- Para ficar soltando gracinhas? Não mesmo. – Ainda continuava tentando me afastar, mas ele não deixava. – Vaza!

- Vou me comportar.

- Edward, ela está certa – Carlisle falou, parecendo fazer um esforço tremendo para não rir. – Não é hora de brincar.

- Já disse que vou me comportar – ele insistiu, parando de brincar comigo, mas manteve um braço sobre o meu ombro.

Bufei irritada, desistindo de tentar sair dos braços dele, e me concentrei em Clícia, pedindo para que ela trouxesse Laura até nós.

Demorou cerca de dois minutos, os três ali na sala já impaciente, quando ela finalmente apareceu, praticamente arrastando uma Laura bastante irritada.

- Me solta, seu projeto de fantasma! – ela gritava irritada, tentando se soltar de Clícia.

Apenas eu e Edward reagimos com a aparição das duas, já que Carlisle não conseguia vê-las, mas ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava diferente quando Laura, na tentativa de escapar, bateu em um jarro de flores e o derrubou no chão, fazendo vidro e água se espalhar pelo tapete macio.

Carlisle teve que pular para longe do sofá para evitar ser atingido pela água e foi só nesse instante que Laura se deu conta da presença do médico naquela sala. E então ela parou.

Eu olhar estava fixo nele, observando-o olhar ao redor a procura dos causadores daquele incidente, mas, obviamente, Carlisle não via nada.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Laura perguntou ainda sem desviar o olhar dele.

- Carlisle quer falar com você – respondi.

Carlisle então olhou para mim e aproveitou a deixa.

- Sim, Laura. É verdade. Nós precisamos conversar.

- A sós? – ela perguntou esperançosa, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

Que fantasma pervertida!

- Preciso ficar para servir de intérprete – falei, tentando manter a voz neutra.

Ela me encarou de cima a baixo como se olhasse para algo muito insignificante e então deu de ombros.

- Pode ser, mas os outros não precisam ficar.

Mais uma pequena discussão se deu depois dessa exigência da fantasma, e concordamos em deixar Edward e Clícia de fora da conversa quando Laura garantiu que não ia a lugar algum, já que ela tinha total interesse em conversar com o médico. Depois de reclamar um pouco, Edward e Clícia saíram da sala, mas eu tinha certeza que eles ficariam ao lado da porta ouvindo tudo.

Queria só ver como Edward se comportaria ao lado de uma fantasma que ele não via e nem ouvia.

Passamos a meia hora seguinte numa completa perda de tempo, com Carlisle pontuando as mesmas coisas que eu já estava cansada de falar para essa família de fantasmas, e eu traduzindo todas as respostas de Laura, e todas elas eram diferentes, mas com o mesmo significado: ela não sairia.

- Então eu vou embora – Carlisle falou, parecendo bem cansado de tudo aquilo. – Se vocês querem tanto que a minha família vá embora dessa casa, então nós vamos.

- Não! – Laura exclamou apressada. – Eu não quero que você vá.

- Ela está dizendo que não quer que você vá – traduzi para Carlisle, não passando para ele que Laura tinha levantado e agora estava bem perto dele.

- Mas se é a única forma de fazer com que vocês sigam em frente, então é o que farei – ele falou firme. – Minha família não será responsável pela infelicidade de outra família. E se, para isso, nós tenhamos que ir embora, então nós iremos.

- Diz para ele que eu não quero que ele vá embora – Laura pediu me encarando com o olhar aflito.

- Eu já disse, Laura. Ele já sabe que você não quer que ele vá.

- Eu sei – Carlisle concordou, olhando ao redor tentando ver a fantasma que agora estava sentada no tapete à sua frente. – Mas eu estou disposto a fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para resolver essa situação.

Como se uma luz tivesse se acendido na sua mente, Laura se aprumou, encarando o médico agora com o olhar divertido e levemente assustador.

- Qualquer coisa? – ela perguntou olhando apenas para ele.

- Ela está perguntando se você faria qualquer coisa – traduzi novamente, não gostando nada do tom que Laura usava.

- O que estiver ao meu alcance – Carlisle respondeu sem titubear.

- Então eu quero passar uma noite com você.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

- O quê? – gritei levantando do sofá de um pulo.

- O que ela disse? – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

- Nada. Ela não disse nada – me apressei a responder.

- É o que eu quero – Laura falou apenas, ficando em pé também, ainda sorrindo.

- Sua... Sua... – eu queria dizer a palavra pervertida ou algo bem sujo, mas estava tão chocada que nenhum som escapava da minha boca.

- O que ela pediu, Suze? – Carlisle insistiu me encarando com o cenho franzido.

- Ela... Ela... – respirei fundo para conseguir falar. – Ela disse que quer passar uma noite com você.

- É – Laura apoiou. – E com ele consciente dessa vez. Sem bolha. Sem confusão.

- Ai meu Deus! – voltei a sentar no sofá, praticamente me jogando nele, e escondi o rosto entre as mãos. – E ela disse que não vai criar bolha nenhuma. Ela quer você consciente de... tudo que está fazendo.

- Eu... Eu não posso – Carlisle falou num tom pesaroso. – É errado.

- Não é nada de errado. Da outra vez foi bom, não foi? Eu sei que você gostou.

- Ai meu Deus – gemi de novo, querendo achar um buraco para me enterrar.

- O que ela disse? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Que... Que não é errado. Que sabe que você gostou da outra vez.

Para minha surpresa, o médico ficou calado depois dessa. Levantei o olhar para analisar a sua reação e o encontrei pensativo, observando a paisagem através da janela.

- Foi muito bom – ele falou por fim, surpreendendo não só a mim, mas Laura também, que agora o encarava com o olhar esperançoso. – Mas continua sendo errado. Eu sou casado, Laura, e amo a minha esposa. Fazer isso consciente seria traição. E eu não sou infiel.

- Ela... reclamou com você pelo que aconteceu essa noite? – Laura perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupada com esse fato.

Transmiti a pergunta à Carlisle e ele passou as mãos nos cabelos antes de responder.

- Não. Esme é muito compreensiva.

- Então ela vai ser compreensiva com isso também, não é? – ela perguntou esperançosa olhando para mim, e eu me apressei a fazer a mesma pergunta ao médico

- É diferente. Ela aceitou o que aconteceu porque sabe que não foi algo que eu pude controlar.

- Mas e se você disser que foi uma exigência minha? Que era o único meio de me fazer ir embora?

- Mas é isso mesmo? – perguntei diretamente à Laura, esquecendo de transmitir a mensagem à Carlisle. – Ou essa é apenas mais uma das suas brincadeiras? Como posso saber que você não está fazendo tudo isso apenas para se divertir?

- A minha palavra não é o suficiente? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não sei. É?

- Olha, eu prometo, ok? Se ele aceitar isso, eu juro que vou embora. Mas tem uma condição.

- É claro que tem – desdenhei, me recostando impaciente no sofá.

- Só não quero que ninguém conte aos meus pais sobre esse acordo.

- Suze? – Carlisle chamou, quando eu não continuei passando as mensagens de Laura para ele.

- Ela quer saber o que Esme falaria se você dissesse que essa noite é uma exigência de Laura – falei, ainda olhando apenas para Laura. – A única forma de fazê-la ir embora.

A fantasma olhou esperançosamente para Carlisle e não falou mais nada.

Eu achei aquilo um absurdo desde o começo, mas os dois pareciam estar levando essa possibilidade à sério. E pior: Carlisle estava realmente pensando no que ela falara.

- Me dê uma hora – ele falou por fim. – Vou conversar com Esme e explicar tudo.

- Sem problemas – ela concordou animada. – Estarei aqui dentro de uma hora.

- Ela já foi – avisei a Carlisle depois que Laura sumiu. – Disse que volta dentro de uma hora.

- Ok.

- Carlisle, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Eu confesso que não sei, Suze. A idéia é estranha, mas... Bem, vou conversar com Esme. Volto daqui a pouco.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Carlisle deixou a sala rápido demais e Edward entrou logo em seguida.

- Aquela sua amiguinha ainda está por aqui? – ele perguntou, olhando ao redor.

Mas eu não via Clícia em lugar algum, tampouco sentia sua presença.

- Não. Por quê?

- Ela ficou me cutucando para me irritar durante toda essa conversa.

- Essa palhaçada, você quer dizer, não? É impressão minha, ou só eu acho que tudo isso é um absurdo?

- Não um completo absurdo, mas é estranho – ele falou enquanto sentava ao meu lado e voltava a repousar um braço nos meus ombros, me puxando para perto. – Mas, só para sua informação, o complemento da frase de Carlisle era: "A idéia é estranha, mas não deixa de ser excitante".

- Gracinha.

- Acha mesmo que estou brincando?

O pior de tudo era que ele não estava.

Carlisle retornou alguns minutos depois, dizendo que Esme tinha concordado, desde que a fantasma prometesse ir embora depois. Ele falou num tom pesaroso, como se estivesse fazendo um enorme sacrifício pelo bem de todos, mas o seu olhar e a forma como ele se movia o faziam parecer um tanto ansioso. Como se algo muito bom fosse acontecer, mas ele não quisesse demonstrar o quanto estava na expectativa por isso.

- Você tem certeza, Carlisle? – perguntei, por via das dúvidas. – Eu posso exorcizá-los, sabe? Seria um pouco complicado, mas bem menos estranho.

- Está tudo bem, Suze. Não vejo motivos para machucar alguém, vivo ou morto. Se essa é uma alternativa pacífica, então é a que escolheremos.

- É Suze. Por mais estranha que seja essa alternativa, é a melhor – Edward apoiou, parecendo que segurava o riso. – Para os dois lados.

Estávamos os três na cozinha da casa, Carlisle de costas para nós, preparando algo para eu comer, enquanto eu e Edward estávamos sentados à mesa.

- Mas como vai ser? – Carlisle perguntou, parecendo levemente constrangido. – Você vai ficar conosco para...

- Credo! Não! De jeito nenhum! Não vou ficar... assistindo. Tenho certeza que Laura vai dar um jeito.

- Hum... Claro. – Carlisle então se voltou para nós, trazendo consigo um prato de macarrão com queijo que exalava um cheiro magnífico. – E vocês vão sair da casa, certo?

Se ele não fosse um vampiro pálido e sem sangue, eu poderia jurar que ele estaria corando agora.

- Bem... eu não posso – falei, e foi a minha vez de corar, no meu caso realmente ficando com o rosto vermelho. – Se algo acontecer... Se Laura tentar aprontar alguma coisa, preciso estar por perto.

- Ela tem razão, Carlisle – Edward falou, pegando a minha mão fria com a sua ainda mais fria por baixo da mesa. – Essa fantasma é muito imprevisível. Num momento ela está de bom humor, no outro pode tentar fazer algo.

- Mas eu não vou me machucar. Seria impossível ela fazer algo contra mim.

- Ela pode te aprisionar na bolha de novo – expliquei, evitando seu olhar, me preocupando em pegar o garfo e comecei a espetar o macarrão nele. – Com essa habilidade, Laura pode deixar você preso no mundo dela pelo tempo que ela quiser. Se eu estiver por aqui e Edward também, nós vamos saber se ela fizer isso e eu posso chamar Clícia para desfazer a bolha e soltar você.

Então assim ficou combinado: eu ficaria no meu quarto – bem longe do de hóspedes que Carlisle ficaria com Laura – e Edward ficaria na casa para me dizer caso Carlisle estivesse em perigo. E ainda chamei Clícia para avisá-la para ficar em alerta se eu precisasse dela naquela noite.

Quando a hora de chamar Laura finalmente chegou, meu coração batia tão acelerado que eu tinha certeza de que Edward poderia ouvir, mesmo se ele não tivesse aquela super audição inconveniente.

- Excitada? – Edward perguntou sussurrando no meu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- Você sabe bem que não é isso.

Estávamos na sala novamente esperando Carlisle terminar o banho.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Suze. Vai correr tudo bem.

- Claro que não vai – resmunguei baixo. – Só esse caso em si não está nada bem. Onde já se viu eu concordar com uma coisa dessas. Me sinto uma cafetina.

Edward riu baixinho, mas não falamos mais nada porque Carlisle entrou na sala nesse momento. Ele parecia tão constrangido com a situação quanto eu, enquanto Edward permanecia relaxado parado em pé ao meu lado.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, encarando um ao outro, sem encontrar nada para falar.

- Ok – Edward interrompeu o silêncio por fim. – Isso definitivamente está ficando estranho.

- Você vai... chamá-la agora? – Carlisle perguntou, colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça, permanecendo de cabeça baixa.

- Se você quiser...

- Pode ser.

Balancei a cabeça tentando ignorar a sensação de que estava fazendo algo muito errado e me concentrei em chamar Laura, que não levou nem dois segundos para aparecer no meio da sala.

- Tudo certo então? – ela perguntou com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ela está aqui – anunciei para Carlisle e então me voltei para Laura. – Primeiro as regras – falei num tom firme, andando alguns passos na direção dela que não recuou.

- Sim, senhora – ela falou, batendo continência num gesto brincalhão.

- Estou falando sério. Nada de bolha, nada de agressão, nada de gracinhas de espécie nenhuma.

- Não vou precisar usar bolha, Suze. Ele quer – ela falou, olhando apenas para Carlisle, que me observava como se tentasse ler a minha mente.

- Independente disso. Estamos de acordo?

- Sem dúvida.

- Quando acabar, você vai convencer sua família de que quer mesmo ir embora. Quero vocês fora desse mundo quando amanhecer.

- Combinado. Já até falei alguma coisa por alto com meus pais. Falei que estava pensando no que você tinha falado sobre seguir em frente – ela falou, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão. – A semente já foi plantada.

- Ótimo.

- Podemos ir agora? – ela perguntou, se aproximando alguns passos de Carlisle que continuava me observando.

- Ai meu Deus – sentei no sofá e escondi o rosto nas mãos, falando numa voz abafada. – Pode.

Abri uma brecha entre os dedos apenas para ver Laura tentando tocar em Carlisle para fazer com que ele a seguisse escadas acima, mas ele não a sentia.

- Podem ir, Carlisle – Edward falou, sentando ao meu lado. – Ela já está esperando.

Sem falar nada, Carlisle saiu da sala e Laura o acompanhou com um sorriso que crescia a cada instante.

- Vai querer ficar aqui? – Edward perguntou depois de alguns segundos em que estávamos a sós.

- Não – respondi ficando em pé. – Vou tentar dormir e esquecer o que está rolando no outro quarto. E tenho que fazer as malas também.

- Quer ajuda? – ele perguntou, me acompanhando pelos degraus da escada.

- Não precisa, obrigada. Nem tem muito para arrumar.

_**:: Carlisle's POV ::**_

Cheguei ao quarto de hóspedes sem conseguir sentir presença nenhuma perto de mim, mesmo sabendo que Laura estava bem perto.

Eu não conseguia decidir se estava mais ansioso, temeroso ou excitado com tudo isso.

Não que eu não amasse e desejasse Esme. Longe disso. Meu amor e desejo por ela só crescia a cada dia.

Eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça que isso era traição, mas Esme não pensava igual. Ela tinha incentivado essa noite de uma forma que chegara a ser estranho no começo. Mas isso tinha sido apenas até eu descobrir que ela queria que eu filmasse tudo para que pudéssemos assistir depois.

Não sei bem o que a câmera escondida entre os livros na prateleira conseguiria captar. Já tinha ouvido falar que algumas pessoas conseguiriam registrar a aparição de fantasmas em vídeos, mas não sabia se daria certo.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim depois de deixá-la um pouco aberta para dar tempo a Laura para entrar e olhei ao redor para o quarto escuro, que eu não tinha dificuldade nenhuma em enxergar.

- Quer que eu acenda a luz? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que não iria obter resposta alguma.

Acendi a luz assim mesmo, mas logo em seguida vi o interruptor movendo para baixo, deixando o quarto às escuras novamente.

- Tudo bem então – murmurei e sentei na ponta da cama, olhando ao redor à procura de uma pessoa que não conseguia ver. – Não sei como faremos isso, mas...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, senti o mesmo vento frio que tinha sentido na noite anterior, seguido da sensação de que alguém me tocava. Mas dessa vez, não era como se eu não conseguisse raciocinar ou tentar parar. Eu tinha plena consciência do que fazia e experimentava, me sentindo livre para parar se quisesse. Mas eu não queria.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar apenas pelas sensações provocadas, finalmente sentindo algo corpóreo me tocando, mãos suaves percorrendo meus ombros, descendo pelos meus braços, apertando de leve o músculo.

Senti o colchão ceder um pouco ao lado do meu corpo e logo em seguida ela sentou sobre as minhas coxas, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril, entrelaçando os braços no meu pescoço.

Estendi a mão para tocá-la, incerto se conseguiria fazer isso, e sorri abertamente ao sentir sua pele macia sob as minhas mãos, tocando diretamente as suas coxas que o vestido deixava expostas por conta da sua posição.

Continuei subindo as mãos, levando o vestido junto. Senti suas mãos descendo pelo meu peito, e gemi baixinho quando ela chegou ao cós da calça e tocou meu membro sobre o tecido grosso da calça jeans.

Num gesto rápido, infiltrei minhas mãos ainda mais no seu vestido, chegando até as suas nádegas, e a puxei para cima, colando nossos quadris.

Era incrível como eu sentia prazer tão rápido com ela. Não era como com Esme que a coisa começava gradualmente. Ao mínimo toque de Laura, eu sentia que ia explodir de prazer. Minha cabeça girava, meu corpo inteiro aquecia, minhas mãos comichavam para tocá-la e meu corpo gelado e duro ansiava pelo toque dela. E quando nossos quadris se encontraram, eu sabia que não conseguiria perder tempo com preliminares. Eu precisava tê-la naquele instante.

Girei nossos corpos mantendo-a colada contra o meu corpo, até que ela estivesse deitada na cama, ficando sobre ela.

- Eu não posso te ver – sussurrei, soltando um pouco meu peso em cima dela para que ela sentisse o quão excitado eu estava – mas só sentir seu corpo já está de bom tamanho.

Consegui localizar seu pescoço e comecei a chupá-la, mordiscando de leve a pele que eu sentia arrepiar a cada instante.

Num movimento ágil, removi seu vestido, deixando-a – pelo que eu podia sentir – apenas de calcinha. A ajudei quando ela começou a remover minha camisa, terminando de tirar a calça sozinho, ficando, assim como ela, com uma única peça.

Em meio à brisa que entrava pelas janelas abertas, eu pude ouvir o som de um doce gemido vindo da mulher embaixo de mim, quando deixei meu peso cair sobre o seu corpo novamente, friccionando nossos sexos de novo e de novo.

Tentei me concentrar para ouvir de novo, mas nesse instante uma música alta invadiu a casa inteira, fazendo com que fosse impossível ouvir qualquer coisa que não aquele ruído.

Eu não sabia se o som que tinha ouvido antes tinha sido real ou fruto da minha imaginação que ansiava por ouvi-la gemendo, mas independente do que fosse, a partir daquele instante, eu não consegui mais ser delicado.

Rasguei sua calcinha rapidamente, dando o mesmo destino à minha cueca, e puxei suas pernas para que ela as envolvesse na minha cintura, me posicionando na sua entrada úmida. Ela era quente e vibrante, como se estivesse viva, e eu não abri os olhos por muito pouco, sendo levado pelo impulso de ver a luxúria nos seus olhos. Mas sabia que se fizesse isso, a magia poderia acabar porque eu não podia vê-la da mesma forma que a sentia.

Assim, continuei de olhos fechados enquanto a penetrava num único impulso, sentindo-a arqueando o quadril contra o meu para me permitir ir mais fundo.

Iniciei os movimentos, primeiro lentamente, entrando e saindo devagar, sentindo cada centímetro do seu interior quente que me apertava. Apenas aumentei o ritmo quando ela rebolou embaixo de mim, causando uma fricção alucinante, e eu me deixei levar pelos meus instintos mais selvagens, estocando agora com força e rapidez.

Não sei exatamente há quanto tempo estávamos naquela dança até que a senti se contrair sob o meu corpo, dominada por sensações de puro prazer, me levando junto em seguida.

Mas eu queria mais. Queria muito mais.

Humanos ficavam fracos depois do sexo. Vampiros? Vampiros apenas queriam sempre mais. Só esperava que fantasmas tivessem fôlego suficiente.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**:: Suze's POV ::**_

- Posso entrar? – Edward perguntou do lado de fora do meu quarto, quando eu já tinha terminado de arrumar a mala e me preparava para dormir.

- Pode.

Sentei na ponta da cama apenas de camisola, enquanto Edward entrava no quarto, lançando olhares aborrecidos em direção a uma das paredes, como se enxergasse através dela.

- Eles estão fazendo barulho demais – ele falou antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, e parou no meio do quarto me encarando com o olhar irritado e as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você pode sair, se quiser – falei, tentando não imaginar o que estava acontecendo no quarto que ficava longe o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse nada. – Não acho que Laura vá tentar nada.

- Também acho que não. Ela está se divertindo muito. Sabia que ela arrumou um jeito de fazer Carlisle senti-la?

- É? – perguntei sem achar aquilo grande coisa.

- É. Não sei bem como foi, mas não é como na noite anterior quando Carlisle estava preso na bolha. Eu consigo ler a mente dele e ele está bastante consciente de tudo. Só não a vê.

- Fantasmas podem fazer isso às vezes – falei dando de ombros. – Podem reunir uma grande quantidade de energia e tocar pessoas e coisas. E fazer as pessoas sentirem o toque também. Laura não deve usar muito isso, então ela tem muita energia acumulada.

- Percebi.

- Então você pode ir. Eu não estou escutando nada mesmo. Estou segura – concluí com um sorriso.

- Vem comigo. A gente pode pegar um cinema ou dar uma volta pela cidade. O que acha?

- Infelizmente eu não posso. Por mais que ache que nada vai acontecer, não posso correr o risco de me afastar agora e algo dar errado. Estou perto demais de me livrar desses fantasmas para correr um risco tolo como esse.

- E eu prometi ficar para te proteger caso algo aconteça. Se você fica, eu fico – ele anunciou, andando até a cama e sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu sei me defender, Edward. Não precisa ficar. Sério mesmo.

- Talvez, se ligarmos o som bem alto, eu possa relaxar um pouco – ele falou, me ignorando completamente, então andou até o aparelho de som que havia ali no quarto, aumentando a música que antes eu estava ouvindo, chegando num volume tão alto que quase doía nos meus ouvidos.

**MÚSICA:** **Eminem feat. ****Rihanna – Love The Way You Lie**

- Não está um pouco alto, não? – perguntei, tendo que gritar para ser ouvida.

- Não precisa gritar – Edward falou, gritando também e voltou a sentar ao meu lado na cama. – Posso te ouvir muito bem. Assim como continuo ouvindo os dois.

- Credo – resmunguei num tom de voz normal. – Isso é que eu chamo de boa audição.

- Audição indesejada, você quer dizer.

Prendi o riso quando Edward escondeu o rosto nas mãos numa atitude desesperada, mas me contive ao me colocar no lugar dele. Sem dúvida não estava sendo nada agradável ouvir tudo aquilo. Já ia tirar sarro dele quando ele se jogou na cama, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos e sua expressão era pura raiva.

E o pior não foi isso.

Pior foi quando meu olhar, como se atraído por um ímã, caiu sobre o seu quadril e eu vi que não era apenas raiva que ele sentia.

- Já disse que você não precisa ficar na casa, Edward – falei, desviando meu olhar dele e fiquei contemplando um dos quadros que havia no quarto. – Pode sair, se quiser.

- E eu já disse que tenho que ficar perto de você.

- É? – perguntei, olhando-o por sobre o ombro e ele apenas assentiu, ainda de olhos fechados. – E quão perto você precisa ficar?

- Sabe que eu sei para onde você está olhando, não é? – ele perguntou num tom elevado para que eu o ouvisse acima da música alta, e havia diversão na sua voz.

Desviei o olhar imediatamente no seu quadril e voltei a encarar o quadro.

- Não estava olhando nada – resmunguei baixinho.

Senti Edward sentar ao meu lado e me corpo enrijeceu quando ele chegou com a boca bem perto do meu ouvido, para cantar o refrão da música.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar_

_That´s alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Tudo bem, porque eu gosto do jeito que dói__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar_

_That´s alright because I love the way you lie__  
__Está tudo bem, pois eu amo o jeito que você mente_

_I love the way you lie__  
__Eu amo o jeito que você mente_

_I love the way you lie_

_Eu amo o jeito que você mente"_

Sentir seu hálito gelado e inebriante assim tão perto me fez perder completamente a noção de qualquer coisa que não fosse Edward, e meu corpo estremeceu em resposta aos seus dentes roçando no lóbulo da minha orelha, seguido da sua língua gélida.

- Há uma diferença na distância em que eu tenho que ficar – ele começou, ainda sussurrando no meu ouvido – e na distância em que eu _quero_ ficar.

- Pode se aproximar mais, se quiser – falei num sussurro, mas sabia que ele ouvia. – Eu não mordo, sabe?

Um riso suave mandou mais uma onda do seu hálito para o meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos em deleite.

- Eu mordo, Suze – ele murmurou, infiltrando uma mão na minha nuca depois de afastar meus cabelos para o lado, deixando meu pescoço exposto, e não perdeu tempo em roçar os dentes na pele sensível. – Mas só se você quiser.

Acordei na manhã de domingo sem conseguir acreditar que tanta coisa tinha acontecido em apenas um final de semana. Como era possível, em menos de quarenta e oito horas, eu ter conhecido vampiros de verdade, ter reencontrado uma fantasma que julgava ter exorcizado, ter permitido que uma fantasma fizesse sexo com um dos vampiros e ainda ter passado a noite com o filho dele.

Não. Nós não transamos. Podia ser do tipo que tirava muita brincadeira no que dizia respeito ao sexo e até ter deixado Edward me tocar de formas intensas, mas eu sou virgem e planejo continuar assim por muito tempo. Ou ao menos até encontrar o cara certo.

Edward é lindo, super bacana e tudo mais, mas não era o meu cara ainda.

Logo quando conheci Paul, pensava que ele era o _meu cara_, mas isso foi só até ele conhecer a minha melhor amiga e os dois se apaixonarem perdidamente. Hoje em dia nós só brincávamos um com o outro, mas não passava disso.

E, além do mais, eu conhecia Edward há apenas dois dias. O fato dele estar me pagando para que eu fizesse um serviço nem tinha muito a ver. Mas eu não era atirada o bastante para ir para a cama com alguém que mal conhecia.

Mas isso não tinha me impedido de passar a noite nua, na mesma cama que ele.

Nós brincamos, é claro. Afinal, não somos de ferro. Sentimos muito desejo um pelo outro, mas nenhum dos dois estava querendo mais que um pouco de passatempo.

Edward ficou decepcionado por saber que não era o primeiro cara que me fazia ter um orgasmo, mas eu o consolei ao dizer que ele era o primeiro vampiro a conseguir tal feito. Mas foi apenas isso. Mão naquilo, aquilo na mão e nada mais. Carícias, provocações, mais e mais carícias que terminou num orgasmo incrível para os dois, e então eu dormi.

Nada de vira e dorme, é claro. Ficamos um tempo conversando sobre a nossa vida – a minha vida e a _longa_ existência dele – até que Edward percebeu que eu estava cansada demais e lembrou que eu sou apenas humana, então começou logo uma sessão perfeita de carícias nos meus cabelos, me fazendo adormecer em questão de minutos, aninhada aos braços dele.

E agora, com a claridade do novo dia entrando pelas cortinas abertas das janelas, a consciência de que isso acabaria dentro de algumas horas, começou a chegar para mim.

- Bom dia – Edward murmurou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. – Dormiu bem?

- Dormi muito bem – murmurei de volta, começando a me espreguiçar. – E você? O que fez enquanto eu dormia?

- Fiquei te vendo dormir. Você ronca.

- Não ronco nada! – exclamei ultrajada, sentando no colchão enquanto puxava o lençol grosso que ele tinha usado para me cobrir.

- Ronca sim. É engraçado – ele falou com um sorriso, sentando na cama também.

- Idiota! – resmunguei, já saindo da cama com um lençol enrolado em volta do meu corpo e entrei no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Ele era idiota, mas eu sentiria falta dele. Se bem que, só porque morávamos um tanto longe um do outro, não significava exatamente que eu perderia contato com Edward. Afinal, era para isso que servia o celular e skype, certo? E jamais, em hipótese alguma, eu me distanciaria do primeiro vampiro que conheci, ainda mais ele sendo tão lindo e perfeito.

E é muito bom eu estar há milhas de distancia agora, ou, sem dúvida, estaria vendo Edward dar aquele seu sorriso torto maravilhoso, que ele dava sempre que lia na minha mente algo que eu queria desesperadamente manter só para mim.

Jake estava me esperando no portão de desembarque com a cara emburrada e sonolenta de sempre e nem mesmo se prontificou a me ajudar com a mala.

- Eu poderia ir de táxi, sabe?

- Diz isso para o nosso pai – ele resmungou enquanto andávamos lado a lado na direção do estacionamento. – Dá para andar mais rápido?

- Daria se eu não estivesse empurrando um carrinho com uma mala que tem quase o meu peso.

- Não sei para quê tanta tralha se você só foi passar o final de semana. Aposto que não usou nem metade das coisas.

Claro que eu jamais, em hipótese alguma, diria que metade do peso da mala era de coisas que eu levei caso tivesse que fazer algum exorcismo.

- Viajei prevenida para todos os tipos de imprevistos.

Entramos no carro depois dele colocar minha mala no porta malas e fomos quase em silêncio até Carmel, interrompidos apenas pelas falhas tentativas de Jake de acompanhar o vocalista em algumas músicas.

- Mas diz aí? – ele gritou entre um refrão e outro. – Como foi a reunião da máfia?

- Vai se ferrar, Jake! – resmunguei, cruzando os braços e fiquei observando a paisagem através da janela.

Máfia. Essa era boa. Se eu era mafiosa, isso fazia de Edward o quê? O chefão do crime? Mas esse chefão não botava medo em ninguém, se quer saber. E é educado demais para ser um criminoso.

Quando eu saí do banheiro depois de um banho revigorante, estava apenas enrolada em uma toalha felpuda. Edward ainda estava no quarto, completamente vestido, e apenas percorreu todo meu corpo com o olhar antes de sair em silêncio, me deixando à vontade para trocar de roupa.

E ele estava me esperando do lado de fora do quarto com um sorriso no rosto e um copo de suco de laranja.

- Laura está fazendo gracinhas para Carlisle rir – Edward comentou enquanto andávamos pelo corredor. – Mas não é nada ruim – ele continuou quando eu fiz menção de mudar o nosso caminho para tirar satisfações com a fantasma. – Ela apenas está com um lençol sobre o corpo, fazendo alguma espécie de dança e ele não para de rir.

- Ah. – Relaxei um pouco com esse esclarecimento e desci as escadas junto com Edward. – Seu pai é meio meninão, não é?

- Todo nós gostamos de nos divertir um pouco às vezes, Suze. Não é só porque temos décadas de existência que temos que viver como velhos rabujentos. – Quando chegamos à cozinha, ele passou um braço sobre os meus ombros e beijou meu rosto de leve. – Ser vampiro pode ser bem tedioso. Quando a vida nos oferece uma distração, nós agarramos ela com força.

- É isso que eu sou? Uma distração?

- Sem dúvida. Mas não esse tipo de distração que você está pensando – ele tratou de esclarecer quando me viu fechando a cara. – Não é degradante. Você é algo novo para nós. Nunca conhecemos uma mediadora antes. E ainda mais uma mediadora que não tem o sangue atrativo para nós. É estranho, já que você, apesar que de quem é, continua sendo apenas humana. E eu me pergunto se todos os mediadores são como você.

- Você pode conhecer Paul e tirar a prova depois.

- Sem dúvida farei isso.

Quando Carlisle desceu com Laura ao seu lado, ele ainda ria embora ela não tivesse mais o lençol sobre o corpo.

- Já estou de saída, antes que você venha me expulsar – ela falou apressada e também ria.

- Não falei nada.

- Mas ia.

- Tanto faz – resmunguei dando de ombros. – E a sua família?

- Vou chamar eles aqui e finalizar a minha ceninha de filha querendo reencarnar. Mas é melhor ele não estar aqui – ela falou, apontando meio de lado para Carlisle. – Meu pai pode tirar alguma conclusão sobre a minha decisão de ir embora.

- Tem razão. – Me voltei então para Carlisle que olhava para Edward como se compartilhasse um segredo. – Carlisle, é melhor você sair. Ao menos um pouco, até falarmos com a família de Laura. Pode chamar a sua família se quiser. Isso não vai demorar muito mais.

E não demorou mesmo. Depois que Laura chamou a família e fez uma cena digna de Oscar, com direito a lágrimas e tudo mais, alegando que estava infeliz nesse mundo, morta, e queria ver o que o destino lhe reservava – exatamente com essas palavras –, sua mãe começou a chorar junto. Alex não gostou muito da idéia de parar de assombrar o mundo dos vivos, mas como todo filho do meio que idolatra o mais velho, fez o que Laura queria. A única que não embarcou na encenação de Laura foi Maggie que só fazia rir com a mão na frente do rosto, mas seguiu sua família, feliz, quando eles fizeram a travessia.

- Eu pensei que tinha uma luz branca ou algo do tipo. Sinos, sei lá – Edward comentou quando finalmente a casa estava livre de fantasmas.

- Você assiste filmes demais.

- É só isso então? Só essa sensação?

- É boa, não é? – sussurrei, respeitando aquele momento que me deixava um tanto nostálgica. – Dá uma paz.

- Verdade – Edward concordou, imitando meu sussurrar, e sentou ao meu lado.

E assim ficamos, em silêncio, até que a sua família chegou e eu me preparei para me despedir de todos, tentando ignorar o sorriso estranhamente feliz que Esme esboçava, lançando constantes olhares para o seu marido infiel.

No trajeto até o aeroporto, Edward e eu mal trocamos dez palavras. Mas assim estava bom para mim. Eu não queria promessas, não queria palavras reconfortantes. Tampouco queria juras de amor, porque eu sabia que não era esse o nosso caso. Eu não amava Edward e sabia que ele não sentia isso por mim também. Nós nos gostávamos. E muito. Essa atração que sentíamos era algo que não dava para explicar.

Mas ele morava em Nova York, era um vampiro de mais de cem anos e eu tinha que encarar a minha realidade. Voltaria para a escola no dia seguinte, na Califórnia, e logo apareceria outro trabalho, sabe-se lá aonde. Se tentássemos uma relação à distância, só serviria para acabar com a amizade que construímos. E eu não ia arriscar perder a amizade de Edward. Mas ele não era o cara ainda. Não era aquele cara que eu esperei toda a minha vida. E eu sabia que Edward não estava solteiro por gostar de pegar qualquer uma que aparecesse. Eu o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele também estava esperando pela garota certa. Ou vampira.

Por isso, quando nos despedimos no portão de embarque do aeroporto com um beijo suave, não havia lágrimas nem corações partidos. Apenas dois amigos – com benefícios – que sentiriam a falta um do outro.

E foi pensando em Edward e nesse final de semana louco, que eu passei o final da viagem até a minha casa, ignorando os berros de Jake ainda acompanhando a música.

- Ah, filhinha! – minha mãe gritou da sacada, logo correndo para cima de mim, quando eu mal tinha descido do carro. – Senti tanto a sua falta.

E eu estou é sentindo ela me esmagando nesse abraço de urso.

- Ok, mãe. Eu já estou aqui – falei num tom meio estrangulado pela voz que saía abafada. – Pode me soltar.

- Oi, Suze – Andy cumprimentou com um aceno, enquanto minha mãe praticamente me rebocava para dentro de casa. – Jake, nada de deixar a mala dela aí – ele reclamou com Jake que provavelmente estava parado atrás de mim, deixando a mala na entrada, mas eu não conseguia ver porque a minha mãe se recusava a me soltar. – Leve lá para cima.

- Oi Andy. Não precisa. Eu levo.

- Nada disso, Suze. Ele não quer bancar o homem da casa às vezes? Então? Vamos lá, rapaz. Seja homem!

Não tive como não rir das tapinhas que Andy dava no ombro de Jake enquanto esse subia as escadas com uma carranca na cara e a minha mala em uma das mãos.

Levou quase meia hora para que eu conseguisse me livrar da minha mãe e das perguntas infinitas sobre como Gina estava, se ela estava muito arrasada com a morte do namorado e outras coisas que faziam parte da mentira inventada por ela e Paul para acobertar a minha viagem.

Só consegui subir quando Andy anunciou que o jantar ficaria pronto dentro de quinze minutos e eu ainda nem tinha tomado banho depois de chegar.

- Andy fez um prato especialmente para você, Suzinha – minha mãe anunciou do pé da escada enquanto eu subia os degraus quase correndo. – Não demore.

- Não vou.

Mal tinha entrado no corredor que levava ao meu quarto e vi a minha mala depositada de qualquer jeito em frente à minha porta.

- Belo trabalho de homem, Jake – resmunguei mais para mim mesma, enquanto abria a porta e arrastava a mala para dentro do quarto. – Ai, porcaria! – esbravejei quando passei acidentalmente a mala por cima do meu pé.

Mas foi só eu erguer a vista da mala que agora estava jogada no meio do meu quarto, para ver que aquele era o menor dos meus problemas hoje.

- Mas que merda é essa? – perguntei num quase grito, depois de fechar a porta apressadamente e voltar a encarar o fantasma que estava sentado no assento que Andy tinha feito para mim sob a janela.

Tudo bem que o fantasma era lindo de morrer – a mim, porque ele já estava morto – vestido com roupas antigas de cowboy ou algo equivalente do século XIX, com camisas muito brancas abertas na altura do peito, calças de montaria e botas de couro. Sua pele era levemente bronzeada e seu corpo tinha músculos nos lugares certos, atraindo a minha atenção constantemente para o seu peito e seus braços. Seus cabelos e olhos eram negros e eu conseguia ver uma pequena cicatriz em uma das sobrancelhas, deixando-o com o aspecto de perigo eminente, mas era aquele perigo que fazia o coração disparar e a pele suar frio. Mas tudo isso – e mais um pouco – não mudava o fato do cara estar no meu quarto, invadindo a minha privacidade e me encarando desse jeito estranho como se tentasse memorizar meu rosto.

- O que você quer?

Ele deu um leve pigarro, para em seguida esboçar o sorriso mais sexy que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, antes de responder.

- Meu nome é Jesse – ele falou numa voz maravilhosamente rouca e envolvente. – Me disseram que você era uma mediadora e poderia me ajudar.

**** FIM ****

**N/A: É ISSO AÍ... MAIS UMA FIC QUE CHEGA AO FIM.**

**Espero que tenham gostado de ler Suward tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.**

**Minha primeira crossover *-***

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, aos que comentaram ou não... Obrigada pelos comentários que me motivaram quando eu estava travada, porque era sempre bom saber que tinha alguém esperando para ler mais dessa fic.**

**Até a próxima, pessoal. **

**BJUS BJUS**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
